uZoey
by schillingklaus
Summary: Zoey Brooks's life and times as an undergraduate student at Schneider's College for Liberal Arts


**uZoey**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Rating**

PG-13

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own _Zoey 101_ or any other show or work of arts.

* * *

**Description**

* * *

**Fandoms**

_Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_, _iCarly_, _Unfabulous_, _Ned__'__s Declassified SSG_, _True Jackson VP_, _Victorious_, _Big Time Rush_, _Spectacular!_, _Best Player_, _Just Jordan_ ...

* * *

**Genres**

melodramatic massively multiplot novel - Fluff, Family, Friendship,...

* * *

**Summary**

Zoey Brooks takes undergraduate studies at _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ .

* * *

**People**

pretty much everyone - main, recurring, or guest - from above shows, but centred around Zoey Brooks, and a lot of Stacey Dillsen.

* * *

**Timeline**

post-series _Zoey 101_ , _Drake & Josh_ , _Unfabulous_ , _Ned__'__s Declassified SSG_ , _Just Jordan_ , diverges before third season _iCarly_ , before second season _True Jackson VP_ , AU for _Victorious_ , _Big Time Rush_ , _Spectacular!_ , _Best Player_

* * *

**Background**

The prefix _u_ stands for _undergraduate_. This prefixing is done in the spirit of _iCarly_.

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Part I Season One — Freshman Year

* * *

Chapter 1 uPilot

* * *

Chapter 2 uLike To Write

* * *

Chapter 3 uTutor

* * *

Chapter 4 uLove Arts

* * *

Chapter 5 uWorry About Michael

* * *

Chapter 6 uHeal Michael

* * *

Chapter 7 uLose Pete

* * *

Chapter 8 uRemember

* * *

Chapter 9 uMeet Your Nemesis

* * *

Chapter 10 uMake Me Happy

* * *

Part II Season Two - Sophomore Year

* * *

Chapter 11 uAre Back

* * *

Chapter 12 uBabysit A Bully

* * *

Chapter 13 uModel

* * *

Chapter 14 uTurn Twenty

* * *

Chapter 15 uMeet The Jennifers

* * *

Chapter 16 uTry To Tell Your Parents

* * *

Chapter 17 uWant To Stay With Zoey

* * *

Chapter 18 uPlan A Triple Date

* * *

Chapter 19 uHire A Nurse

* * *

Chapter 20 uCatch The Bouquet

* * *

Part III Season Three — Junior Year

* * *

Chapter 21 uHave An Assistant

* * *

Chapter 22 uEncounter Dean Eichman

* * *

Chapter 23 uSee Dr Paxil

* * *

Chapter 24 uWonder About Crony

* * *

Chapter 25 uGo To London

* * *

Chapter 26 uHave A New Roomie

* * *

Chapter 27 uHire Quinn

* * *

Chapter 28 uMatch Logan

* * *

Chapter 29 uFace Mindy Again

* * *

Chapter 30 uBuy A Car

* * *

Part IV Season Four — Senior Year

* * *

Chapter 31 uCare For Freshmen

* * *

Chapter 32 uSee Nicole Again

* * *

Chapter 33 uHurt Chuck Javers

* * *

Chapter 34 uWant To Win

* * *

Chapter 35 uTry Out

* * *

Chapter 36 uRe Victorious

* * *

Chapter 37 uSelect

* * *

Chapter 38 uLook For A Band

* * *

Chapter 39 uRe The Valedictorian

* * *

Chapter 40 uFinale

* * *

**Part I  
Season One — Freshman Year**

* * *

**Abstract: **

* * *

Zoey likes her college, but being forced to share a lot with Stacey Dillsen annoys her. Yet the girls have to learn to get along with each other while facing the challenges of liberal undergraduate studies.

* * *

Zoey remains connected to PCA as a tutor.

* * *

Zoey meets a few interesting boys, but nothing durable.

* * *

Sometimes, her old friends come over for a visit, as they need Zoey's help.

* * *

Zoey is trying various programmes in order to find her later majors.

* * *

**Chapter 1 uPilot**

* * *

Zoey Brooks had recently graduated from _Pacific Coast Academy_ , _a prep school in Malibu, California_ , along with a bunch of friends.

Alas, with that event, the gang fell apart.

Having been Zoey's dear room-mate for four long years, Gloria Maria de Camacho y Martinez, better known as Lola, switched to full-time professional acting at Hollywood for Malcolm Reese and Gustavo Roque, _two monumental colosses of Hollywood business_ .

Quinndelyn Pensky, a friend of five years, accepted a scholarship at _Caltech_ in Pasadena.

Chase Bartholomew Matthews, Zoey's best friend for several year, who had almost become her fiancé after some exciting events, was now bound for the _Broadway_ in New York, so he could become a professional playwright.

Michael Barret, Chase's sidekick for seven years, became a rock composer for Drake Parker, a young rock legend, probably the greatest talent in that area that california had ever come to see.

Logan Reese, son of formerly mentioned Hollywood titan Malcolm, became a male model for Sophie Girard[1:1] in Paris.

Zoey, on the other hand, had got too many talents to specialise too soon, that's why she chose the path of a school for liberal arts, and precisely _Schneider__'__s College of Liberal Arts_ in Long Beach, south of the metropolitan area of Los Angeles.

There had been many reasons for chosing that particular school.

It was not too far from PCA.

Actually, Zoey had come to hear about this school from a student from _Schneider__'__s_ who tutored various pupils at PCA, thus visiting regularly.

This meant that Zoey could also visit her little brother Dustin, a high-school freshman at PCA.

Turning eighteen, Zoey had assumed guardianship over the teenage boy, because their parents were still abroad in London, United Kingdom.

* * *

Zoey's long-awaited first day on Schneider's campus had begun.

Like the PCA, this college had got a parking lot.

The essential difference was that Zoey came with her own car.

It wasn't really her own vehicle, it had belonged to her dad before he went abroad and had to leave it behind.

Whatever, Zoey halted her craft proudly at the student lot, and she left the vehicle, breathing the air of the campus. Then she walked towards her dorm, it was number 101, just like at PCA.

The dorm halls here were bigger than at PCA.

Zoey climbed some helix-shaped staircase. She could have taken the elevator, but she wanted to stay fit for the college's basketball team, where she just had to try out. _Maybe some arrogant male jocks there thought that girls were no good for basketball?_ Then she opened the door labeled "101".

* * *

It was a two-bed room.

Zoey knew that three beds were the standard at _Schneider__'__s_, just as at PCA, but she didn't mind, as long as she had got a nice room-mate.

The beds were bunks.

Zoey chose the bottom bunk. After claiming a wardrobe closet for herself, she opened her suitcase, and she sank onto her bed, gazing aloft. She hoped for a cool roomie, just like Nicole and Lola at her high-school time.

It was time to call Dustin.

Zoey pulled her cellular phone from a scabbard, and she started to dial. "Hi, Dustin!"

Dustin appeared glad. "Zoey!"

Zoey told Dustin about the cool dorm, and the great campus. "It's like at PCA, thus it's just the old friends that I'm missing."

Dustin agreed. "But you wouldn't be Zoey if you didn't find new ones in no time!"

Zoey smiled. "That's correct. How's your life at PCA without me and my friends?"

Dustin moaned, "I miss you, and Lola, and Quinn, and Chase, and Michael..." He sobbed.

Zoey nodded. "I will sign up for tutoring at PCA, so I will possibly come and see you every week."

Dustin smiled with glee. "Yeah!"

Zoey told Dustin not to stay up too long, not to drink too much coffee, to keep his dorm clean, and so on. "Sorry, but I have to tell you that... so, we will see us soon!"

Dustin sighed, as Zoey was still as protectivce as usual, but he knew that missing her was much worse than bearing her protectivity.

Zoey sighed when the call was over.

Yet it was too early to call mom and dad in London.

* * *

Zoey had finished her luggage, whereupon she decided to take a walk on the campus. She was, in particular, watching out for a substitute for _Sushi Rox_, the Japanese pub on the campus of the _Pacific Coast Academy_.

It was clear that, even if there was a sushi bar, it would not have been the same as _Sushi Rox_ .

Zoey stumbled upon various cafés and pubs.

Her attention was caught, in particular, by one bar named _Juice Factory_ .

It seemed to be sort of a smoothie bar, maybe not a bad hangout for looking for new friends.

* * *

Zoey entered the pub. "Hi!"

Various students greeted her back.

Zoey didn't know whether they were going to be served at their tables, or whether they had to step up to the counter. She noticed that many students took out the drinks, so it was more likely a self-service. She walked to the counter.

"Hi, doll," said the barman, "snugglebabes like you get a free welcome drink."

Zoey gasped. _What? That was really sexist!_ "Er, I prefer to pay for what I order. A big berry smoothie, please!"

"Oh, my name is Ben," remarked the barman. "Benjamin Singer. It's my junior year. I come from Pennsylvania.[1:2]"

Zoey shrugged. "Good for you. Must have been a long way for you..."

Ben nodded. "But it's worth the trouble. All those cute dolls..."

Zoey glared in a disapproving manner. But she decided to go and enjoy her mixed berry smoothie, anyways.

As she was sitting at her table, a familiar yet unpleasant voice sounded near by. "Hi, Zoey, I haven't known that you were going to Schneider's, too."

Zoey looked around. "Jeremiah Trottman!"

Trottman grinned. "Now that we are both new, and we conm from PCA, maybe we should date..."

Zoey plastered a grim facial expression. "No! get away!" She sweated.

Trottman sighed when he left.

Zoey suckled joyfully at a straw. Then she spotted another student whom she already knew from PCA. "Tracy Baldwin!"[1:3]

Tracy grinned. "Oh, hi Zoey! You've made it to Schneider's, I see?"

Zoey nodded. "You're already a soph, right? How was your first year?"

Tracy shrugged. "The school is great, if there weren't a bunch of freaks..."

Zoey sighed. "I have already seen a few."

Tracy remarked that the worst of all freaks was one Eric Blonowitz. "You may call yourself lucky if you can avoid him."

Zoey was thankful for the warning. She continued talking to Tracy.

* * *

Having finished her smoothie, Zoey decided to inspect the basketball field. She was lucky as she saw a few balls lying around.

The pitch was empty, though.

Zoey smiled when she practised a few free throws.

A tall blond guy came along. "Hi, are you new, too?"

Zoey nodded. "Yes, I am. Zoey is my name. Zoey Brooks."

The lad smiled. "I'm Pete Pearson[1:4]. I come from Seattle."

Zoey shrugged. "I was born in Louisiana[1:5] , but I've lived here in California most of the time, especially as a student at some prep school named the _Pacific Coast Academy_."

Pete smiled. "Cool! I hope you don't look down at those who had not got the privillege of studying at a prep school..."

Zoey shook her head. "Is that a problem?"

Pete nodded. "My former headmaster, Principal Franklin, told me that there was a big rivalry at colleges between the prep kids and the pub kids."

Zoey shrugged. "Sounds pretty shallow... OK, do you just watch basketball, or do you also play?"

Pete picked up a ball. "At _Ridgeway High_ , I played softball. We had no great basketball team. But my uncle is the basketball coach over here..."

Zoey grinned. "Oh, so you think he's going to prefer you?"

Pete shook his head. "He values discipline and patience a lot. I think his favourites will be others, but let's see."

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Pete and Zoey practised a bit more: dribblings, hook shots, layups...

Finally, Pete asked Zoey for a dinner date. "I don't know many of the restaurants on campus, so we may explore together."

Zoey smiled. "Sounds great! I only know the smoothie bar."

Pete nodded. "We had a similar bar near my school, _Ridgeway High_ , it was called _Groovy Smoothie_ . It used to be the favourite hang out of us pupils."

Zoey grinned. "Sounds reasonable."

A few other kids came to the pitch.

Zoey was soon thereafter going to get to know some of them in more detail.

* * *

Zoey had a nice evening with Pete.

They had been to _Schneider__'__s Café_ , the greatest on-campus restaurant.

Zoey was apparently not into fat meat, such as burgers, but more into fish and vegetables.

Fortunately, _Schneider__'__s Café_ offered a big range of salads, including some vegetables Zoey had previously hardly heard of.

Zoey avoided creamy dressings, as well.

A squirt of balsamic vinegar and some quality oil had to be enough.

Zoey also enjoyed the herbal teas served at _Schneider__'__s Café_ , as long at it was not sassafras.

* * *

Back on her dorm, Zoey was anxious to get to know her knew roomie. She hoped that it was someone like Nicole of Lola, just as in PCA times.

Alas, a few cotton swabs littered Zoey's floor.

Zoey gasped in anticipation of the worst. _Cotton swabs... that could only mean..._

"Zoey," lisped Stacey Dillsen at the top of her lungs "isn't it great that we are room-mates?"

Zoey plastered a fake smile. "It is..." She sank onto her bed, like hit by a flash of lightning. _Stacey Dillsen, what a night-mare. Well, Rebecca_[_1:6_]_ would have been worse. But she had disappeared from sight over two years ago, whereas Stacey had kept on straining Zoey__'__s nerves for three long years — and now probably for more years to come. That was unbearable! Was there a way to trade roomies? Then again, who would have wanted to take Stacey as a room-mate, anyways?_

Stacey offered Zoey a cup of sassafras tea, singing her sassafras song.[1:7] .

Zoey declined. "I need to sleep now!" She tried to force herself into dreaming about Pete, and into avoiding every thought anywhere near related to Stacey Dillsen, to lisping, to cotton swabs, or to sassafras tea.

* * *

**Chapter 2 uLike To Write**

* * *

Zoey's schedule was pretty full.

All students had to take classes in critical reading, reasoned writing, and analytic skills.

Zoey hoped, of course, to be together with Pete Pearson, and not with Stacey Dillsen, or even Jeremiah Trottman. She was the first in the classroom for reasoned writing, and she chose to sit right in the front.

Students dropped in, one by one. Many of them still had a hard time getting accustomed to large college halls, as they had not been at a school like the PCA with a college-like campus.

Pete was apparently one of them, as _Ridgeway_ was nowhere near like a campus school. He looked often into a booklet, until he found the class room.

Zoey waved at him, hoing him to sit down right next to her.

Too bad Pete didn't want to make it into the front row, so he sat down behind lightly disappointed Zoey. "Hi! We're in the same classes."

Zoey smiled. "That's cool, isn't it?"

Pete just smiled silently, wich Zoey could notice as she had turned around.

Other pupils entered the room, such as Jeremiah Trottman, Maria Hughes[2:1] , Thornton Wheeler[2:2], Jock Goldstein[2:3], Gary Wolf[2:4], Ellie Barret[2:5], Karen Franklin[2:6], Rusty Dickerson[2:7] and so on.

One last student entered the class. "May I sit here." asked she with a lispy voice.

Formerly absentminded Zoey was flabbergasted. _Oh no, not again Stacey!_ "Sure," replied she, not without sarcasm.

Stacey smiled. "Cool!" She slumped down onto the chair next to Zoey. "You were gone too early this morning. Too bad, I have made an extra cup of sassafras tea for you."

Zoey coughed. "Maybe some other time," remarked she hypocritically.

Finally, the teacher stumbled in.

Zoey was flabbergasted. _Couldn__'__t be... was she really... better wait for her to write it on the blackboard..._

The teacher smiled. "Good morning!" Then she wrote her name. "J.T. Hawthorne[2:8]"

Zoey's eyes bugged out.

Her heart stood still.

JT grinned. "My name is JT Hawthorne."

The class was quiet.

Mrs. Hawthorne started to controll the presence.

Her list being in alphabetical order, Zoey's name was mentioned pretty soon.

Zoey was still under shock. _Her favourite novelist was her teacher for reasoned writing. That was incredible._

Mrs. Hawthorne had to ask thrice. She heard Zoey stammer. "Hey, I think I remember you... haven't you been the girl that asked so many questions when I presented my last novel at a library in downtown Los Angeles?"

Zoey nodded timidly.

Mrs. Hawthorne checked Zoey's name in the list of pupils. "OK, thanks for your interest."

Zoey smiled.

Mrs. Hawthorne continued. "OK, that's all. I am your teacher for reasoned writing and critical reading, which will be one quarter of your regular grades for the first year. Presence is important, but it is not everything. A major deal will be your term projects."

Zoey was still totally excited.

Stacey asked, "may I write about my cotton swabs?"

Mrs. Hawthorne shook her head, making Stacey pout. "You will work in teams of two."

Zoey, of course wanted to work with Pete Pearson.

Mrs. Hawthorne continued. "Your projects will be book reports, but some of you may also work with current newspaper articles. The _LA Times_ has declared to collabborate."

The students nodded.

Jeremiah Trottman wanted to work on the mewspaper project. "I've worked as the newsspeaker for my highschool's TV club."

Mrs. Hawthorne was OK with that.

Zoey knew that she was so not going to work with Trottman.

Fortunately, Mrs. Hawthorne chose Thornton Wheeler as Jeremiah's partner.

Jeremieh bitched and moaned, "what? I have to do a project together with a pubbie?"

But his protests were of no avail.

Then there was a topic that interested Zoey. It was about a book about current political problems in the Southern States.

JT Hawthorne granted Zoey that choice. "OK — who will work together with you?"

Zoey wanted — of course — Pete Pearson as her partner. But she had problems saying so. Instead, she stammered helplessly, "doesn't matter..."

Stacey raised her finger. "Me! Me! Me!"

JT was a bit annoyed by Stacey's demeaour, but she nodded. "OK, Zoey Brooks and Stacey Dillsen will work together on that project."

Zoey could bang her head against the next wall.

Fortunately, the walls were all out of reach.

_Why could she not talk her mind when asked..._ Zoey pouted with excessive disgust. "Nice to work with you..." Of course, Zoey said that not without a trifle of sarcasm and hypocrisy. _Her whole first term was now spoiled, inspite of her favourite novelist being her most important teacher. Arrrrghhhhh!_

Pete Pearson was therupon assigned to do a project with Gary Wolf, whom he knew from _Ridgeway_ .

Zoey wondered whether it was still possible to exchange partners. But she could not ask right away without embarassing herself.

* * *

Zoey strolled the main building. he was up to registering as a tutor, and she had to sign up for it.

Of course it was possible to tutor pupils at any high school upon a private agreement, but only the officially arranged tutorships were awarded with credits for the pedagocial studies, should Zoey have decided later on to apply for a major in pedagogics.

Of course, such a credit was tied to having to write a report about the experiences.

The students crowded in front of the sign-up lists, as tutorships were very popular.

Various schools were looking for tutors: The _Pacific Coast Academy_ , of course, the _Hollywood School for Performance Arts_ — Lola's younger cousin Tori Vega was a student over there — _Palmwood_ — another school sponsored by Malcolm Reese, Quinn's cousin Camille was a student over there — and a few district schools in downtown LA.

Zoey indicated as her first preference the _Pacific Coast Academy_. She had once upon a time tutored Dustin, with mediocre success[2:9] , just in order to know that Dustin had only feigned problems because he had missed Zoey, and he needed to trick her into spending more time with him. _Dustin was now over that, wasn__'__t he? Oh dear, what if he wasn__'__t? He wasn__'__t going to show up here at __Schneider__'__s__ and hide in her dorm, as he had done three years ago, pretending to be deadly afraid after having watched some horror movie, was he? The situation needed to be circumspected as soon as possible._

Pete passed by. "Hi, your old school is looking for tutors?"

Zoey nodded. "You want to sign up?"

Pete sighed, "I'm not so keen on off-campus activities, given that I have a hard time getting accustomed to lifve on the campus, but if we can drive there together, it would help me a lot."

Zoey smiled. "Sure, that would be fantastic!"

Pete nodded when he signed up for tutoring at PCA. "Oh, good luck with your project in critical reading and resoned writing!"

Zoey sighed. "Thanks a lot! I will need it, you don't know how much I do..." Pete said that Gary was one of his pals from Ridgeway in Seattle. "I think we work great together."

"Good for you," moaned Zoey.

Pete nodded. "The best is of course that my ex-girlfriend Samantha Puckett is far away."

Flabbergasted Zoey coughed. "Samantha Puckett? A blond-headed demon?"

Pete nodded solemnly. "You know her?"

Zoey sighed deeply. "She was once at PCA , for a few weeks, a program for kids from obnoxious family background..."

Pete shrugged. "I know that half of her family are criminals..."

Zoey nodded. "Samantha used the fake name Trisha Kirby[2:10]. She seduced my little brother Dustin without remorses."

Pete coughed with disgust, almost throwing up.

Zoey sighed. "I got Sam expelled for her perverse deeds, yet her twin sister Melanie still studies at PCA, she's a cheerleader."

Pete nodded. "I heard about Melanie. It's hard to believe that they are related."

Zoey agreed totally. "I'll be glad to introduce you to Melanie."

Pete smiled.

Zoey excused herself, "sorry, I have to check my e-mail. My old friends Quinn and Lola have probably sent me messages."

Pete nodded. "That's OK, see you around!"

* * *

Zoey had returned to her dorm.

Stacey was already waiting. "Hi Zoey, I've made a schedule for our project. Aren't you glad that we work together?"

Zoey grunted hypocritically, "but of course!". Then she plugged her laptop in, checking her messages. _Stacey__'__s schedule was probably one that forced Zoey to do all the rela work, leaving Stacey more time with her swabs. It was to hope that Stacey did not apply for tutoring at the same schools._

Stacey grinned. "I wanted to become a tutor at _PCA_ , but they don't look for tutors in yoga, astronomy, or sculpting with cotton swabs. So I've applied at some other school named _Hollywood School for Performance Arts_ ."

Zoey sighed with relief. _Having to go tutoring with Stacey would have finished her off._ Then she read Lola's and Quinn's messages. "Oh no! Quinn begs me to tutor her cousin Camille, while Lola urges me to tutor her cousin Tori."

Stacey shrugged. "You've already done a lot for them at _PCA_ , so..."

Zoey sighed. _Stacey was certainly not entirely wrong, but could she really deny Quinn and Lola that wish? On the other hand, she had not got the time to tutor different pupils at three different schools. That was so going to fail miserably. But was disappointing Lola or Quinn really an option? Disappointing exactly one of them would have caused most trouble, and disappointing Dustin would have been proper suicide._ Zoey did certainly not prefer Lola over Quinn, or vice versa, but it seemed that she was doing too much already: regular classes, extra-curricular sports, tutoring at different schools, and her othe rhobbies... She slumped onto her bed.

Stacey tried to talk to Zoey, but she noticed that she had already fallen fast asleep. She covered Zoey with her blanket. "OK, my cotton swabs, here I come!"

Pete stood in the door. "Sorry, Stacey, is Zoey here? I wanted to ask her for dinner..."

Stacey shrugged. "Sorry, Zoey is totally exhausted."

Pete sighed deeply when he saw the sleeping blonde. "Must have been one hard day. I better leave her in peace..."

Stacey nodded solemnly.

Zoey would have exploded into smithereens had she known that Stacey had sent pete away that easily instead of waking her up.

* * *

**Chapter 3 uTutor**

* * *

Zoey had actually been acceopted for the tutoring program, with targets at the _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

Quinn and Lola had pouted when they heard that neither Camille nor Tori were among her pupils to teach, but Zoey explained that the tutors were most likely to rotate.

Lola did not understand that. She thought that Zoey was made spinning around herself until she went dizzy.

But, although Zoey was certainly going to feel likle this when she was done with all of her schedules, the expression _rotation_ referred to _trading pupils among the tutors_ .

Quinn had to explain that to Lola, making her understand that it essentially meant that Camille and Tori were just going to wait abit.

Although disappointed, both Lola and Quinn swallowed that fact.

Alas, Lola was not stopping there: She had another cousin called Shelby[3:1] who was new at PCA and who needed tutoring in French.

The students had not yet been assigned to the tutors.

This was going to be done locally by the individual partner schools.

Zoey wondered whether Quinn was going to be crazy if she started tutoring Shelby first.

Pete was assigned to the _Pacific Coast Academy_ , as well.

Zoey cheered upon those news, and she offered him generously to take him there in his car.

Pete accepted gladly.

Zoey was so looking forward to the car trips to and from her former school, alone with Pete.

* * *

It was the afternoon of their first trip to PCA.

Zoey was already waiting for Pete at the parking site.

Finally, Pete arrived. "Hey, Zoey, you know, we are not the only ones bound for your former school..."

Zoey nodded solemnly, as she heard that also a few sophomores and juniors had been chosen for the PCA. .

Pete said, "OK, then you don't mind that Craig and Tracy come with us?"

Zoey gasped, "er... certainly not!" Alas, she was bitterly disappointed because she had hoped for a trip-for-two.

Tracy Baldwin and Craig Ramirez entered the car.

Tracy, of course, was already known to Zoey from her high-school times.

Craig Ramirez was introduced as a sophomore coming from San Diego county. "I went to some high-school named _Belleview_ ."

Zoey shrugged helplessly.

Craig continued, "it's the same school from where Drake Parker had dropped out. You know, the teenage rock legend..."

Zoey knew certainly about Drake Parker, and she remembered her painful efforts to get him to perform at a party at the _Pacific Coast Academy_. [3:2] "Yes, of course, I've even organised a party with him as a musical guest."

Craig looked flabbergasted.

Zoey started the car, and off to Malinu was their way.

Tracy explained that Craig was the best friend of Eric Blonowitz, the guy that had already annoyed Zoey at her first day. "Craig has difficulties doing stuff without Eric."

Zoey chuckled. "Eric is such a freak... oh, it means that Eric is not going to tutor at PCA?"

Tracy nodded solemnly.

Zoey sighed with extreme relief.

Tracy explained that Eric was rejected because he was not sociable enough, or communicative. "Eric keeps on talking about his favourite topics on and on, and he is unable to talk about other things. This makes him a very bad tutor."

Zoey smiled. "I may imagine that..."

* * *

Having arrived at _PCA_ , Zoey and her colleagues went into the office of Dean Rivers.

His secretary Beverly told them that Mr. Bender, and not Dean Rivers, was going to organise the tutoring stuff, but he was already on his way here.

Zoey sighed.

Peter wanted to know whether that's good or bad.

Zoey whispered, "it's good, as Mr. Bender is a cool teacher, while Dean Rivers is often grumpy and annoying."

Pete smiled.

Mr. Bender entered. "Sorry, I had to separate two fighting elementary school kids on my way..." He shook hands with the college students. "OK, some of you know me already..." He grinned at Tracy and Zoey. "For the others, my name is David Bender, I'm the local responsibe for the official tutoring projects. You have been selected by your college to teach at this wonderful school."

The tutors smiled.

Mr. Bender was now about assigning the students. "OK, Miss Brooks, your little brother Dustin is still at this school..."

Zoey started to look worried.

Mr. Bender chuckled. "He's doing pretty well, but he misses you. To make it eaier, you would certainly like to tutor his room-mate Robert Carmichael[3:3] who needs desperately tutoring in various subjects."

Zoey nodded solemnly. "That's OK!" Alas, she was disappointed because she was not assigned to Shelby, and hence likely to make Lola a bit grumpy.

But the prospects of seeing Dustin more often was sort of a recompensation.

Mr. Bender continued. "So, Mr. Peirson, there's our cheerleader chieftain, Melanie Puckett, who is a problematic case. She has dropped below the average level of the _No Kid Left Behind_ norms, and this means, at our school, that her facultative extracurricular activities may need to be limited. But losing her as the head of the cheerleaders' troop would be a hard smite into the face of our sports teams. And you are also sort of a sportsman, I see... you wil understand what a loss of a verstile cheerleader means."

Pete smiled.

Mr. Bender asked Peter whether he was up to tutoring Melanie.

Pete did not mention that he knew Melanie's twin sister Samantha very well. But he declared of course that he was ready for the challenge.

Mr. Bender moved on to Tracy Baldwin. "OK, Miss Baldwin, we have got a few pupils for you. One of them is Shelby Marx, a famous martial artist. You have certainly come to know her elder couisin Lola Martinez..."

Tracy grinned "Cool!"

Finally, Mr. Bender assigned some tough nuts for Craig Ramirez.

Zoey doubted that he was a great tutor, given that his best friend was Eric Blonowitz.

Mr. Bender told Beverly to call Dustin Brooks into the office. Then he gave Pete and Craig a sketch of the campus, helping them to find there pupils.

A few minutes later, Dustin stormed in, huggling Zoey into smithereens. "Zoey, I've missed you a lot!"

Zoey smiled. "I've missed you too. Now show me to Scooter."

Dustin nodded solemnly.

* * *

Dustin had noticed that many things had not changed since her departure.

Of course, only the summer break plus a month or two had gone bye ever since.

There were a few teachers she had not yet seen.

"OK, Zoey, this is my roomie Scooter," announced Dustin, "and this is my sister Zoey!"

Zoey shook hands with Scooter.

The teenager thought of Zoey's demeanour as excessively formal.

Zoey wondered what subjects he was needy.

Dustin talked a bit about a gift mom had sent him, and how he was trying to earn a few bucks for a gift for mom. "Now I work for Ashley Blake.[3:4] She needs someone to do slave jobs for her!"

Zoey was a bit worried. _Ashley? Vince Blake__'__s arrogant little sister and drama queen? That was no good._ "Those slave jobs don't involve making out, do they?"

Dustin chuckled. "Ashley wouldn't let me. She's a celebrity..."

Zoey sighed somewhat with relief. _But after years of serving Logan as a slave boy, Dustin was in danger of moving from a spark to a flame._

Robbie showed Zoey his textbooks, along with bookmarks. "History ... we are talking about the war of secession. Was it North vs. South or East vs. West?"

Zoey grunted, "North vs. South."

The tutoring session went on and on.

Dustin went outside in order to play soccer with some of his friends. "Maybe I will make it into the team, as one of them is injured badly for a few weeks."

Zoey waved.

Robbie had a hard time learning the base facts about the war of secession.

Zoey sweated a lot. "OK, now we come to Abraham Lincoln..."

Robbie moaned, "I need a break!"

Zoey nodded.

Robbie was apparently nagged by something else.

Zoey urged him to spit it out.

Robbie sighed, "may I talk to you about girls?"

Zoey was flabbergasted, but "you have got a problem wiyth one?"

Robbie stammered, "well, yeah, there is this neighbour girl in San Diego. I live in San Diego..."

Zoey shrugged.

Robbie explained more, "she always ignores me, and that hurts me. Her elder brother is rock idol Drake."

Zoey was a bit consternated. _Why had nobody told her that Robbie was a neighbour of the Parkers?_ "OK, Robbie, what's the name of the girl?"

"Her name is Megan," replied Robbie.

Zoey nodded. "OK, I remember when Chase had a crush on me. he did not get around and tell me for several years, until it was too late. I did not ignore him, though, but he must have been disappointed to some degree."

Robbie nodded sadly. Then he talked a bit more about what it means being a neighbour of Drake Parker.

Zoey made a deal with Robbie:

She had to help him more with Megan, while Robbie helped her to hire Drake cheap for a concert at _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ .

* * *

Time flew by, and the four students had to return to _Schneider__'__s_ .

Zoey had kissed Dustin on the top of his head before she jumped into her car.

Dustin waved.

Tracy and Craig had been already waiting.

Pete was waving at Melanie.

Zoey didn't like the way the little Puckett girl looked back at Pete. _That was no good! She was subtly flirting with him..._

Pete smiled sweetly back. "OK, see us next week! Don't forget your lessons!" He wiped sweat from his head. "I'm going to make some work sheets for Melanie. Complete with colours!"

Zoey moaned. _Chase did the same when he had tutored Lola in biology..._ [3:5]

Then the car made its way back from Malibu to Long Beach...

Craig told a lot of annoying stuff about his pupils.

Tracy told a bit about Shelby Marx. "She's going to be Lola's stunt double in her next movie..."

Zoey shrugged. "She will be great... action was never Lola's thing."

* * *

Exhausted from the day at Malibu, Zoey slumped onto her bed.

Stacey bounded in. "Hi, Zoey, do you want a cup of sassafras tea?"

Zoey shook her head. "No, sorry!"

Stacey noticed that Zoey was worried.

Alas, Zoey was not ready to talk about details. But she dared to spread one news. "What would you think about Drake Parker playing here for next spring ball?"

Stacey cheered and bounced around like nobody's business. She had not yet been at PCA when Drake had given his first concert. "Maybe some day I will be Mrs. Stacey Parker!" She hurled a bunch of cotton swabs aloft.

Zoey fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 4 uLove Arts**

* * *

The freshmen pupils at _Schneider__'__s College_ needed to take one class in the esthetical field.

Unfortunately, money had been very scarce for the department of visual arts.

For that avail, the freshman classes in visual arts had been very boring during the first week.

The pupils ad to paint coloured lines or similar downright annoying stuff.

For Zoey, that was very much of a disgrace, as she was very difted in design and painting.

She had designed her own fashion in a very creative manner:

Backpacks[4:1], shirts[4:2], gowns[4:3], and on and on it went.

Alas, after a few weeks,the situation appeared to change.

Zoey was looking forward to decent classes in arts. She had read on the bulletin blackboard that there was finally an appropriate teacher for arts. She beamed with glee.

* * *

Unlike in the more academic classes, Zoey had achieved sitting as far as possible from Stacey duting the classes of arts.

Too bad for Zoey, Pete Pearson had not yet been in those classes. He had chosen music, instead.

Luckily, Jeremiah Trottman had chosen something else, too, so he was not going to bother her.

Zoey whistled merrily.

Ellie and Karen shrugged, as they had no clue concerning what was in fromnt of them.

Then the new teacher walked in.

Stacey stammered, "Jo... Jo... Jo..."

"Joiner," completed the teacher. He wrote his name onto th blackboard. "Harry Joiner[4:4]. But you may call me Harry."

Zoey remembered that name vaguely. _Dustin loved watching a web-show from Seattle, and the afther or brother or so of one of the web show kids was an artist whose idol was Joiner._

Stacey appeared to know him better. She beamed like a bunch of lightbulbs.

Harry Joiner started his classes. "OK, forget about what you have learned so far. Who knows what are the most important requisites of an artist?"

Jock Goldstein jumped up, answering "a hot nude model?"

Zoey almost threw up. _What a perverse jerk!_

Harry Joiner shook his head slowly.

Many others guessed.

Stacey wanted to answer, but Joiner had only asked others.

Finally, America's hitherto greatest modern pop artist solved it himself, saying creativity and patience. You need both of these for a work of arts.

The students looked around.

Harry Joiner continued, "OK, your assignment for the next week will be a work of arts about the topic 'autumn'. The medium is one of your choice, but I want to see patience and creativity. After that, we are going to learn about medieval church arts. But the test about history of arts is only one fifth of your grades, most of it will be for the practical assignments."

The students shrugged.

Zoey knew that she was going to design a gown with pastel chalks.

Stacey was most likely going to use cotton swabs and white glue.

* * *

Zoey met Pete in the cafeteria. "Hi cutie!"

Pete grinned. "Hi! How's arts doing?"

Zoey shrugged. "Tough, the new teacher appears really demanding."

Pete sighed. "I've talked to my uncle. You know that we haven't got enough students for the cheerleading squad..."

Zoey nodded. _One of the best cheerleaders was temporarily unavailable. She had been pregnant from the best friend of her boyfriend and quarterback of the football squad._[_4:5_] She had already been playing twice without pon-pon support.

Pete continued, "well, your former school will lend us cheerleaders."

Zoey gasped. _Alas, when the Pacific Coast Academy had still been a mere boys' school, and they were tired of the male cheerleaders becoming the laughing stock of the county, they had rented cheerleaders from nearby schools. It was understandable that they helped out __Schneider__'__s college__._

Pete grinned. "And you already know the chief of those cheerleaders."

"Probably..." remarked Zoey.

Pete explained that it was Melanie Puckett who had volunteered.

Zoey's lunch got stuck in her throat. _Melanie 'boy thief' Puckett? She was only up to stealing Pete from her!_ "How good for Melanie," replied Zoey.

Pete was worried. "Is something wrong with you?"

Zoey shook her head, "doubt so, I must have just bit on a particularly hot piece of pepper..."

Pete shrugged. "OK, good you're OK." He sighed with relief.

Of course, Zoey felt nowhere near OK. She walked to her afternoon classes with pains in her head and in her stomach. _Was there a way to talk more girls into cheerleading? Maybe Stacey? That would be optimal, because Pete was as sure as hell not falling for a lisping stargazer that juggled cotton swabs for breakfast. On the other hand, if it ever turned out that Zoey had talked girls like Stacey into cheerleading, she would lose most of her steadily increasing popularity, and she was in the top of the polls for the elections for the office of the freshman president._

* * *

And then there was another lesson in arts.

Harry Joiner had just entered the classroom. "OK, let us watch your works..."

Jock Goldstein's work was the first to be evaluated.

It was apparently just a wooden plate dipped into grey paint.

"What does this represent," asked he the 'artist'.

Goldstein replied, "It's a pack of nude grey girls in the autumn mist..."

The pupils gasped.

Harry Joiner was upset. "F ... minus!"

Goldstein clenched his fists. "Ha, I knew it... what? F?"

Joiner nodded.

Goldstein pouted with dismay.

Next, Harry Joiner wanted to see Stacey Dillsen's work. He asked her to present it.

It was an elaborate sculpture of a tree that had lost its leaves.

Harry Joiner scratched his chin thrice, and he started walking about the sculpture. "A genius work!"

Zoey coughed. "How could Stacey come up with anything genius? She was never really good at anything."

Joiner praised Stacey's love for the detail, while still keeping the greater whole in mind. "Straight A!"

Stacey smiled.

Zoey was finally excited what Harry Joiner was going to say about her opus.

Joiner asked Zoey to present the chalk pastel.

Zoey grinned. "This is the gown of the queen of the fall from a novel J.T. Hawthorne has written five years ago." She talked a few minutes abourt the book, and why she had painted the gown this way, and not in any different manner.

Harrt Joiner looked consternated. "Well, I know what you want to say, this is certainly a justification for such a work to exist, but..."

Zoey fainted. "But what..."

Harry Joiner continued, "I don't want to say that the picture is bad, but ... no, I can't evaluate that, sorry." He shook his head.

Zoey coughed. _What was that? Nobody had ever had the guts to tell her that her pictures were bad. That hurt like a hit with a sledge-hammer right between the eyes._

Some pupils laughed about Zoey.

* * *

Zoey was back in her dorm. She lay sadly on her bed.

Stacey Dillsen came in. "Sorry!"

Zoey expected that Stacey was going to rub some burning salt into her fresh wounds.

Stacey wanted to make some sassafras tea for Zoey.

_And she was going to give the rusty dagger a couple of twists._ Zoey felt as miserable as could be.

Stacey sighed. "Do you want to know what I think about Harry Joiner's judgment?"

Zoey would never have asked Stacey about her opinion, and she did definitely not want to know about it.

Stacey had that habitude of not really caring about whether her comment was welcome or not, whence she started to say it anywaus, "I'm sure that Joiner just envies you, because you are much more gifted than him."

Zoey coughed. "What?"

Stacey repeated it.

Zoey had understood what Stacey had said, but she did not believe it. Alas, if only she had watched Dustin's favourite web show...

* * *

Zoey would never have thought that she dared to listen to anything Stacey could say, but she had decided to talk to Harry Joiner in his office, anyways.

Joiner was apparently embarassed when Zoey had got the guts to show up. He sighed. "See, I'm totally ashamed because... I've never seen any greater desugner..."

Zoey fainted.

Joiner moaned. "Two years ago, I was in a similar situation when I visited a freelance artist in Seattle, around thirty years old, maybe a bit younger. Nobody had heard about him back then, but I knew that he had displayed more of his gift for his young career than I had done back when I was young. That was so embarassing. I said that his works were not good. His little sister tortured me for several weeks, because said artist had gone depressive upon my judgment , until I came to admit the truth."

Zoey was flabbergasted.

Joiner clarified that he was not worthy of judging or grading Zoey's works. "But don't tell anyone about it..." He whimpered fearfully. "Stacey is brilliant, but your artistic talent is like from a different galaxy..."

Zoey sighed deeply. She was not going to put Joiner deliberately to shame in the public. _But what to do?_ She was not even dedicated to becoming an artist. _It was just one of many gifts of hers, and she would rather have gone to law- or business school, hell, at least that was what their parents expected, and that__'__s why she had not been urged to follow them to London. Was following her artistic vein going to lead to troubles with mom and dad? That was still hard to say. And was it really possible to admit that Stacey Dillsen had been ultimately the one to encourage her to go and ask Joiner about the truth?_

Only time was able to tell.

In addition,those troubles with Harry Joiner had just distracted Zoey from her worries concerning her arch-enemy Melanie Puckett to come over and cheerlead for _Schneider__'__s College_ , especially for Pete Pearson.

There were a few important basketball matches around the corner.

Zoey anticipated them with mixed feelings.

* * *

**Chapter 5 uWorry About Michael**

* * *

Before the first critical basketball match, Zoey wanted to talk to Ellie.

Ellie Barret was one of the proper cheerleaders of _Schneider__'__s_ . Due to the lack of colleagues, she was forced to work side by side with hired cheerleaders like Melanie.

This turned out as fairly difficult.

Underneath her nice shell, Melanie was still the old arrogant beast that had once broken Dustin's heart into smithereens and turned Zoey more angry than a bunch of insane furies.

Alas, this was not the main reason for Zoey to tall to Ellie.

But Ellie was also Michael's cousin.

Zoey had not heard much about Michael, which was strange.

The gang had promised to keep up mutual contact inspite of their lives having taken different turns.

Zoey had talked to Lola and Quinn who requested her to tutor her respective relatives. She had heard from Logan who boasted with all his French girls who were so good at French kissing. She had heard from Chase who had read unto her some selected passages from his playes.

But Michael?

She had occasionally talked to Ellie who had just replied something like "He's fine." She had asked Michael for helping her with getting Drake to play at a college party at _Schneider__'__s_ , but she had not yet received a reply. That's why Zoey had asked Robbie Carmichael to contact Drake.

Alas, the rock idol was really busy, having to prepare for concerts in New York, Rio, Tokyo, and so on.

Now Zoey asked Ellie again.

Instead of saying the usual short greetings, she grabbed Zoey and rested her head on her shoulder, starting to sob.

Zoey was flabbergasted.

Ellie wiped a tear from her eyes. "He played basketball with Drake."

Zoey did not think of that as a bad thing.

Ellie continiued, "Michael stumbled over a stray ball, and he fell unluckily on his head..."

Zoey startled.

Ellie wiped a tear off her face. "The doc says that Michael must already have suffered from some similar accident before. In any case, things went worse, and he needs a surgical intervention in order to..."

Zoey fainted and froze to a block of ice.

Elie started weepimg."He has not allowed me to talk toyou about it, nor does he want his other high-school friends to know, but... he might suffer serious nervous damage, like turning deaf, or lame, or worse..."

Zoey almost exploded. _Why had Michael tried to keep this a secret?_

Ellie eplained, "Michael is too afraid of a surgery, because one of his grandpas - not mine - died in hospital. The surgeons were incomptent, but nobody could prove anything. We are not able to talk him into going to hospital."

Zoey almost threw up. _This was terrible news!_

Ellie sobbed. "Sorry, I couldn't lie any longer."

Zoey sighed. "That's OK!" She couldn't decide:

Was it a good or a bad thing to know about Michael's condition?

Obviously Michael did not want his friends to get all worried and troubled, and he was afraid of them starting to talk him into a surgery.

Being mad at Ellie would of course not have been a solution.

Ellie was just the messenger.

Should Zoey have told Quinn, Lola, Chase, and Logan about Michael's condition?

Michael would not have approved of that.

* * *

Zoey was already asleep when Stacey returned from supper.

Alas' Zoey's sleep was nowhere near calm and sane.

She often talked aloud, without waking up from the mayhem. She wallowed on her blanket.

Stacey wondered more and more about the things going on. She tried to make Zoey wake up, but it didn't work. She even offered her some cup of sassafras tea.

Zoey's word did not make consistently much sense.

But now she mention Michael's disease and surgery.

Stacey was flabbergasted. "Michael? What is wrong with him?"

Apparently, Zoey did not answer. She just continued stammering and cringing on her bed.

Stacey was now worried. She needed to know about that. _Tottman may have talked about it on the campus radio, and then..._ But she remembered what a mess she had caused two years earlier when she talked to Trottman about rumours of Zoey's departure, making them sound like confirmed reality. She did not know how to reach Michael or his family.

Ellie could not stand Stacey.

Alas, Stacey still had got Chase's cellular number from the day they met first.[5:1]

Chase had destroyed one of her cotton swab models by accident, and he had given her his number so that she may call him and order him to help her repair it.

Stacey took her cellular phone. Then she typed Chase's number.

The cell woke up Chase who was three hours ahead, not as much as back when he lived in England, but it was terrible, too.

Stacey told Chase about the things spoken by sleeping Zoey.

Surprised Chase was flabbergasted. He even heard Zoey's continued talk about Michael's problem. He decided there and then to get a pass for a few days and come to Zoey in order to find out about Michael.

* * *

The basketball match had gone terribly wrong.

Coach Pearson had to exchange poorly focussed Zoey. He was desperated, as Zoey used to be his most reliable point guard and defender.

Pete tried to talk to Zoy, but he did not get anywhere.

Zoey was close to starting to talk to Pete during the break of the match.

But then Melanie snuck up to Pete in a totally seductive manner.

Ellie tried to screen Zoey, but she failed.

Zoey had to throw up when she noticed Melanie's activity.

Needless to say:

Zoey did not say anything about Michael to Pete.

The match was lost.

Zoey walked away, hanging her head low.

* * *

The next day, Chase showed up on the campus. He was totally upset because Zoey had not told him about Michael. "Why did I have to hear about it from Stacey?"

Zoey was consternated. "Stacey told you what?" Zoey wondered about Stacey's knowledge about what happened to Michael.

Chase shrugged. "She did not say much, you were apparently talking some crap about Michael while asleep. Something involving injuries, surgery,..."

Zoey's stomach cramped.

Why had Zoey not simply kept her insane mouth shut when asleep?

Even Elliw was going to turn grumpy upon realising that Zoey had spread informations about Michael, albeit in her sleep and without knowing it.

Chase urged Zoey almost violently to tell him all her informations concerning Michael's status. He did not know where to reach Michael.

Mike Barret was not permanently on the road with Drake, but wherever he was needed, according to his producer, Gustavo Rocque.

And Mr. Rocque was known as a choleric whipper of the worst sort.

Chase was by mo means willing to get to know that producer in person.

Zoey knew the following about Mr. Rocque:

He was working toogether with various pupils from _Palmwood_ 's, the school of Camille, a cousin of Quinn.

Zoey explained: "I might tutor Camille in a few months."

Chase had not got much time to waste here in California.

Broadway needed him soon again.

He decided to go and look, along with Stacey.

Zoey was consternated. _Chase trusted Stacey more than the girl he had wanted so badly for several years?_ Zoey did not understand that Stacey could worry about people, too.

In addition, Chase wanted Zoey to get some rest.

Zoey did not understand that.

Her mood turned a bit stinky.

Zoey returned to her dormitory cube.

* * *

Zoey had calmed down during the next days. Now she tutored Robbie Carmichael again. She hoped Robbie to be able to get Drake to help her looking for Michael.

Robbie shrugged. "I will try."

"How's the thing with Drake's sister going," wondered Zoey.

Robert Carmichael sighed. "I've figured that she deserves a lot better. But I will still help you with getting Drake at your college party. He loves parties with girls."

Zoey chuckled. "Typical Drake!"

Robbie nodded.

Zoey waved at er student before leaving the campus of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ . She thought about the following months when she was supposed to tutor Quinn's cousin. Suddenly, Zoey remembered Quinn having already performed several surgeries.

Maybe Quinn was able to help Michael?

However, Michael had to be found first.

Chase had returned to New York City.

The results of Chase's research were thin, though.

Camille was insane, according to Chase, more cranky than Lola.

You never knew whether Camille was serious or whether she was just practising for some casting session.

Zoey shovered in anticipation of the upcoming days of tutoring Camille.

But was that of any help for Zoey's quest of finding Michael?

He probably did not want to be found and bothered with all the surgery talk.

There were a few lights awaiting at the end of the tunnel, though.

Mr. Rocque's secretary Kelly Waynright was really nice, unlike her boss.

Katie Knight, a middle school kid at _Palmwood_ 's, was totally smart and able to trick many people.

Zoey was still not at ease, but not all hope was gone.

* * *

Zoey had just called Katie Knight on the phone.

Stacey was excited.

Zoey was not at all keen on having to work with Stacey in order to find Michael, though.

Katie appeared cool. She knew how to squeeze informations from Mr. Rocque.

Alas, the more the chances to find Michael were growing, the higher turned Zoey's fears of being received in an abrasive and hostile manner by her old friend.

Chase was not going to come with her. He could not leave New York.

Informing Lola or Quinn before meeting Michael would just have increased the latter's inevitable anger.

Michael was clearly not willing to let either of those girls know about his misery.

Zoey dragged herself from headache to headache, but she still refused to accept Stacey's cups of tea. She also did not want Stacey to be with her in the moment of meeting Michael again.

Tough times were ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 6 uHeal Michael**

* * *

Finally, Katie Knight had tricked Gustavo Rocque into publishing the schedule of Michael Barret.

Rocque stomped his feet and thundered, "Now Griffin is going to kill me!"

Mr. Griffin was the man above Gustavo Rocque, and the highest man in so-called _Fujisaki Empire_ who understood anything about music and entertainment.

Mr. Fujisaki, the man above Griffin, was also the man above Logan Reese's father Malcolm: He invested billions of bucks into Hollywood, but he had no feeling for performance arts and acting of any sort.

Money was Fujusaki's whole concern.

The old boss showed no emotions.

For that reason, it was impossible to get him to pity Michael.

So one thing was obvious:

Zoey and her friends had to find and help Michael without Fujisaki's knowledge, and in a way that caused no discernible economic disadvantage unto Fujisaki.

Failing to do was going to mean the end of almost everyone who depended on sponsoring by the _Fujisaki Imperium_ .

This explained the weirdness of Gustavo Rocque, in particular his frequent choleric attacks.

* * *

Zoey had to be careful.

This started with the necessity of finding an appropriate stage in Michael's schedule for an aimed intervention.

Zoey chose a scheduled meeting with Drake and his manager Josh in Beverly Hills.

Of course Zoey's college schedule was tight.

But, luckily, she had been allowed by Mrs. Hawthorne to write a biography of Drake Parker as a class project.

Zoey's first project with Stacey had been a plain success, at least in the eyes of the famous novelist.

In Zoey's way of looking at it, the project had rather been an ongoing torture.

Stacey had been hard to bear.

But Mrs. Hawthorne didn't consider Zoey's opinion, and she assigned Stacey and Zoey once more as partners.

Zoey's mental pains increased.

Stacey was totally pleased. "Now I'm going to be Mrs. Stacey Parker!"

* * *

Zoey and Stacey met Drake and Josh in a pub in downtown Los Angeles.

Stacey was so excited, her heart bounced all over the city.

Zoey was annoyed by Stacey's restless demeanour.

And there they were:

Drake Parker and Joshuah Nichols.

Joh was not only Drake's manager, but also his step-brother, and, on top of all, his conscience.

Drake was such a slacker, he would hardly have stuck to schedules without Josh's permanent reminders.

Also, it was all down to Josh's frequent interventions that Drake cared about Michael Barret's wellfare at all, or that of any of his collaborators, for that matter.

Stacey squealed a lot. "Aw Drake, may I have an autograph on your latest DVD?" She waved a DVD around.

Of course, Stacey was so totally the opposite of what an overall popular boy like Drake Parker expected form a girl.

Stacey's lisp annoyed the living hell out of Drake.

Stacey felt ignored, so she talked even more.

Josh tried to tell Drake not to be so hard to Stacey.

Whatever, Drake only listened to Zoey's questions.

Stacey was increasingly disappointed.

Drake tried to hit on Zoey, but he was not worthy of her.

Josh repeatedly poked Drake, reminding him of the proper goal of the meeting.

Finally, Drake and Zoey agreed on meeting Michael together.

Stacey tried to ask Drake a couple of suggestive questions for the biography, but she got totally ignored. She turned very sad.

Drake's friends Craig and Eric bounded in.

Zoey was disgusted. But, all of a sudden, she had a subtle idea. _Eric was a dork that scared away girls. Stacey was a dork that scared away boys. How about putting them together? Then they would be out of everybody__'__s way._

Of course this was not a plan to be carried out within a few minutes.

Zoey needed to be patient.

And, for the time being, Michael's health was more important.

* * *

Michael was already waiting for Drake and Josh in the conference room of Griffin's studio complex. He had not expected Zoey.

His head hurt a lot.

But Michael's problems were still the same.

He refused to trust medics.

Some Dr. Nussbaum[6:1] had made a fatal diagnosis.

Zoey walked in, following Drake and Josh.

Michael was consternated. He screamed with anger and dismay when he bounced arund the room, hitting the walls thrice.

The last impact caused Michael to flounder, stumble, and keel over again.

Zoey went pale, as she knew that his current situation had been the consequence of similar collisions. "Michael?" She wanted to ask him whether he was OK,

But this would have sounded sarcastic, given his situation.

Zoey just sighed when she helped up Michael again.

Michael told about Nussbaum's diagnosis, filled with utter disgust. "My grandpa died, when..."

Zoey knew that story. "Ellie told me..."

Michael grunted, "damn' Ellie!"

Josh urged Michael successfully to calm down. "She's a loving and caring relative of yours."

Michael sighed deeply.

Alas, Drake and Josh knew Dr. Nussbaum.

The medic had been a guest surgeon in _St. Schneider__'__s Hospital_ when Josh needed his foot cut open.

Fortunately, it had been Dr. Fishbaum[6:2] to repair Josh's foot, allowing him to survive and even be able to dance again.

Drake hated Dr. Nussbaum with unlimited passion. "Don't even consider getting him to touch you! He's a freak!"

Zoey sighed deeply. Finally, she had to invoke Quinn. "She has already saved several lives with her interventions, such as that of Mrs. Puckett, Melanie's mom, who would have gone blind without Quinn's eye lasering."[6:3]

Michael twitched in a way that was usually Josh's business. "Quinn would do that?"

Zoey had not yet talked to Quinn about it. "But if we ask her nicely, she will. Friends don't let friends down."

Michael was not quite at ease, given a bunch of incidents caused by Quinn, but he accepted. He trusted his friend of five years more than some arrogant surgeon.

* * *

Quinn had called Michael to some secret location in downtown Los Angeles.

Only Ellie and Zoey had accompanied Michael.

Quinn opened a box will many tools.

Michael shivered. "Is that used for slicing my skull open? I hate open skulls... they are gross..."

Quinn shook her head. She also read Nussbaum's report. "That's not correct medical terminology..."

Ellie didn't care about terminology, whatever that was, she just wanted Michael to get saved.

Quinn unpacked a set of quinnoculars[6:4] from her box.

Those were like a bunch of telescopes tied together, allowing for very detailed examination of even hidden things.

Quinn concluded, "OK, Fishbaum's statements are not only technically incorrect, but also exaggerated. Michael may even get away without surgery, but there's not much time left."

Michael looked aghast.

Quinn explained, "I may brew some medication that will help Michael, but there's also a long list of thigs he may not eat, and some gymnastic exercises... those will save him in a bloodless manner."

Michael wanted to bounce around, but he was held back by Zoey and Ellie. He needed to calm down, otherwise everything was for naught.

Quinn started brewing some potions on site. "Those will improve the circulation of blood in Michael's brain, and reduce the stress of his sensitive nerves."

Dr. Nussbaum disappeared over night from the face of California because of his failure, and because he had been reveiled as nothing but a greedy sucker, like the charlatan who had carelessly killed Michael's grandfather.

* * *

Down to Quinn's medications, Michael's situation was improving steadily.

Zoey did not need to worry too much anymore. She was now alone in her room. She had talked Stacey into interviewing Craig and Eric about Drake's past life in San Diego Belleview.

Suddenly, her cellular phone rang.

Zoey picked it up. "Zoey Brooks... Stacey?"

Stacey grinned. "Some stranger is here in Eric's dormitory cabin, and he needs to talk to you."

Zoey sighed. She promised to show up soon.

Alas, Eric's and Craig's room was lika e death zone for Zoey.

* * *

Zoey had just entered Eric's and Craig's room.

There was a wigged guy.

Zoey had an idea.

The stranger removed his wig, confirming Zoey's thought. He was Drake Parker. "I needed the wig to get past the hysterical fangirls, especially..." He looked at Stacey.

Zoey understood that. "OK, so, what's up, Drake?"

Drake replied, "thanks for saving my best composer of all times..."

Zoey nodded. "Any time..."

Drake continued,"I nwill perform at your party, and that without charge. Josh deems this appropriate in such a case."

Stacey's heart almost collapsed.

She had not yet given up on the rock idol. She took her notebook. "Do you want to hear my new chapter for Drake's biography?"

Zoey could not stop Stacey.

Stacey concluded by singing the _Sassafras Tea Song_ [6:5]

Drake did not really listen. At least he tried not to listen.

Actually, the song hurt his ears.

"I'm very gifted as a singer, right, Drake?" asked Stacey, begging like a puppy. "We should make a record together, don't you think so?"

Drake did definitely not think anything close to that. He grunted in an attempt of ignoring the annoying cotton swab freak.

Stacey turned sad again.

Drake needed to walk away, "I need to meet Josh downtown."

Zoey nodded. "See you at the party!" She smiled.

Drake pulled Zoey into a tight yet harmless hug.

Stacey's eyed bugged out.

She misunderstood the gesture.

Her blood boiled for excessive jealousy.

Stacey needed to tell Jeremiah Trottman about the incident.

It was definitely important news for the school's TV channel.

Zoey waved at Drake.

Drake donned his wig, and he left the building.

What were others, such as, let's say, Melanie Puckett and Pete Pearson, going to think about the hug between Drake and Zoey?

Time was going to tell.

* * *

**Chapter 7 uLose Pete**

* * *

Zoey was done with basketball training.

Today, Coach Pearson had made them run up some virtual staircases.

Zoey panted like some old and rusty steam engine.

It had been exhausting.

She wiped some billowing pearls of red hot sweat off her infernally burning cheeks. But she had beat the high score.

Ellie had been waiting for Zoey. "Hi, maybe we don't need external cheerleaders that much anymore." She smiled.

Zoey wondered why.

Eliie explained. "Maria[7:1] Hughes... I've talked her in to taking up cheerleading."

Zoey had not even known that Maria had been a cheerleader, once upon a time.

Ellie Barret explained, "well, at middle school, Maria had been the main cheerleader at buildingRocky Road, my old school."

Zoey had not yet known that Ellie and Maria had been to the same middle school, but she had suspected something like that.

"But for high-school," continued Ellie, "Maria went to the _Pacific Coast Academy_ ."

Zoey gasped again. "Did Michael know..."

Ellie sighed. "Well, Maria properly switched because I had told her about Michael's life at _Pacific Coast Academy_ ."

"Makes sense..." condluded Zoey.

Ellie nodded. "I wanted to switch, too. That's why I talked a lot about it to our parents. Alas, Maria's parents allowed for the switch, mine didn't!" She sighed deeply.

Zoey comforted Ellie. "But Maria didn't go to PCA because she liked Michael?"

Giggling Ellie continued. "She adored him a bit, but certainly... no. Michael played still basketball. If Maria had come to _Pacific Coast Academy_ for that avail, she would not have given up on cheerleading, the great chance of being close to the basketball stars, would she?"

Zoey nodded. "That makes sense, yeah, so why did she give up on cheerleading?"

Ellie sighed. "She wanted to concentrate on arts, instead."

Of course Zoey knew about Maria's artistic gift.

Maria had painted various picrtures of students, including one of Mark del Figgalo, as a gift for Quinn. Although she was not in Joiner's classes, Maria still practiced painting for some other classes.

Ellie explained, "as cheerleaders, we used to wear some dull uniforms. Things turned wiorse when one Maris Bingham started designing those uniforms.[7:2] Maris is a spoiled lass, a female Logan Reese you might say, whose mom owns a models' agency in Upstate. She wasn't as gifted as Geena Fabiano, the second best teenage fashion designer of the USA , but she was much more arrogant..."

Zoey had never heard about Geena Fabiano. She shrugged helplessly.

Ellie moaned, "Maris has spoiled our unforms so badly, you won't want toknow how. I still don't understand how Addie Singer, Geena's best friend, could even dare to decide in favour of Maris's disgusting design."

Zoey shuddered with disgust. "Singer? Sounds like Ben Singer."

Ellie giggle. "Ben is Addie's elder brother! They don't get along at all, though, well, sometimes they do, but not as perfectly as you and Dustin, for example."

_The thing with Dustin had not always been that easy, either..._ Zoey gasped and choked. "What? Really? I can't imagine how a boy with a sister may be so disrespectful towards most girls." She moaned and shuddered. _Alas, it was strange that Ben had started respecting Zoey a lot more after a few weeks, although he wasn__'__t much better in general._

"Oh, Ben isn't as tough as he seems," replied Ellie, "his ex-girlfriend Jen had made him hide in the toilets after some scary movie..."[7:3]

Zoey coughed. "Worse than movies with frenzied ninjas stabbing you with chopsticks?"[7:4] She was still upset because Michael, Chase, and Logan had allowed Dustin to view that horror film with them.

Ellie choked. "Much worse... Anyways, my ex-boyfriend Zachariah Carter Schwartz once hired Ben in oreder to test my reliability.[7:5] Both of them behaved like idiots." She shuddered with excessive disgust.

Zoey shrugged. "Maybe later."

Ellie nodded. "OK, but you've caught the drift, anyways." She waved.

Zoey sighed with excessive relief.

Melanie was now not going to see Pete regularly anymore.

The tutoring schedules have gone through a rotation.

Pete was now the tutor of some Jordan Lewis, basketball star of some high-school in downtown Los Angeles.

Just as Zoey was now tutoring Quinn's Camille and Lola's Tori.

With Maria doing the cheerleading, no external cheerleaders were needed, well, at least not the same girls every week.

* * *

Zoey and Stacey were studying for an upcoming test in Mathematics. Neither of them had made a dual course back at high school, thus this course was obligatory and amounted for one fifth of their first year's total.

Zoey moaned heavily. "I don't see any sense in all that calculus stuff..."

Stacey sighed. She had learnt something earlier on for astronomy, and now she was - to some degree - able to calculate the trajectory of the stars around the sun. But she had not understood it as well as Quinn or Firewire. And her attempts of helping Zoey were too chaotic.

Something was knocking at the door.

Stacey went in order to open.

Pete walked in. "Hi!"

Stacey waved. She rushed out, leaving Zoey alone with Pete.

Zoey feared Stacey to listen at the other side of the door, but she didn't really mind.

Pete asked Zoey, "OK, you know, we boys have got a very poor taste when it comes to the beautiful things, such as jewels and fashion..."

Zoey moaned, "I guess so..."

Pete nodded. "Well, thus I thought you to go and look for some rings, along with me."

Zoey's heart beat much faster than a Jet-X racing downhill. _Wow!_ She blushed a shade of deep purple.

Pete smiled. "I knew that someone who is so great in art must have a perfect taste."

Zoey chuckled like a horse. She saw herself already in a self-designed and self-sewed wedding gown, and Pete by her side in a tuxedo suiot she had designed and taylored just for him.

Pete nodded. "Melanie will sure be totally thankful for you having helped me to chose wonderful promise rings for her and for me." He smiled.

Zoey stepped back, and she fainted. "Melanie," whispered she.

Zoey's heart stopped like an overloaded truck rnning into a wall.

She felt like hidden by a concrete block, right between her eyes.

Pete wondered what was going on. "Zoey? What's wrong?"

Zoey was not able to talk about it.

Melanie had almost been out of the race.

Zoey had been so close to forgetting about the worst of all competitors.

And now it was all lost.

Pete had no clue. "And now your Drake may not have any more reason to be worried. He knows that I'm happily engaged to Melanie, so..."

Zoey coughed blood. _Drake? What the heck was going on?_ "My Drake?"

Her voice was totally weak.

Pete shrugged. "Do you need some medical help?"

"No," groaned Zoey, "I just need to be alone!"

Pete sighed. "As you wish. But if you're not going to feel better by tomorrow, you should really..."

Zoey pushed Pete through the door, and she closed it with a thudding noise. Then she threw herself onto her own bed and started to weep piteously.

Stacey had not been waiting beyond the door.

Thus Zoey was now still all alone.

Nobody heard her desperate screams.

Zoey would have swallowed some bottles of poison.

Maybe Stacey's white glue? Was it toxic enough?

Where was Stacey when one needed her wonderful stuff?

Zoey knew all too well that it was also her own fault.

She had had way more occasions than Melanie to come out unto Pete.

And a simple hug with Drake Parker had destroyed everything. It was really a hug of the same sort she used to apply on her dad before she returned from her summer trip to England.

Stacey must have seen it differently. But how could she have known?

Nobody has ever hugged Stacey, no matter of any reason.

And Zoey knew that very well.

Stacey was thus totally unable to tell various sorts of hugs apart. She must have felt exactly like Quinn noticing Mark del Figgalo and Maria Hughes wrapping their arms around each other right in the lounge.

Quinn had almost gone crazy over the situation.

Wasn't Maria Hughes's intervention into the whole scenario right now a hell of an incident?

* * *

Hours later, Stacey returned from a movie. She opened the door. "Are you now engaged to Pete?" She smiled.

Alas, Zoey's position on her own bed did not exactly make the impression of Zoey and Pete having celebrated an engagement party.

Stace was worried. "Zoey?"

Her disappointed roomie was now silent.

Too many tears have been shed.

Zoey was now almost drowning in the flood caused by her own tears.

Stacey's heart stood still. "Zoey? Zoey?"

Zoey could not talk. She had cried her throat sore and bleeding.

Stacey was clueless. _What to do?_ She sat up Zoey, trying to comfort her. But she didn't know any reason for Zoey's sadness. "What's up with Pete?"

Zoey was still too week to answer.

Too bad it was already too late to ask others.

Stacey did not budge from Zoey's side through the whole night. She also gave her some cups of sassafras tea to drink.

Zoey never really wanted any of Stacey's cups of tea, but she hoped now in that tea being poison. She was unable to sleep that night.

* * *

Stacey and Zoey yawned their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Ellie and Maria were consternated. "Oh goodness. Zoey?"

Zoey sobbed.

Ellie sent Stacey away. "Eric Blonowitz has been asking for you."

Zoey whimpered, "Pete and Melanie are engaged." She shuddered with extreme terror when poressing those words through her sore throat.

Alas, Stacey's cups of tea had actually helped.

Ellie and Maria sighed. "Dern!"

Zoey nodded. "It sucks so hard."

Ellie, Maria, and Stacey needed to get Zoey back onto her feet.

But that was not going to be easy.

* * *

**Chapter 8 uRemember**

* * *

Stacey sobbed. "I'm so sorry for having hurt you when I talked about you and Drake..."

Zoey lay still in her bed and refused to talk.

Stacey invited Zoey for a smoothie in Ben's juice bar.

Reluctantly, Zoey accepted. "OK" Apparently, she was still far from being over Pete. _It wasn__'__t Stacey__'__s fault. She just had to have fessed up to Pete before that hug with Drake. And occasions for doing so had been many. It would have been much easier in the hypothetical case of Melanie being like Rebecca. But even the old Trisha Kirby had never been as obnoxious as the black-haired beauty. Trisha would have respected Zoey__'__s older rights. But doing nothing was her ultimate downfall._

* * *

Stacey and Zoey entered _Juice Factory_ .

Ben grinned. "A table for the ladies?"

Zoey sighed deeply.

Stacey started lisping in a bubbly manner. "Yeah, but not too close to an open window, I suffer from unilateral astigmatism[8:1] , and my eyes start to secrete tears when hit by a gust of wind."

Ben shrugged helplessly. "OK, that table looks appropriate..."

He guided the girls into the darkest corner.

Zoey did not object. She really did not want to be seen by too many pupils. She was not only popular, but also the rectifying spirit of the school, at least for the freshmen and sophomores.

Stacey ordered the juices for Zoey and for herself. "I like _cassis_ [8:2] smoothie most."

Ben was slightly annoyed by Stacey's lisp, but he did not mind it as much as e.g. Lola who had always treated Stacey like dirt. He prepared the smoothies.

Zoey was still very sad.

Ben returned to the girls and sat down. "A nice cassis smoothie for Stacey, and apple smoothie for Zoey."

Zoey smiled.

The smoothie tasted perfect. It was soothing Zoey's burdened mind.

Today, the drinks were served in some special cups.

Zoey inspected them.

A girl's face was on their back.

Zoey's eyes bugged out. "Nicole Bristow!"

Stacey looked aghast. She had heard of her, but, having arrived at _Pacific Coast Academy_ only after Nicole's departure, she had never met that girl.

Ben explained, "she's the daughter of the greates juice vendor of Kansas.[8:3]. Her dad delivers us with equipment."

Zoey was flabbergasted. "The world is so small..."

Ben grinned. "Yes, it is!"

"For two years," explained Zoey, "Nicole had been my best friend at my boarding school. Then she had to leave us because she was boy-crazy. She went to some girl school. I haven't heard of her in almost four years. Now Stacey is my best friend." She sweated. _Had she actaully said that?_

Stacey fainted.

Ben remarked, "I k now her girl school. _St. Agnes_ , not far from my hometown in Pennsylvania."

Zoey coughed.

Ben moaned, "she's a really gorgeous chick."

Zoey shuddered. _Why was she the only girl that Ben respected properly?_

Ben explained, "most girls from _St. Agnes_ are mean beasts. Nicole is sweet and bubbly. There was a big war between us district school kids and those private school kids. Only here have I learnt that only a few kids from prep schools are that bad. Most of you are OK."

Zoey sighed with relief. And she wondered where Nicole was now.

"_New England Vocational College for Cosmetic Professions_ ," remarked Ben. "she wants to be a hairdresser."

That did not really surprise Zoey.

Ben smiled. "I might see her during the vacations. She does not like to go to Kansas, she hates Kansas."

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Ben continued, "Maybe I can talk her into visiting you."

Zoey smiled, "that would be so... wonderful!"

Stacey grinned.

Ben sighed. "You're a lot like my mom," spoke he unto Zoey.

Zoey gasped. _Was that the reason for his resceptful demeanour?_

Ben explained that his mother was a real estate agent in Pennsylvania. "She sells houses and gardens, usually middle-class objects, unlike her totally unfair and manipulative competitor Karen Heckerling. She's more of an angel than a woman." He smiled.

Zoey shrugged. _OK, that explained everything._

But it felt good being compared to Mrs. Singer, as opposed to Karen Heckerling.

Ben needed to return to the counter in order to serve incoming customers, such as Tracy Baldwin, Craig Ramirez, Jeremiah Trottman, Gary Wolf, and so on.

Stacey looked at her watch. "Do you want to go to cinema with me? I'm going to pay."

Zoey sighed. "Thanks. You've already done a lot for me since Pete..." She shuddered down to painful memories. "It doesn't bother you too much?"

Stacey shook her head. "Not for my new best friend forever."

Zoey sighed with relief.

Stacey conttinued, "but tomorrow I want to watch some stars with Eric Blonowitz. Then we will go to our botanic garden and study sassafras bushes."

Zoey giggled. "Are you and Eric now..."

Stacey smiled. "Finally a boy that loves watching stars with me and my telescope, and who doesn't object to helping me with my cotton swabs and white glue."

Zoey grinned merrily. "Good for you and Eric"

Stacey overheard some rumours from neighbouring tables.

It was the time of the year when the school was watching out for upcoming high-school graduates that had not yet picked a college.

_St. Schneider__'__s_ managed some sort of honours roll for students that had lured most freshmen to the school.

Stacey sighed. "I would only scare freshmen away."

Zoey would have confirmed that until the recent days. "Not necessarily..."

Stacey sighed.

Zoey thought about making sort of a mini-campaign at the high-schools where she had worked as a tutor.

Ben was done caring for the other customers, so he returned to Zoey and Stacey, sighing. "My sister Addie and her friends are about graduating aat the end of this spring."

Zoey shrugged. "So... you will get them to join us?"

Ben moaned, "I never got along well with Addie when I lived at home."

Zoey shrugged. "But do you miss her? My Dustin is only half an hour from here, and I miss him badly."

Ben nodded sadly. "Don't tell that around, though..."

Zoey and Stacey promised to remain silent.

Ben told them about those kids. "Addie wants to become a songwriter. She plays the guitar, and she loves poems, especially some Poe. Is that the inventor of the term _Poetry_ ?"

Zoey shook her head. "_Poetry_ is of ancient Greek roots."

Ben shrugged.

Zoey smiled. "Oh well. Addie sounds a lot like my best male friend from boarding school times."

"Chase Mathews," squealed Stacey.

Zoey nodded."He is now at the _Broadway_ ... some internship as a playwright."

Ben listened carefully. "I think Addie would love something like that."

Zoey fetched a sheet of paper, and she wrote Chase's addresses onto it. "New York is much closer to Pennsylvania than to California."

Stacey and Ben nodded.

The three of them had roots in New England, but they had made it to California without ever regretting it.

Ben continued. "Then there is Geena, a hot chick that is interested i fashion and cosmetics."

Zoey choked, as she was an aspiring fashion designer.

"But she will probably drop out with a GED," remaked Ben sadly, "school isn't hers. In any case, no real college will take her."

Zoey shrugged. "That's too bad. I have designed a lot of outfits, but I'm not sure of that working out as a real job. Geena should send me a folder with her bestd esigns, maybe we can work a bit together."

Ben nodded. "That would be great. Finally, there's Zachariah Carter Schwartz. He's a bit weird, as a pacifist and an ecological freak. But he plays basketball pretty well."

Zoey listened carefully, as she was the captain of the team. "Tell coach Pearson about him!"

Ben chuckled. "He does know Zach, very well. He had coached our school until, like, four years ago."

Zoey coughed into her straw. _The world turned smaller and smaller._

Some splattered smoothie stained Stacey's top.

Stacey walked out in order to get her shirt cleaned.

Ben had to return to the counter.

Tracey Baldwin walked up to Zoey. "Hi, is there a free seat? It's great that you feel better."

Zoey nodded. "But that's Stacey's. She helps me a lot."

Nodding solemnly, Tracy picked one of the remaining seats. "You're going for the freshman hunter's trophy?" She talked about her attempts. "During christmas break, I've tutored in San Diego county, my homeland."

Zoey smiled. "Oh, I know a nice kid from there, Robbie Carmichael, but he's only a freshman at high-school."

Tracy grinned. "Aw, Robbie. He went to the same elementary school as me, Craig, Eric, or Thornton, _Belleview_ . That's also Drake Parker's."

Zoey nodded. "I'm going to try at _Palmwood_ and _Hollywood Art_ , as I'm already tutoring there."

Stacey returned from the toilets. "Hi Tracy!"

Tracy sighed. "Hi! I'm going on a freshman hunting campaign to San Diego. Do you and Eric want to come with me?"

Stacey coughed. "Really?"

Tracey nodded solemnly. "They have many kids to graduate."

Stacey smiled. "Of course, but now I need to go to cinema with Zoey."

Zoey smiled. "Exactly!"

Tracy grinned. "See you later!"

Zoey and Stacey waved at Tracy.

Zoey was now almost over Pete.

There were more important things to do than mourning over one boy, especially the upcoming spring party with Drake Parker.

* * *

**Chapter 9 uMeet Your Nemesis**

* * *

Zoey walked the campus of _Hollywood Art School_ in order to Victoria vega, Lola's cousin. She envied the students somewhat. Zoey was interested in fashion design.

_Hollywood School of Art_ offered a specialisation in costume styling. It was not a boarding school.

But there were students from far way, living either in guest families or in an advised housing facility shared by several schools and companies active in uptown Los Angeles.

Whatever, Zoey's parents' main reason to send Zoey to _Pacific Coast Academy_ had been, Dustin, of course.

Dustin was not actively interested in arts, barring some tricks he used to present in talent shows.

His strength was clearly in English and Mathematics

And he wanted to become a teacher at elementary schools.

Whatever, Zoey had been happy at _Pacific Coast Academy_ , and she was not sure about fashion design as a profession. She also liked the prospects of going to a law school or a school for business management, as favoured by her parents.

Victoria Vega, also named 'Tori', had only switched to _Hollywood School Of Arts_ during the running academic year, after subbibng for her unfortunate sister Trina.[9:1]

Trina had swallowed too many drops promising an improvement of her voice.

The drops said to be from China. But they were really a recent quinnvention.

Lola was now powerfully mad at Quinn.

Quinn had tried to sabotage Trina in order to increase Camille's chances of a brighter future at Hollywood.

Zoey was still trying as hard as only possible to beguile Lola and Quinn, preventing them from killing each other. She had never seen Trina before, anyway. Or so did she believe...

* * *

Victoria and Zoey met in the lounge.

Victoria was particularly weak in history. But she needed to pass a test about the independence wars and the foundations of the nation.

This was one of the few obligatory academic subjects at that special school.

It was unimaginable graduating from a decent American school without some solid knowledge about that topic, was it?

Zoey tried to help Tori as much as possible. "OK, let's move on to Benedict Arnold, the biggest traitor in modern history."

Tori scratched her chin. "I know... he invented the _eggs Benedict_ . Thise are much too fat. I need to stay slim!" She pointed at her perfect waist. "Look! I can't afford to look like a hippopotamus down there."

Zoey gasped. "Tori, you sound like Lola!"

Tori squealed, "what? Really?"

Zoey glared at Tori. "Eggs Benedict have nothing to do with Benedict Arnold."

Tori looked consternated.

Zoey had a hard time explaining the basic facts of the independence war.

Tori moaned a lot. But she arrived finally at swallowing the subject.

Zoey saw time having run out. "Enough for today!"

Tori smiled.

Zoey was now up to informing pupils about her college. She knew that only very few pupils at a school like Hollywood School of Arts were up to going to a decent college. But she tried her best.

Jadelyn West, a goth girl and class mate of Tori clad in pitch-black garments, slouched in. "Hey, don't hit on my boyfriend, you blond beast!"

Zoey gasped. She did not even try to hit on any of the boys here. "What? Are you insane?"

Jadleyn grinned demonically. "Cursed shall you be! Until dystopia!"

Beck Oliver, Jadelyn's boyfriend, happened to be three steps away from Zoey in the moment of Jade's fits of anger. He shook his head. _What a green-eyed monster!_ He thought Jade having gone too far with her jealousy.

But Jade did not care.

Her gaze remained horrible and intimidating.

Zoey tried to ignore her. She started talking a bit about her college.

Only a few of the pupils were interested.

A hand puppet said, "it's a good college!"

Its owner protested, "no, college is for losers!"

Tori remarked, "that's Robert Shapiro and his dummy named Rex."

Zoey shrugged. She had to laugh about the ventriloquist and his dummy. She continued presenting her college. "You don't need necessarily a SAT test, but this requires some more compulsory lessons during your first or second year. Likewise, if you lack decent AP grades in English, Mathematics, and National History..."

The door went open.

Tori remarked, "my sister Trina..."

_Quinn and her drops..._ Zpeo turned her head briefly around. "Tebecca?" She squealed.

The audience gasped.

Caterina Vega, short Trina, grinned diabolically. "Aw, Miss Perfect, happy to see me again, right?"

Zoey was consternated.

Rebecca, oops, Trina, grinned even more.

Tori wondered, "you know each other?" _Aw... this does not really look good..._

Trina grinned.

Zoey tried to ignore her archenemy, continuing her presentation of _Schneider__'__s College of Liberal Arts_ .

Cathrine Valentine, commonly known as _Cat_ , had a question. "Does hair colour matter?"

Zoey shook her head. "Not really, why?"

Cat giggled. "I've dyed my hair red because all my friends have dark hair, and I hated to look too much like them. I also like shining clothes and jewelry."

Zoey giggled.

Sinjin van Cleef, a dorky boy, asked, "do you have some relatives of former presidents at your school?"

Zoey shook her head. "I don't know of any. Does it matter?"

Van Cleef explained, "I'm collecting teeth of the sons of ex-presidents."

Zoey gasped. "Weird... Quinn collected toe nails. OK, maybe it was not that weird. It was totally usual for a teenage to collect body parts, wasn't it?" She was a bit dizzy.

There were more questions, especially by Robbie Shapiro.

But dummy Rex answered them on her behalf.

Time flew by.

The presentation was now all but over.

Alas, Trina was still waiting.

* * *

Trina caught Zoey back on the campus. "OK, you thought you got rid of me, did you?"

Zoey sighed. "Really, Chase is just a friend by now, does it matter?"

Trina cackled with demonic glee. "Maybe? Don't worry, I wouldn't go to your dumb school even if I got paid for it."

Zoey shrugged. "OK then there's nothing left for us to talk about, right?"

Trina grinned. "Maybe... unless of course, you want to know what had really been going on between Chase and me."

Zoey shuddered with disgust. "No pornography, please!"

Rebecca laughed like a hyena. "I thought more about how it came to happen in the first place!"

Zoey coughed. "What do you mean?"

Rebecca cackled. "It waas when I started thinking about becoming a Hollywood star. Your fine roomie, my 'beloved' cousin Lola, had had a nice idea, which occured only once in a blue moon."

Zoey went pale. _Holy Guacamole! Lola and Rebecca were thusly cousins... but Lola had never told Zoey about that 'insignificant' fact! When did she want to share it?_ She shivered.

Trina continued, "my worst fear was having to kiss an ugly boy on stage. As Lola told me, she had overcome it by feigning to date an ugly guy with bushy hair..."

Zoey knew said boy very well. _Chase! Lola had dated him once._[_9:2_]_ It had just been an exercise for Lola? That was sick!_

Needless to say, Rebecca had picked up Lola's suggestion by starting to date Chase as well.

Chase had not been unhappy about that. He must have used this as an occasion to get Zoey to turn jealous.

Zoey felt thoroughly disgusted.

Rebecca cackled and ran away without warning.

Zoey had a few questions left. She drove her care home to _Schneider__'__s_

* * *

Zoey was totally exhausted when she returned to her dormitory room.

Stacey wondered what had been going on.

Zoey told Stacey about her encounter with Rebecca, properly Catrina Vega. She almost threw up.

Stacey comforted Zoey. "Aw, Lola... I've always known that she was only using you."

Zoey glared.

Stacey sighed, "those actresses are always arrogant. Ashley Blake is the worst. But Lola has always treated me like dirt."

Zoey nodded. "Too true..."

Stacey suggested, "you don't need to care about Rebecca. She isn't worth it."

Zoey moaned, "You're properly right. But I'm so disappointed by Lola. Not even after Rebecca's departure from _Pacific Coast Academy_ did she even care to mention her as a relative."

Stacey coughed. "That's so mean!"

Zoey continued, "and that wasn't all, a certain Jade West has accused me of trying to steal her boyfriend."

Stacey looked quizzically.

Zoey shook her head. "I just happened to stand close to him. He was one of many kids that I have stumbled across."

Stacey giggled. "Is he at least nice and hot?"

Zoey nodded shamefully. "That is indeed true. Beck Oliver is certainly a girls' man. But so is his friend André Harris. Well, Beck is a mite cuter."

Stacey sighed. "Maybe Beck will be tired of his annoying girlfriend, and then you're there to catch him."

Zoey agreed. "But I do not want to push it. I'd feel terribly guilty."

Stacey agreed. "Probably. Still, Jade doesn't deserve him. Let's go for a smoothie?"

Zoey nodded solemnly. She hadn't found any of the seniors of _Hollywood School of Arts_ interested in _Schneider__'__s_ , but some of them were coming to the impending spring party, along with other potential future freshmen.

They went to the juice bar.

* * *

**Chapter 10 uMake Me Happy**

[10:1]

* * *

Zoey was finally over the loss of Pete.

In virtue of the spring party, that was a good idea.

Finally, she had to introduce Drake Parker to the jamming students.

Of course Drake was well-known to everyone in California of Zoey's generation.

Nevertheless, she had to give a short speech. "My dear fellow students, my beloved guests..." She coughed when she saw Pete and Melanie in the audience. "OK, so, this is Drake Parker..." She did not get to say a few words about him.

The cheering masses made it absolutely impossible to understand any spoken word.

Zoey shrugged and smiled. "OK, let's just party!"

Drake Parker grinned. He had wanted to introduce a few new members of his band, especially Harper Harris.

Harper was a cousin of André, one of the kids Zoey knew from her activities at _Hollywood School for Performance Arts_ .

Also, Zoey' former friend Lisa Perkins was now playing for Drake Parker.

The band started playing _Highway To Nowhere_ [10:2].

Ben appeared next to Zoey. "Look who's here!"

Zoey turned around.

Her heart stood still.

"Nicole," squealed she at the top of her lungs.

Nicole Bristow screamed even louder when she hugged the living hell out of Zoey.

Four years had been such a long, long time time.

Nicole explained, "I'm trying to get a job as a mask stylist at Logan's dad's studio. But Logan hates me now, after all the people auction stuff."

I shrugged. "He should be over that."

Nicole smiled.

Zoey introduced Nicole to her new friends, including Stacey, her new best friend.

The cotton swab freak had been hitherto unknown to Nicole.

Nicole was not envying Stacey. The two girls started talking about Logan, and how it had felt being ignored by him.

But then Stacey was going to dance with her fiancé Eric Blonowitz.

Fortunately he was the exact contrary of cute.

Nicole was thus not jealous. But she still had to talk to many other new friends of Zoey, especially Maria and Ellie.

Ben had to introduce someone else to Zoeuy. "This is my friend Zach, well, he's really Addie's friend, but I have learnt to get along with her friends..."

Zacharia Carter Schwartz shook hands with Zoey. "You are in the basketball team?"

Zoey smiled. "Oh yeah, we have been pretty good..."

Zach sighed. "Maybe I want to start here, too, but... Ellie is my ex-girlfriend, and we separated in anger."

Zoey replied. "OK, let me see what I can do." She walked over to Ellie. "You remember him?" She meant Zach.

Ellie grunted. "unfortunately I do."

Zach had once paid Ben in order to test Ellie's reliability as a girlfriend.

Ellie had figured that, and now she hated Zach.

It took Zoey a lot of efforts in order to calm Ellie down and make her forgive Zach.

She wasn't going to be Zach's girlfriend again, but she did not mind him coming to _Schneider__'__s_ as a freshman.

Zach sighed in excessive relief.

Zoey got Zach registered for the college.

This was her first new freshman.

Zoey also noticed a few kids from _Hollywood School_ :

Tori, André, Beck, Robbie, and Cat had made it to the party.

Zoey had heard about Tori's great gift when it came down to singing in front of a great public. In a break, she notified Drake of that circumstance.

Harper nodded. "My cousin André thinks she's the best!"

Convinced by André and Zoey, Drake begged for the audience's attention.

The students stood still for a moment.

Drake announced, "a very gifted singer is rumoured to be among you."

The audience gasped.

Drake continued, "Miss Victoria Vega, would you please come to the stage?"

Tori fainted. She had already participated in some school projects,

But this was the first time for her to be aked by a professional.

Tori smiled to the audience and to Drake. She shook hands with the members of the band.

Lisa welcomed Tori. She whispered a few words into her ears.

Tori was flatetred. "OK, I'm ready."

Drake played his song _Found A Way_ [10:3].

Tori sang it as if she had never practised anything else.

The audience clapped rhythmically.

Zoey smiled.

André cheered for his friend Tori.

Tori hugged Drake. "Thanks for the chance."

Drake blushed and swooned.

Zoey gasped. _Jerks like Drake did not use to blush._

Tori walked back into the audience after waving once more at the band.

Zoey grinned. _Lola had wanted her to help Tori. And now she had done so, albeit in a not so usual manner. But did Lola deserve that, after having persuaded Chase into hiring Trina as Rebecca? Whatever, it hadn__'__t been Tori__'__s fault._

Nicole returned to Zoey. "I've checkped out a few cute boys. Isn't Pete cute?" She meant Pete Pearson, not knowing about Zoey's recent interest in the blond girl eater.

Zoey coughed and stammered, 'quothe sure is... but he's now with Trisha Kirby.

Nicole fainted. "Ouch!"

Zoey told Nicole the long story.

Nicole sobbed. "Ouch, that must have sucked."

Zoey sighed. "I'm over it. And there are certainly more cute boys around."

Nicole nodded cheerfully. "So cute!" She darted around in order to check the other cute boys.

A few others walked up to Zoey.

"Hello, you're Zoey Brooks," asked a tall black boy of eighteen years. "the basketball star?"

Zoey coughed. She had been the speaker of the team, but not a star.

The boy introduced himself as Jordan Lewis. "I want a college with a stromg basketball team."

Zoey grinned. "We try to do our best. I suggest you to watch our videos on our blog site."

Jordan had already done so. "It looks great!"

And there was another freshman.

A few pupils more contacted Zoey.

One of them introduced herself as Jennifer Mosly. "Some of my friends - especially ex-boyfriend Ned Bigby - tend to call me 'Moze', but I don't really approve of that."

Zoey sighed. "Yeah, that can be annoying. So you're interested in this college?"

Jennifer nodded. "I've heard it's a great chance for people that are gifted in too many areas to make up their mind. I like mathematics and social studies, but I also love woodshop. And I enjoy playing volleyball..."

Zoey smiled. "I know how you feel. That's why most of us here chose a college of liberal arts."

Jennifer nodded. "My only problem are my best friends. Ned is not suited for any college, whereas Cookie is a total technology freak, and thus he will go to a technical college."

Zoey sighed. "Yeah, that was not easy for most of us. I had to separate from many friends, as well. But we still maintain our connections, somehow." Zoey told Jennifer a few details about her last year. "And that's how Stacey turned into my best friend."

"Good for you," replied Jennifer. "That was really cool."

Zoey smiled.

Jennifer noticed Pete. "Wow, he's really interesting. I guess he's in some athletic team as well."

Zoey nodded sadly. "That's Pete Pearson." Thewn she told her the long story.

Jennifer comforted Zoey. "OK, but I like it here a lot. I'm in it!"

Two other friends of MJennifer Mosely were following her steps.

One of them was Lisa Zemo. She was sort of a geek girl, but not as extreme as Quinn.

The other one was Claire Sawyer who was looking forward to going to a law school.

Zoey had had similar intentions, but she was now more interested in specialising in fashion design.

A few other people from Jennifer's school, _James K. Polk_ , were interested as well.

One of them was a bit strange.

His name was Jerry Crony.

He appeared to be a bit unsecure. But he had started swooning upon hearing Zoey talk about fashion design.

Zoey could not yet make a lot of sense from it. But she was possibly going to do so the year after.

nother girl addressed Zoey.

"So youconsider joining _Schneider__'__s_ ," asked Zoey.

The girl shrugged. "I'm in the middle of high school. But really... my name is Megan Parker."

Zoey asked, "Drake's little sister?"

Megan coughed. "Don't call me like this! It's embarrassing, and I've got my dignity."

Zoey apologised.

Megan sighed. "I've noticed something going on between Drake and Tori... he's such a reckless womaniser, he'd never blush. So Tori must be very special."

Zoey nodded. "I thought so." _Who was suited for confirming Zoey__'__s observation better than Drake__'__s sister?_

Megan suffered a lot from Drake's reckless demeanour. She thanked Zoey profusely for having found a suitable girl for Drake.

Zoey sighed. "Let's hope it's what we think it to be!"

Megan grinned.

Drake had impossibly noticed them talking. But he begged the audience's attention again. "OK, finally, I'm going to sing a song that I've already made a few years ago, but today, I'm going to sing it for someone special: Tori Vega!"

Tori blushed a shade of deep crimson.

Drake sang his song _Makes Me Happy_ , addressing Tori.

The audience cheered along.

Zoey and Megan high-fived.

Megan congratulated Tori for having broken through Drake's dark series of girls with only shallow interest in him.

Tori grinned. _How had she achieved that? Well, as her teacher Sikowitz had said, an artist has to believe in himself, not in what others see in him. So she had just been herself, and that did the trick._

Zoey had already got a dozen of freshmen for next year. Now she was looking forword to her sophomore year, watching the brood grow up.

* * *

**Part II  
Season Two - Sophomore Year**

* * *

**Abstract: **

* * *

New Students cause a lot of confusion

* * *

Zoey has to help Jerry Crony to overcome his fears of being deemed unmanly for his hobby

* * *

Zoey has to decide on her majors, possibly hurting her parents' feeling.

* * *

Stacey and Eric are going to marry. Zoey has to help preparing the wedding.

* * *

**Chapter 11 uAre Back**

* * *

Having spent some time in London with her parents, Zoey was now back on her campus. She had also dropped Dustin at the campus of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

Inspite of not being ereally far away, Dustin had shed quite a few tears.

Zoey understood that, but it had to be. Now she was in her own room, busy with her luggage.

Stacey Dillsen bounded in. "Hi Zoey! I've been in Massachusetts!" She held a new cotton swab model aloft.

Zoey grinned. "Good for you. Do you want to join me for lunch?"

Stacey smiled. "Great! Eric will only come in the evening hours, so I've got some time. Have you already seen the new time tables?"

Zoey scratched her head. "Somewhat..."

Stacey complained about astronomy classes having been cancelled. "And I want to choose astronomy as my major."

Zoey comforted Stacey. She remembered Stacey loitering all over the _Pacific Coast Academy_ with her telescope. But she remembered that herown choice was still up and coming.

Zoey's parents were keen on a streamlined career for Zoey, including a good business school or law school. They were unlikely to pay for anything groovy.

But Harry Joiner and Stacey Dillsen had caused her to think into a different direction.

* * *

Stacey and Zoey were in the cafeteria. They had already marked a table.

Of course, Zoey recognised many students from last year, but also a few of the new kids she had met at the spring jam.

Zachariah Carter Schwartz and Ben Singer shared a table. They were still a bit afraid of Ellie walking past and making fun of them, or, even worse, making them appear impossible in the eyes of other girls. That's why they were watching out carefully.

Jennifer Mosely sat next to Stacey and Zoey.

Stacey hugged Jennifer. "You're coming to woodshop classes with me? We're the only girls!"

Jennifer smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm glad to be not all alone in there."

Zoey asked Jennifer about her dormitory room.

Jennifer smiled. "It's nice. Lisa and Claire are my roomies. They are now busy with their luggage and skip lunch. They kept themselves up. Claire keeps on talking about the honour council she wants to work for."

Zoey was glad for Jennifer. "It's great to come to a college and share a room with two friends."

Jennifer nodded. "You've got Stacey, so..."

Zoey objected, "we have only become friends after several months here. "

Stacey nodded solemnly.

Jennifer shrugged. "College is also a great occasion to learn to get along with people you don't know yet well enough."

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Jennifer's eyes turned glassy upon noticing Pete. But she sighed and returned to normality pretty soon thereafter.

Zoey giggled. "Give up on him, it's useless."

Jennifer agreed.

Zachariah Carter Sxhwartz walked up to Zoey. "Excuse me, have you got a moment?"

Zoey was eating. "After lunch?"

Zach sighed. "That's OK!"

Zoey nodded. She did not hesitate too much.

* * *

Zoey met Zach again outside the cafeteria,

Zach panted.

Zoey was worried. "What's up? Is Ellie taunting you?"

Zach shook his head. "It has nothing to do with Ellie."

Zoey shrugged. "OK..."

Zach started to explain, "I've got two roomies." he panted again.

Zoey nodded. "That's not unusual here."

Zach nodded. "I like having roomies, I really do. Jordan Lewis is OK. He will be in my basketball team."

I nodded solemnly. "I feel that we're up to something this year."

Zach smiled. "But... who is responsible for assigning dorms?"

Zoey gasped. "I guess ... your other roomie causes you troubles?"

"He scares me to death," replied Zach, "his name is Jerry Crony. He has been a bully at his high school."

Zoey wiped her forehead. "No good... I hope the admission office was careful enough..."

Zach sighed. "ISo, where may I request a new roomie?"

Zoey explained, "officially, the boarding office is in charge with that. But I doubt you will get away with such an argument after only one day."

Zach coughed with despair.

Zoey said, "I've been at a boarding school for five years. I liked it a lot. But admnistration was something I've learned not to mess with. Our dormitories had been assigned by one Miss Burvich[11:1], an old grumpy spinster."

Zach shuddered with disgust. "I don't want to be assigned by an old grumpy spinster."

Zoey nodded. "Once my friend Nicole and I were left alone, upon the departure of former roomie Dana Cruz. We begged Burvich to assign us a decent roomie. Unfortunately, Nicole broke something in her office. We were punished with a very creepy looking student named Lola."

Zach feared moving from the frying pan into the boiling water.

Zoey continued, "Lola Martinez isn't that bad. We just had to give her a chance, noticing that she was only acting."

Zach beamed. "Wait! Lola... she's a famous actress, right?"

Zoey nodded.

Zach smiled. "You really were her roomie? Wow, you must be one lucky git!"

Zoey shrugged. "Certainly. Lola was great."

Zach panted and moaned, "OK, maybe Crony isn't all that bad, either."

Zoey wanted tobelieve so. "You may ask Jennifer Mosely, the big girl that was with me for lunch."

Zach gasped. "Moze? No way!"

Zoey scratched her chin. "You know her for like a few hours, and you're already getting all annoyed by her?"

Zach squealed. "She's a volleyball player."

Zoey nodded. "And the problem is?"

Zach continued. "The girls's volleyball team at my school was terrible. They had always made sexist remarks about me and some other basketball boys."

Zoey sighed. "OK, that wasn't OK. But it's hardly Jennifer's fault, is it?"

Zach looked aghast.

Zoey offered, "let's talk to Jennifer about that. I'll be with you, so don't fear!"

Zach agreed, but he kept on trembling a bit.

* * *

Zoey met Jennifer Mosely in the girls' lounge. "OK, Jennifer. there seems to be some trouble between you and Zach."

Mosely gasped. "What It's all his fault!"

I shrugged. "What's going on?"

Jennifer Mosely explained, "he's a male basketball plyer. And the boys' basketball team at _James K. Polk_ referred to us volleyball-playing girls as _volley babes_ . That's sexisty and disgusting!"

Zoey gasped. "Certainly, but Zach is not from _James K. Polk School_ , he has never been there. You don't have a reason to make him responsible for everything."

Jennifer looked aghast.

Zoey continued, "likewise, Jennifer has never been at _Rocky Road_ . She had never been saying mean things aboput him and his friends."

Zach and Jennifer were totally puzzled.

"Handshake," commanded Zoey.

Zach and Jennifer obeyed cautiously.

Alas, the onlookers were not quite content. They yelled, "cuddle! Cuddle! Cuddle!"

Zoey shrugged.

Zach and Jennifer hugged briefly.

Zoey asked Jennifer about Crony.

Jennifer confirmed his past bullying activities. "He wasn't the head of the gang, though. That was one Billy Loomer."

Zoey and Zach shrugged.

Jennifer explained. "Crony was really dependent on Loomer. I don't know what was going on. I've been at _James K. Polk_ for seven long years. But there were so many pupils that I've never come to understand."

Zoey nodded. "It was even worse at my school, a boarding school hosting pupils from all over the country. Take Stacey. I didn't get along with her for three long years, and tried to avoid her as much as possible. But when I needed someone most, Stacey was there for me. That was a real surprise."

Jennifer and Zach moaned with awe.

Zoey waved. On her way out, she stumbled into Tracy Baldwin. "Hi Tracy!"

The junior greeted Zoey back. "Hi, it seems to be a nice new year on here. I feel it. I've chosen History and English as my majors."

Zoey nodded. "You've told me so during the last year. My decision will be hard. I don't want to hurt my parents, but I'm not sure I can do what they want me to do, go for a streamlined career in suit and tie."

Tracey nodded. "Good luck! By the way, you've handled the thing with Zach and Jennifer pretty fine. I admire you."

Zoey was flattered. "Thanks!"

* * *

Stacey and Zoey were back to their rooms, talking about their latest adventures and the summer break.

Stacey admitted, "dad doesn't want me to become a carpenter, either. But I can't help it."

Zoey sighed. "At least you already know that you want it. In my case, it's much harder, because I've most likely got everything necessary to get accepted by some honorable career schools for graduate studies."

Stacey sighed. "You're not alone, anyways."

Zoey sighed with relief.

There was a knocking sound at the door.

Stacey opened. "Eric!" She smiled with glee when she hugged her boyfriend.

Eric grinned. "OK, ready for dinner? Unfortunately, Craig is coming with us."

Craig was just a few steps away. He was not glad about Eric's words.

Zoey was only going to leave for dinner later on, appointed with Lisa and Claire. She had to call Lola and Quinn, and Chase and Michael and Lisa first.

Her friends were eager on hearing from Zoey, and vice versa.

Chase swooned over Ben Singer's little sister, Addie.

Addie and Chase thought pretty much alike.

Zoey had not yet been able to talk to Chase about the old thing with Rebecca, or properly Trina Vega. She lacked the guts to do so.

Quinn, Lola, and Michael sounded OK.

Zoey was not courageous enough to mention Rebecca while talking to those friends, either. But she was too tired and hungry for the time being.

Yet it was still on her mind, and it was not going to disappear automatically.

* * *

**Chapter 12 uBabysit A Bully**

* * *

Zoey's first days of the new year were not as exciting as her freshman year.

But she was totally popular among the new kids at the school.

Alas, the megaphone on the campus had just ordered Zoey Brooks into the school psychologian's office.

Zoey was consternated, not remembering having done anything wrong. _Why did Stacey never get called to the counselor for her obsession with cotton swabs and white glue?_ She sighed when she made her way to the sticky office across the campus.

* * *

Senile Dr. Elijzen[12:1] grinned when Zoey entered the office.

Zoey introduced herself. "My name is Zoey Brooks."

Dr. Elijzen asked, "why do you say that your name is Zoey Brooks?"

"because it is," replied Zoey, shrugging helplessly.

The psycho guy asked Zoey to elaborate on that.

The doctor nodded. "Is it because of your plans that you say you just wanted to introduce yourself this way?"

Zoey grunted, "hey, I haven't got any plans. You called me into your office."

Dr. Elijzen continued, "Maybe my plans that I say me just wanted to introduce myself this way have something to do with this."

"No, they don't," insisted Zoey.

Elijzen asked, "what makes you believe they do not?"

Zoey's patience was exhausted. "Bye!"

Elijzen shrugged. "My secretary will send you a bill."

Zoey gasped. "Listen, I don't have any time to waste, and it's you who has called me into your office, I have never begged for an audience for whatever reason. I'm now going to complain with Mr. Schneider. Have a nice day!" Really, Zoey did not know about any Mr. Schneider. She just assumed the existence of one because of the college's name.

Elijzen was totally confused. "Hey wait... Zoey Brooks?"

Zoey nodded, "that's me."

Elijzen sighed. "Oops, sorry, now I remember. OK, there we are... you have already heard about one of the freshmen named Jerome Crony."

Zoey nodded.

Dr. Elijzen explained, "Well, his past is a bit worrying... he was a member in a bully gang."

Zoey sighed. "I've heard some of his roomies complaining about that..."

The shrink mentioned, "see, he was not the head of a bullying gang. Said head, William Loomer, has now been sent to borstal."

Zoey smiled.

Dr. Elijzen reasoned, "we don't assume a lone Crony to be a danger for the school. But we need to keep hi under control, just in case of meeting the wrong guys, and stuff."

"Probably," replied Zoey, "but that's not my business, is it?"

Elijzen moaned, "today's teenagers prefer to talk to their peers instead of arbitrary adults."

Zoey could not contradict.

The shrink virtually asked Zoey to babysit Mr. Crony. "You appear particularly suited for that avail, because of your experiences at your boarding school, with all the younger pupuils, your little brother and so on..."

Zoey sighed. She had been busy enough even without such a task. _Everyone and his dog needed a favour from Zoey. Where was that going to?_ But Zoey was certainly up to such a task, more than any other sophomore. _Finally, it was for the sake of peace at _ _Schneider__'__s College_ _._

* * *

Zachariah Carter-Schwartz pities Zoey for her job. But he guided her to his dormitory hall. "Crony should be..."

And there he was: Jerome Crony.

Zoey had seen him briefly before, but now she was reminded of someone else in the likeness of Crony. _Olivary Biallo_ [12:2]!

Crony waved at Zoey.

Zach wondered, "may I leave you alone with the psychopath?"

Zoey nodded. _Loomer was now far away..._

Zach snuck out. "OK, see you!"

Zoey asked Crony, "OK, you look like someone I've met at my old school, _Pacific Coast Academy_ ..."

Crony twitched and trembled.

Zoey explained, "it was an exotic exchange student named Olivary Biallo. Strange simiularity... He was assigned for school dance with my friend Michael Barret. That was so strange..."

Crony moaned, "that was me!"

Zoey gasped.

Crony explained, "I was no exchange scholar. My school has always been _James K. Polk_ in La Mesa, San Diego County. I made up Olivary Biallo because..."

Zoey listened.

Crony sighed, "I heard that girls like exotic boys more than normal ones. Jennifer Mosely, for example, had been addicted to some guy from Brazil named FernÃ£o Fortim."

Zoey shrugged. "Ah, Jennifer... interesting. She hasn't mentioned him yet, only some Ned Bigby..."

Crony explined, "He went back to Brazil long ago."

Zoey moaned, "OK, but what did you do at _Pacific Coast Academy_ ?"

Crony explained, "I wanted to get away from Loomer. I was afraid of him finding out my secret hobby..."

Zoey wondered, "which hobby?"

Chrony answered, "I was the only boy in the club for textile creation,..."

Zoey gasped. "OK, that may be strange... well, not at my school. One of our best knitters was one Mark Del Figgalo. He wasn't anywhere really creative, though, just a solid knitter."

Chrony nodded. "I would have liked to make it to the _Pacific Coast Academy_ because of boys like Mark Del Figgalo. I've chosen _Olivary Biallo_ for sounding even more exotic than _Del Figgalo_ ."

Zoey chuckled. "exotic indeed... that's why the computer must have deemed it a girl's name."

Crony sighed. "But I don't want to appear girly. I just love textile creation."

Zoey concluded, "so you joined Billy Loomer's gang in order to hide your secret of practising a 'girly' hobby?"

Crony nodded sadly.

Zoey smiled. _Elijzen was right. In the absence of bad company, Crony was no serious danger for the peace at _ _Schneider__'__s College_ _. He just needed to be openly accepted inspite of his 'unmanly' hobby._ She waved at Crony. "See you in textile creation classes!"

Crony scratched his head. "See you?"

* * *

Zoey returned to her dormitory room.

Stacey Dillsen was already waiting. "Hi Zoey! Which dress shoulkd I wear when going to cinema with Eric?"

Zoey smiled. "What sort of movie do you want to watch?"

Stacey explained, "a movie with Lola Martinez and Wayne Wayne[12:3], named _The Beautiful and the Bad Boy_ ."

Zoey grinned. She knew the movie. "Lola had dragged me to its première party, over a year ago."

Stacey chuckled. "Will the two of them marry in the end?"

Zoey gasped. "Well... let me say... I don't want to spoil it all."

Stacey squealed.

Zoey picked a dress for Stacey, making her smile. Then she talked about her task of babysitting Jerome Crony.

Stacey looked excited. "Is he hot?"

Zoey shook her head, "average... unless I get Nicole to restyle his hair."

Stacey could not know about Olivary Biallo. She had not made it to _Pacific Coast Academy_ until much later.

Zoey grunted, "hey, Stacey, I'm just his babysitter. Don't get stupid thoughts about us..."

Stacey pouted. "Sorry. But everything is now going well between me and Eric. That's all down to you. And you are still alone since the failure with Pete."

Zoey hugged Stacey gratefully. "Thanks for your concern!" She smiled. "I'm over Pete, and I can do alone for some time. I'm more concerned now with my upcoming choice majors. You know, following my instincts might break mom and dad's heart."

Stacey sobbed. "Does Dustin already know about this?"

Zoey gasped. "I haven't talked to him about it yet. I don't want to drag him into the crossfire, should it ever come down to it."

Stacey shrugged. "But he loves and respects you a lot. He would certainly stand up for you."

Zoey nodded solemnly. "That's correct. But he also loves mom and dad. He would just get hurt."

Stacey sighed. "OK, you now best what's good for Dustin, because you're a very caring big sister, unlike my Suzanne[12:4] who always hated me."

Zoey coughed. "What makes you think so?"

Stacey sobbed. "I've called her recently, talking about Eric and stuff. She only laughed about my thought of marrying Eric and made fun of our future children."

Zoey moaned, "that's rude, indeed."

Stacey nodded sadly.

Zoey asked, "have Eric and you already started making plans?"

Stacey nodded timidly. "But not for today or tomorrow."

Zoey nodded. "You should plan well, no matter what."

Stacey squealed.

Zoey ruffled Stacey's hair.

* * *

Harry Joiner met Zoey on the floor.

Zoey had told her art teacher about certain problems with her choice of majors.

Joiner left no doubts. "You should definitely follow your heart and become a fashion artist."

Zoey sighed. "But how to convince dad..."

The king of art nodded solemnly. "Getting a good internship in that business convinces many parents. And if you even get a sponsored internship..."

Zoey gasped. "That sounds cool! But where to get such a thing?"

Joiner explained, "my old friend Maximilian Madigan is an established icon in that business."

Zoey guessed, "Max from _Mad Style_ ?" She had read about all the major labels from New York City, America's stronghold of fashion design.

Harry Joiner nodded solemnly. "He even employs a high-school girl as a Vice President for young fashion. He's very open to young talents, you see. If you show him something creative, he will give you a chance."

Zoey wondered, "even here in Los Angeles?"

The master artist nodded solemnly. "_Mad Style_ had partners in California, as well."

Zoey gasped. She was all for giving it a try. _But for such a project, she better had a competent assistant. Some passionate textile creator like ... Jerome Crony! Maximilian Madigan, like nobody else, could certainly get Crony to admit shamelessly to his hobby!_

* * *

**Chapter 13 uModel**

* * *

Zoey sat dreamily in her lounge, thinking about the great world of fashion business: Milan, Paris, New York, ... But in order to impress Maximilian Madigan, the CEO of _Mad Style_ , she desperately needed a model in order to present her design.

Star models of renown, such as Autumn Willians[13:1], Dakota North[13:2], or Viviana Martinez[13:3], the younger sister of Lola, were way too expensive, and they had not got all that much time at hand for such a private presentation.

Zoey sighed.

Stacey would have liked to present Zoey's design.

But this would have been too much of a humiliation for her.

Granted, models don't necessarily talk while presenting.

Stacey's lisp would not have inevitably become conspicious.

But for Stacey, it was hard to remain silent, anyways.

Ellie and Maria had no time at hand.

Zoey needed to look for something better.

All of a sudden, a girl stormed in.

Zoey gasped. "Rebecca? What are you doing here?"

'Rebecca' Trina Vega grinned. "Brooks!"

Zoey shivered.

Trina shrugged. "I need your help."

Zoey glared aghast. "After all you4r evil deeds, you dare to beg my help? How insane are you?"

Ashamed Trina lowered her head.

"So, what's going on," asked Zoey in an inquisitive manner.

Trina explained, "well, thing is... I want to go to the _Broadway_ with my one-man-musical _iCago_ [13:4]."

Zoey shrugged. "Good for you."

Rebecca moaned, "but there's one problem ... Chase and his new girl ..."

"Addie Singer?" Zoey wondered, "OK, she may be counting as his new girl, whatever..."

Rebecca continued, "Chase will never forgive me before you do. And then he will make my life worse than thousand years of hellfire."

Zoey gasped. "Cool!"

Rebecca pouted.

Alas, Zoey had got an idea. "You like to show yourself in front of public, right?"

Rebecca nodded emphatically. "Millions will admire my graceful appearance at the _Broadway_ ."

Zoey grinned. "Maybe you could serve as a model for my presentation to _Mad Style_ , in just a few weeks?"

Rebecca grinned. "Being a supermodel is my second best dream. Really _Madstyle_ ?"

Zoey nodded vigorously.

Rebecca stretched her legs, exposing her long-heeled furboots. "Do you see those boots?"

"They look cool," replied Zoey.

Rebecca explained, "they have been handcrafted by Amanda Cantwell from _Mad Style_ !"

Zoey gasped. "They must have been really expensive ... Cantwell is the star of _New Yprk Fashion Monthly_ ."

Rebecca beamed proudly.

Zoey commanded, "so ... walk across the lounge, as if presenting these boots!"

Rebecca shrugged and stood up. Sje panted heavily. Then she started crossing the lounge in a sophistically styled and elegant manner. She started singing, "these boots are made for walking...[13:5]"

Rebecca's voice was horrible, forcing Zoey to wear earcuffs.

But her movements were totally impressive.

The students were utterly astonished.

Zoey grinned. "Please, try to refrain from singing ..."

Rebecca glared viciously. "Don't I sing like Nancy Sinistra?"

Zoey gasped. "Sinatra. her name is Nancy Sinatra ... and hardly."

Rebecca grunted, "what? My voice is not perfect for the _Broadway_ ?"

Zoey giggled. "That totally depends on what you want to do there."

Rebecca pouted.

* * *

Zoey and Crony were finally done designing their contribution for _Mad Style_ 's requests.

Zoey was now sitting in her dorm, organising her folders.

Stacey squealed. She was now almost more excited than Zoey. "Will you also design my wedding gown?"

Zoey nodded. "Sure thing."

Stacey giggled merrily.

Zoey was now looking forward to the arrival of the envoys from _Mad Style_ .

According to Harry Joiner, the following people were to be expected:

Amanda Cantwell, True Jackson, Ryan Laserbeam, and Lulu Johnson.

Zoey was already wondering what to say to them.

* * *

And there was the day of the great presentation.

Assisted by Stacey Dillsen, Rebecca had been redressing in Zoey's dormitory room. "Stacey's lisp is terrible!" Now she followed Zoey and Crony into the lounge.

Zoey was anxiously waiting.

Finally, four strangers showed up.

The delegation was lead by aforementioned Amanda Cantwell.

Amanda grunted arrogantly, "is this a college or a spa? Back in my times..." She was a mid thirty person.

Zoey's heart started missing beats.

Zoey remembered Amanda from the fashion journal.

Rebecca grinned.

Zoey waved, "hi, Zoey Brooks..."

Amanda coughed.

True shook hands with Zoey. "True Jackson VP, from _Mad Style Inc_ ."

Amanda refused to shake hands with teenagers.

Ryan Laserbeam grinned. "Hi, my named is Ryan Superpowers Laserbeam!"

Lulu wondered, "your middle name is _Leslie_ ."

Ryan sighed.

True remarked. "As you know, I'm still a high school kid. But I'm now looking for a college."

Amanda made remarks about the stuff worn by Rebecca.

Zoey wondered, "here in California?"

True nodded. "According to Max, our boss, California needs more of our presence."

Zoey grinned.

Lulu wondered, "is Mathematics taught here?"

Zoey smiled. "it's a school for liberal arts, so many things are taught, but nothing in depth. Your majors are only chosen for the second half."

Amanda made jokes about Crony's and Zoey's design.

Ryan announced, "I will go to a technical school for superheroes."

Zoey chuckled.

Ryan performed a backflip.

Zoey and Crony applauded.

True whispered to Zoey, "don't care about Amanda's remarks. She's always like that. Ultimately, it only matters what Maximilian Madigan has to say."

Zoey smiled.

* * *

Crony and Rebecca were still staying in the lounge in order to show Zoey's collection.

At the same time, Zoey was showing True and Lulu around the college.

They even made it into Zoey's dorm.

Zoey had been carefully avoided an encounter of Amanda and Stacey.

Amanda would only have hurt Stacey's feelings too much.

Stacey was now adjusting her telescope. "Hi, my name is Stacey Dillsen, and I'm from Swampscot in Massachusetts. I like sipping on sassafras tea."

Her lispy voice went filling the air.

True sighed. "Er, sorry ..."

Lulu seemed to like the room.

Zoey and Stacey talked a lot about college.

True wondered, "how is it to live away from home?"

Zoey sighed. "I went to a boarding school, not far away from here. I've been accustomed to that situation for several years before going to college."

Lulu was terribly excited. "It sounds strange ... moving across the continent and stuff ... "

Stacey moaned, "my parents just wanted to get rid of me... I'm too embarrassing for them."

True coughed. "That's totally mean!"

Stacey started weeping.

Zoey comforted Stacey. "But now you've got a few friends."

Stacey smiled a little bit.

* * *

Finally, they gathered again in _Schneider__'__s Caf'e_ .

Amanda had been pretty mean to Crony. But she had been very keen on Rebecca. "Hey, you seem to be a perfect model."

Rebecca smiled.

Amanda was going to hire Rebecca for her private collections. "You deserve to present better things than this junk."

Crony pouted.

True calmed hin down. "Just ignore her!"

Crony sighed deeply.

Amanda boomed, "OK, we will take this home to Mr. madigan, who will laugh about it and write you a devastating answer in a few weeks!"

Zoey sighed.

At the ame time, Pete walked in, followed by Melanie.

Zoey moaned, "oh no, not again!"

Ryan, Lulu, and True coughed. "She looks like Pinky Turzo[13:6]!"

Melanie turned around. She squealed, "you know my twin from New York City?"

Zoey gasped. "yet another Puckett?"

Melanie grinned. "Aw Zoey ... you still can't tell us apart!"

Zoey sighed. She had been permanently confusing the Puckett twins. _And now there was a triplet?_ She choked hard. She tried to explain the story of Sam and Melanie, but she couldn't het anywhere.

Melanie chuckled. "See, sometimes I used the name _Pinky_ , sometimes Sam did, sometimes also Ann Turzo. Also, we used alternatingly the fake name _Trisha Kirby_ ."

True puked. "Ann Turzo use that name six years ago..."

Zoey gave it up. "It's impossible for anyone to know which of the Pucketts you're facing..."

Melanie grinned sadistically. "Aw, we're abusing this shamelessly! Bye-bye! I've got to go cheerleading for Pete!"

Ryan grinned. "I'm a cheerleader, too!" He performed a perfect backflip. "See?"

Alas, Pete was now scared. _Had Sam and Melanie just been playing with him? That would have been terrible. Maybe he had been dating Sam, thinking her to be Melanie, or vice versa. That was so weird ... _ He puked all over the lounge.

Melanie grabbed him and lead him away. "OK, sweetie, my mom comes tonight to a laser surgery to _Come On Inn_ . See you next week!"

Pete fainted and passed out.

Amanda grinned. "Miss Puckett... I don't know which of the triplet sisters you are, but you are now hired. All the three of you!" She grinned diabolically. _Using the confusion was going to enable her to take over _ _Mad Style_ _ from Maximilian Madigan._

True, Lulu, and Ryan shivered with disgust..

Zoey sighed. _This was no good at all ..._ But now she was looking forward to the answer from Max Madigan. Fortunately, she was going to work as an intern in California, not in the infested headquarters of New York City.

Rebecca, on the other hand, was now looking forward to New York. "_Mad Style_ was the greatest outfitter of the _Broadway_ . With a recommendation from Amanda Cantwell, all doors in the huge and never-sleeping city were going to open automagically for the most gifted female cabaretist of all times."

Zoey was now also looking forward to turning twenty years old ...

* * *

**Chapter 14 uTurn Twenty**

* * *

Sun came up from the wavy braes of the Sierra Nevada, opening a bew say at _Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Arts_ .

For Zoey Brooks, it was not some arbitrary day.

She was now twenty years old.

Stacey yawned, "good morning!"

Zoey sighed. "Thanks?"

Stacey rubbed some sleep off her temples. "Lwet me see ..." She walked to some blanket-covered construction.

The veil being lifted, a cotton swab model of a birthday cake was reveiled.

Stacey took it and rendered it unto Zoey. "Happy Birthday! I've used the new grizzly bear glue[14:1], it fastens withing seconds and sticks for years."

Zoey plastered a forced smiled. She could certainly not eat the 'cake', but she could at least look at it during the next year.

Stacey started singing.

Aw, she's a soundly good fellow  
she's a soundly good fellow  
she's a soundly good fellow  
which no soul shall deny!

Zoey smiled and clapped. _Maybe other students had prepared a real cake._

* * *

Zoey strolled her lounge.

At breakfast, nobody seemed to remember Zoey's birthday.

This was not really a problem for the freshmen.

But most of the older kids had already come to know about it, especially Tracy Baldwin or Maria Hughes.

Zoey's parents had only been able to sent her an SMS.

That was a bit disappointing.

On the other hand, Zoey was still bound for making a decision about time afyer undergraduate studies at _Schneider_ 's.

In the case of a successful internship, things were shifting towards fashion design.

This was going to break mom's and dad's heart.

Alas, Amanda Cantwell had not looked exactly like willing to recommend Zoey unto Max Madigan.

Dustin Brooks was caught in a project, preventing him from leaving the campus for Zoey's birthday. He had sent Zoey one single plastic flower.

At least it was one of Zoey's favourite flowers.

She shrugged.

* * *

Classes were over.

Zoey returned to her dorm. She had just twisted her key, when ...

Stacey and Eric held a blindfold in their hands. "OK, Zoey, we will take you to some place for your birthday party ..."

Zoey looked surprised.

Eric wrapped the blindfold carefully around Zoey's face.

Stacey guided her carefully away. "I'm going to take care of you just as I would do for my cotton swabs." She smiled.

* * *

After some car ride of twenty minutes, Zoey was released from her blindfold.

"Surprise party!" yelled a choir of kids and young adults.

Zoey knew where she was.

They were now standing at the fountain of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

Dustin ran up to Zoey and threw his arms around her. "Happy birthday, sis!"

Zoey gasped. "Thanks, Dustin! Are you behind the party?"

Dustin nodded timidly. "Mr. Bender helped me, though!"

Zoey moaned, "of course!" She grinned.

Robbie Carmichael had made a real cake for Zoey.

The edible gift was four foot tall and had got a radius of five foot.

Zoey stuck secretly her finger into the cake and licked a bit. "Yummy! Raspberry flavour ..."

Quinn emerged. "Raspberries are not really berries, they are more like a cluster of little cherries."

Zoey didn't care. "Nice to see you again!" She did not yet dare to talk about the stuff with Rebecca.

Lola wanted to eat from the cake, too. She handed Zoey a giant knife.

But Zoey had to blow the candles first. "Will it blow up?"

Drake Parker had told Zoey about Megan's explosive pranks, once upon a time.

Robbie chuckled. "Megan Parker has nothing to do with this cake!"

Zoey panted. She blew twenty flames into oblivion with one swipe.

The onlookers clapped fanatically with their hands.

Another car arrived at the student drop.

Zoey was even more surprised. "Drake Parker's van?" She was right.

Michael Barret guided Drake to the meeting. "I've composed a new birthday song for you!" He hugged Zoey.

Drake was not going to play alone.

Tori Vega juped out of the van. "Zoey!"

Zoey smiled. "Hi Tori!"

Tori was going to sing the rock version of _Jolly Good Fellow_ , backed by Drake's guitar performance.

Michael giggled. "It took me four weeks to come up with the tune, right in time for the party."

Zoey was touched.

But Zoey had to cut the cake before everything else. "Sorry!" She grabbed the huge knife, hurled it aloft like an axe, sand sank it down into the soft, creamy mass.

The raspberry cream splattered a bit.

Drake was hit by a blop. He wiped it off hi cheeks and tasted it. "Yummy!"

Drake and Tori started finally with their performance.

The students clapped along.

Michael explained, "Chase could not come. He's too busy in New Ypork City. His musical _Zorka_ will start next week."

Zoey gasped. "The play that we've performed in middle school?[14:2]"

Michael nodded solemnly. "But it's more of an adult version of same thing."

Zoey wondered, "who's going to be Zorka?"

Michael explained, "some Jenna Lotrell[14:3]. The bay guard will be Jeff Garrett[14:4]."

Zoey gasped. "Wow, Jenna Lotrell ... And Jeff Garrett is now even more impressive than during the days of Logan's stupid commercial for Jet-X."

Michael nodded.

Lola giggled. "Tori has really got the hang out of it!"

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Michael asked, "has _Mad Style_ already decided about your internship?"

Zoey shook her head in a sad manner. "No reply ... Amanda hates me."

Michael shrugged.

Suddenly, a cab reached the campus.

A man around fifty years was kicked out.

Zoey's eyes bugged out. "Oh my dear! Could that be ..."

Michael shrugged. "Who?"

Zoey squealed, "Max Madigan!"

Michael coughed. "That's him?"

Zoey was totally excited.

Maximiliam Madigan asked randomly Tracy Baldwin, "where may I find Miss Brooks?"

Tracy showed Maximilian the way.

The fashion boss faced Zoey, "Miss Zoey Brooks?"

Zoey nodded solemnly. Her heart beat like a steam-driven industrial sledge hammer.

Mr. Madigan smiled. He shook hands with Zoey. "Happy birthday, Mrs. Brooks!"

Zoey thanked the great csar of fashion business.

Max smiled. "You've applied for an internship at _Madstyle_ , rather, our contor in Los Angeles?"

Zoey nodded timidly.

Mr. Madigan continued, "we're glad to offer you a paid internship for the duration of your college education. Thereupon, we will probably turn this into a permanent full-time contract."

Zoey's eyes bugged out.

Zoey wondeed, "but Mrs. Cantwell said ..."

Mr. Madigan giggled. "ignore Amanda, she's always like that and can't help it."

Zoey sighed with relief.

Mr. Madigan wondered, "but where is your assistant?"

Zoey asked, "my assistant?"

Max nodded. "This Mr. Crony ..."

Zoey coughed, "oh, yeah, Jerry, why?" She looked around.

Ellie Barret had heard the conversation. "I'm going to fetch him ..." She ran away.

Max cackled. "well, we need actually two paid interns for Los Angeles."

Zoey coughed. "He should be here .. any time?"

And there was the moment mentioned by Zoey.

Ellie grabbed Crony to Mr. Madigan.

But Crony saw Michael Barret before that. "Michael," cried Crony with an excessively excited voice. He threw his arms around his former dance partner.

Michael gasped with consternation. "Olivary Biallo? That is your ..."

Jerry grinned. "Long time no see!"

Zoey nodded. She cackled with glee. "You do remember him, don't you?"

Michael panted heavily.

Crony shook hands with Mr. Madigan.

Max explaijed the situation. "So, we are looking forward to welcoming ypu in our team in Los Angeles!"

Crony smiled. "Look, Michael, I'm going to work for Max Madigan!"

Michael shivered. "Poor Mr. Madigan ..."

Max continued. "You also need a new responsible boss for the LA branch. Miss Brooks, Mr. Crony, you need to listen carefully to each and every of his instructions."

Zoedy and Crony nodded solemnly.

"Not Amanda," prayed Zoey.

Mr. Madigan yelled, "Coppelman!"

A man around fourty showed up. He didn't say anything.

Zoey shrugged. She went in order to shake hands with Coppelman.

Max thundered, "go and wash your hands before shaking hands with a lady!"

Coppelman walked silently away.

Crony hugged Zoey. "Cool, we will be partners at _Mad Style_ 's."

Zoey nodded carefully. But she also asked Mr. Madigan, "Won't Mrs. Jackson come to Los Angeles?"

Max answered, "she's really interested in this college, but she has not decided yet. Her secretary, Miss Johnson, on the other hand, is firmly determined to enroll here."

Zoey smiled with glee. "That's totally cool!" She also assumed Coppelman to be less talkitave and give not too many instructions.

Michael was now gone.

Ellie shook her head. "Crony really scares him!"

Zoey snickered. "Whatever ... Crony now understands that fashion design is even a respectable task for boys. So he won't feel the need to hide again behind a bully's image."

Ellie nodded.

Zoey had still a question left. "It will be hard for me to tell my dad about a job in the fashion stuff. He always wanted me to become a lawyer or a CEO." She sighed.

Max shrugged. "I had similar problems with my dad. But my success has finally convinced him. I'm going to talk to your parents about it, if you want to."

Zoey smiled gleefully. "That would be totally great!"

At the same time, Eric Blonowitz gave Coppelman a taste of his dry humour.

Coppelman smiled, but he did not say anything.

Zoey sighed.

Time had come for the guests from _Schneider__'__s_ to return to their own campus.

Zoey hugged Dustin one more good-bye. "Maybe I get to tutor some of your friends ... but not that Reuben[14:5] guy. I don't really understand what he's talking ..."

Dustin chuckled. "Don't worry about that one. You might tutor Neil[14:6], though. He needs better marks, otherwise he won't be allowed to continue to play in Drake's band." Dustin cackled.

Neil was just talking to Drake about their next concert. He was a gifted rock drummer.

Zoey smiled. "OK!"

Of course, it was impossible for Zoey to do her college schedule, tutoring, and the internship at _Mad Style_ at the same pace. But she was going to push her way through it.

* * *

**Chapter 15 uMeet The Jennifers**

* * *

It was now Zoey's turn to tutor some kids at _Palmwoods_ , the school of Quinn's alike-looking relative Camille.

She walked into the office of Miss Collins, the only regular teacher at _Palmwood School_ .

Miss Collins sighed. "Miss Brooks? There you are! I've already been waiting desperately."

Zoey looked for a chair and sat down. "OK, Miss Collins, who are my pupils?"

Miss Collins had to explain the situation a bit more, "there are some fourty pupils, and all of them are likely to dropout without even a GED. This is not a school as the one you grew up, the _Pacific Corporate Academy_ ..."

Zoey corrected the teacher, "_Pacific Coast Academy_ ... yeah, it was quite elitary ..."

Miss Collins nodded. "My pupils usually just go to school just because they have to until they are eighteen and stuff. They usually work on set and do their homework once in a blue moon."

Zoey shuddered with excessive disgust.

Apparently, all those kids were looking straight for the big career at Hollywood, and not for a college education or a trade school certificate.

Miss Collins continued, "notably, my youngest pupil knows more than all the high school kids. She could do much better at a school like _Pacific Coast Academy_ , but she wants to stay close to her elder brother."

Zoey moaned with adoration. "Who is the little smartie?"

Miss Colins smiled. "Her name is Katie Knight. And her dumb brother is Kendall. That's one of the most problematic nutcases, along with his inept friends Carlos Garcia and James Diamond."

Zoey complained, "that sounds like a lot of work. But, hey, I've already heard a lot about Katie Knight, even talked to her at the phone. She sounds much more mature than a middle school kid."

Miss Collins nodded desperately. "But, even worse, there are three particularly arrogant wannabe divas. Their names are Jennifer, Jennifer, and Jennifer. They always hang out together and stuff."

Zoey panted. "That doesn't sound too good, does it?"

Miss Collins nodded sadly. "I'm still young and new at this school. But most of the pupils are familiar to me in a certain sense."

Zoey wondered, "how's that?"

Miss Collins explained, "they remind me extremely much of my brother Wade."

Zoey gasped with consternation. "Wade? As in Wade Collins[15:1] from _America Sings_ ?"

Her memories of Wade were not the best possible ones, far from that.

Miss Collins nodded. "That's him! And I can't be proud of all the things he did in order to snag public attention. He has done so for many years."

Zoey sighed bitterly. "It isn't your fault!"

Miss Collins shrugged. "But it's now my most emerging duty to prevent all the kids here from doing all the things Wade has committed."

Zoey panted heavily.

There were some tough bricks to swallow.

* * *

Zoey walked right into the foyer of the hotel for Hollywood's upcoming stars.

Mr. Bitters, the manager of the building, was extremely grumpy.

Zoey complained, "hey! This is a hotel, not a therapy centre for bitterness."

Mr. Bitters complained senselessly. "Many years ago, I was a skateboard champion called 'The Turk'[15:2]. But then I had an accident. I've recovered, but I was already too old for the half-pipe. And ever since I have to do those stupid jobs as a manager or an assistant. If I have no fun, those darn kids are not allowed to have any fun, either!"

Zoey shrugged, "That's not a reason for spoiling the fun of the kids here. I have to report that to Mr. Chambrolay!"

The _Palmwoods_ was, technically spoken, a member of a chain of hotels named _Chambrolays'_ .

Zoey's dad knew the CEO of that organisation.[15:3]

Mr. Bitters trembled. "You know Mr. Chambrolay?"

Zoey explained, "I certainly do! Hah! My dad does. He is a trading partner of _Chabrolay_ 's in London."

Mr. Bitters twitched.

The branch in London was known as the _Chambrolay Royal_ .

Zoey reinforced her threat. "If I hear one further complaint by your pupils, I will have to tell him ..."

Mr. Bitters shivered as if tormented by electroshocks.

Some of the pupils in the foyer had heard the conversation. They applauded Zoey fanatically.

Zoey continued, "OK, in order to make up for your last bad words to the pupils here, you will give a demonstration of your skills in the half-pipe, messing with my friend Dana Cruz, junior champion."

Mr. Bitters didn't dare to contradict Zoey's stern verdict.

Alas, Zoey had not come in order to force mr. Bitters to treat the pupils in ahuman manner, but in order to tutor some of the pupils.

Camille wasn't around, because she had to do on set for a new movie by Malcolm Reese.

Zoey was looking for one of the Jennifers, or, almost equivalently, the three of them, given their frequency of hanging out together all the time. She had to ask some random pupil. "Hey, you ..."

A girl gasped. "Me?"

Zoey nodded. "Maybe you ... my name is Zoey Brooks, I'm a tutor ordered by Miss Collins. I'm looking for the girls named Jennifer ... three of them, to be precise ..."

"Oh, yeah, my name is Stephanie King," replied the addressed girl.

Zoey smiled. "Hi Stephanie! So, do you know any of the girls named Jennifer?"

Stephanie smiled. "But of course! They hang out right there ..." She pointed at three glamour girls. "Jennifer, Jennifer, and Jennifer! Good luck! You will need every bit of it ..."

Zoey sighed.

* * *

The Jennifers had been in the court of the hotel complex.

Zoey approached them carefully. "Sorry, are you Jennifer, Jennifer, and Jennifer?"

The three girls glared at Zoey with disgust. "Do we have to know you?" They snarled unison.

Zoey introduced herself. "According to Miss Collins, you are heavily in need of tutoring."

The Jennifers moaned unison, "unless you are a superstar, we won't even see a reason to listen to you. So don't waste your time!"

Zoey sight with despair. She needed to report that interesting yet annoying remark unto Miss Collins. But she had got some random idea. "I design outfits for some celebrities, does that count?" She unwrapped a folder with her designes.

Fortunately, those designs were accompanying Zoey everywhere.

The blond college girl was extremely busy, She needed to use every little break for her fashion business and the internship for _Mad Style_ . For that avail, she had not left the designs in her college's dormitory room.

One of the Jennifers, a mulata, asked, "Ronaldonho?"

Zoey peered quizzically. "Who's that?"

The mulata explained, "what? You don't know Jamaican soccer start Ronoldonho?"

Zoey was not much interested in soccer. She didn't watch any sports just in order to get to know hot boys, as many other girls did. "Sorry, I'm not an expert for Jamaica's soccer. No, I can't offer that one. I've designed outfits of Drake Parker for several years. Look here ... that includes his outfit for next year!"

The Jennifers swooned and moaned unison, "Drake Parker?"

Zoey nodded solemnly. "He's one of my many friends."

The Jennifers were flabbergasted. They whispered unto eah other.

Finally, the blond Jennifer announced their verdict, "give us a date with Drake Parker, and we will listen to you tutoring us."

Zoey choked and panted. "Erm ... yeah, if you say so ..." She sweated worse than the cataracts of Niagara. "OK, deal!"

Alas, for the time being, the Jennifers refused tutoring lessons.

Zoey had to walk on. She found one of the youngest girl crossing the yard. "Hey, are you, by any chance, Katie Knight?"

Katie grinned. "You must be Zoey Brooks!" She shook hands with Zoey. "Yeah, that's me! Are you looking for my dumb broither? Good luck for your attempts of talking any sense into him!"

Zoey heard. "That sounds tough, indeed! Thanks, anyways." She told Katie about her deal with the Jennifers.

Katie chuckled mercilessly. "Yeah, those Jennifers are annoying!"

Zoey agreed. "By the way, Miss Collins told me about your great smartness. You should considere moving to _Pacific Coast Academy_ instead of rotting here with your dummy brother and his friends."

Katie giggled. "I've heard about that school. But without me, Kendall will be completely lost. He won't admit to that, but he's very immature. And so are his friends Carlos, Logan, and James."

Zoey sighed. "Boys ..."

Katie nodded solemnly. Then she guided Zoey to the pool serving as a hangout for Kendall and his friends.

The lazy boys were lying on inflatable matrasses floating on the water surface.

Katie made the water splatter, waking up the boys.

Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall were consternated.

Katie explained, "this is your tutor, Zoey Brooks!"

The boys' eyes bugged out. "Hi, cutie!"

Zoey grunted, "hey, I'm your tutor for social sciences."

The boys moaned with disgust.

Zoey also complained, "Katie deserves a better school than one with a bunch of lazy boys lying all day in the pool! I'm going to talk to Dean Rivers, the headmaster of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ ."

Katie grinned.

The boys were consternated.

Was Zoey really going to do that?

* * *

**Chapter 16 uTry To Tell Your Parents**

* * *

For many weeks, Zoey had postponed her neeed to tell mom and dad about her decision concerning her time after college. She simnply did not know how to start it.

It was probably going to be terrible.

Thanks to Mr. Maximiliam Madigan's generosity, she was likely to survive possible harsh financial consequences.

The fashion csar offered her an interest-free credit for the duration of her education, as long as she was working somehow for _Mad Style_

But Zoey was a bit afraid of long-time dependencies and debts.

But her parents may have withdrawn Zoey's partial responsibilities for Dustin, considering her a bad influence.

This would have hurt majorly.

Zoey had been granted those responsibilities at her eighteenth birthday, due to their parents' residence outside the country.

Stacey tried to stand by her roomie. "My dad was upset about my decision to become a carpenter, too."

Zoey nodded.

But Stacey had not got a little brother to lose. She suggested Zoey to talk to Dustin first.

Zoey accepted teh suggestion. But she was too excited to do it herself.

Stacey sighed. Sge grabbed her cellular phone and started typing the digits. She waited.

"Coco Wexler?"

Stacey moaned, "hi Coco, this is Stacey Dillsen from _Schneider__'__s School_ . I need to talk to Dustin Brooks. No, Zoey does."

Coco grunted, "OK, I'll tell him to call his sister back. Maybe tonight?"

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Stacey smiled. "Thanks, Coco!" She closed te call.

Zoey sighed with relief.

* * *

The next evening, Zoey sat all excited and alone in her dormitory room.

There was a knock at the door.

Zoey opened.

Tracy Baldwin walked in. She had guided Dustin to the door. "OK, there is your sister."

Dustin appeared very timid.

It was his first visit to the girls' dorms at _Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Arts_ .

Tracy waved at Zoey and Dustin. Then she disappeared again. Her little sister Sandy had been waiting in the lounge.

Zoey would have liked Dustin and Sandy to stay together for good.

But things haven't quite worked out.

Dustin wondered, "what is so urgent?"

Zoey sighed. "See, it is about my time after college."

Dustin shrugged. "So ... what will you do?"

Zoey grabbed Dystin's wrists and moaned, "you know, mom and dad have sent me to a prep school in order to allow me to go to a good law school or business school."

Dustin nodded solemnly, but without understanding of the context.

Zoey sat down next to Dustin. "I like defending people, or guide my fellow employees, ..."

Dustin nodded. "You've often been there for me when I was in trouble ..."

Zoey forced herself into a smile. "OK, but I've got other talents, too."

Dustin looked quizzical.

Zoey explained, "especially ... fashion design."

Dustin smiled brightly. He remembered the wonderful logo of Drake Parker's band. "You want to become a fashion designer?"

Zoey nodded. "The more classes in art and design I took .. you lnow ... Harry Joiner here is a real art genius ... the more I have come to this conclusion ... fashion design is my true destination."

Dustin cheered for Zoey.

Alas, Zoey needed to tell him about the downsides. "Mom and dad will possibly not like that."

Dustin glared aghast. "Why not?"

Zoey panted heavily. "They have invested a lot of money into sending us to very expensive schools."

Dustin sighed.

Zoey explained the possuible consequences for Dustin. "They might be upset enough to revoke my partial guardianship for you."

Dustin looked strange.

Zoey grunted., "they will possibly call me ungrateful and irresponsible." She shrugged sadly.

Dustin thought of that as nonsense. "Nobody at _Pacific Coast Academy_ has ever been more responsible than you."

Zoey let a little smile escape. But she returned almost immediately to her mournful gaze.

Dustin was thoroughly worried.

Zoey panted even more. "Well, without my guardianship, you will have to pay more fees, especially for health insurances and stuff. In the worst case, Mom and dad can't afford all that much. You might have to go to England."

Dustin looked consternated. "I don't want to go to England. I hate England. The weather is cloudy and foggy. The food stinks. The girls speak with an accent weirder than Stacy's lisp."

Zoey chuckled a bit. "I know, everthing's a bit weird over there. They drive their cars on the wrong side of the road, they have still got a queen, they celebrate boxing day, they eat fish and French fries, and on and on and on it goes."

Dustin shivered. "Can't I stand with uncle Glazer[16:1] instead?" He must have been desperate.

Both Zoey and Dustin did not trust their uncle, officially a medic, but probably more of a windy quack.

Usually. Dustin would never have wanted to stay with him.

But the prospects of England scared the living daylights out of the brave teenage boy.

Zoey shrugged helplessly with her shoulders. "I haven't mademy decision official, as of yet. I need you to know about it. I won't go against mom's and dad's verdict unless it is OK with you."

There were still two weeks left until the decisions about the majors for the students' junior year had to be confirmed at the office in charge with those things.

Dustin shivered with excessive agony. He jumped towards Zoey and hugged her tightly. "Zoey, you shouldn't do anything unhappy. Follow your deeper instincts and do what yopu nreally like. I will be eighteen in two years, but you will have to live with your decison for the next decades."

Zoey was almost strangled by Dustin's hug. She ran her fingers through his straw-coloured hair. "Thanks, bro!" She panted again, like an old steam train.

They could take away Zoey's responsibilities for Dustin, but nothing could prevent the boy from adoring and looking up to his big sister.

Dustin's time was now over.

Tracy was takking Dustin and Sandy back to the campus of _Pacific Coast Academy_ . She had also got a few interesting news for Zoey. "Dean Rivers has offered a full scholarship for Katie Knight through middle- and high school."

Zoey smiled. "That's fantastic ... no need for her to go rot along with a bunch of no-good-for-nothing boys."

Unfortunately, this was not strong enough to cover the rest of Zoey's worries.

* * *

Three days later, Zoey felt striong enough to tell her parents about her decision concerning her junior and senior years.

Stacey refused to leave the room. She offered to be there for her best friend, just in the case of even more troubles. She had also just fixed her decisions for the next year, choosing visual arts and medieval history as her majors.

Zoey sighed. "OK, you may stay here."

It was Stacey's dorm, too, anyways.

Zoey grabbed her cellular phone. She started sloly typing a long number. She panted while waiting for the reply.

The line was fairly good.

Zoey had made worse experiences with transcontinental calls. "Hi mom, it's Zoey ... I've just decided on my majors ... it will be visual arts and psychology."

Mrs. Brooks greeted her daughter.

But then her voice changed all of a sudden.

"What? did you say ... visual arts?" Mrs. Brooks could hardly trust her ears.

Zoey nodded. "Yeah, mom. such as in designing pictures and things ... I want to become a fashion stylist."

Mrs. Brooks was consternated. She yelled for her husband.

Mr. Brooks thundered, "you wwnet for five years to one of the best and most expensive schools of the whole country, plus college, just in order to become a better taylor?"

Zoey squealed, "but dad!"

The wrath of Zoey's dad was horrible.

Mr. Brooks almost shouted the whole transcontinental connection into smithereens. He deemed Zoey an irresponsible, ungrateful spoiled lass of the worst sort. "Consider yourself disowned!"

Mrs. Brooks grabbed her husband's phone. "And you're a very bad example for Dustin."

Mr. Brooks agreed. "We can't let you exercise such an excruciatingly bad impact on your brother. You would exhort him to do the worst thinbgs, such as becoming a gambler or marrying a hobo girl. You could soon be the wife of the heir of Garrett Inc., but , all of a sudden, James was not good enough for you. You had to get that irresponsible bushhead back. And he was so obviously a bad husband and father. Now who knows what sort of hobo you're ending up with ..."

Zoey sobbed, "but dad, I ..."

The parents remained stubborn like overfed mules.

Any protests were pointless.

Zoey was going to lose partial custody for Dustin.

But what was he now bound for?

Zoey ended the call, and she started sobbing and weeping piteously.

Stacey had got a very hard time attempting in vain to comfort Zoey. She decided to consult Harry Joiner. _During several decades of an outstanding career, an experienced master artist like him must have come across a lot of younger artists with problemns comparable to those of Zoey and her parents. He should have been helpful._

* * *

**Chapter 17 uWant To Stay With Zoey**

* * *

Zoey had sobbed a lot during the days following the disastrous call to London.

This should have been bad enough.

But Rebecca Trina Vega and especially Amanda Cantwell must have heard of the situation, and they even started rubbing salt into Zoey's wounds by making fancy calls and spreading idiotic rumours.

Stacey tried to comfort her roomie. but it was totally not so easy.

Zoey was now even starting to weep.

There was a noise at her dormitory door.

Stacey went in order to open. She thought of Crony visiting Zoey.

Jerry Crony had tried quite a few times to cherr Zoey up.

But Zoey had refused to accept any visitors.

But it was Jennifer Mosely. She walked in. "Hello, Zoey is here?"

Stacey nodded solemnly. She pointed towards Zoey's bed.

Zoey wasn't easy to discern.

Miss Mosely gasped upon foinding a lump of misery wrapped into her blankets and burying her head between the tentacles of a blue plush squid.

Zoey grunted some incomprehensible stuff.

Jennifer sighed. "OK, Stacey, Mr. Joiner is looking for Zoey. It's important."

Zoey hardly heard Jennifer's words.

But Stacey had been there as a witness.

Jennifer sighed. She waved at the hgirls and walked away again.

Stacey was going to get ready for another dinner with Eric.

Zoey wanted to be left alone.

Stacey sighed deeply. But she repeated Jennifer's words one last time before leaving the dorm.

* * *

The next afternoon, Zoey had dragged herself into the office of Harry Joiner. She had actually heard Stacey's repetition of Jennifer's words.

Harry Joiner had been waiting for Zoey. He shook hands with her and told her to sit down.

Zoey panted and sighed deeply.

Harold Joiner explained, "OK, Miss Stacey Dillsen told me about your situation."

Zoey shuddered. She had not wanted anyone to talk unto anyone about her situation.

The master artist continued, "verily ... I know of some young man in Seattle. His name is Spencer Shay."

Zoey shrugged cluelessly. She had already heard of the name 'Shay' , but she could not make all that much sense of it.

Harold Joiner explained, "he is taking care of his underaged sister, Carly. And he's a freelance artist."

Zoey listened carefully. _Hey, Carly was the host of Dustin__'__s favourite web show. maybe that__'__s why the term 'Shay' had been ringing a dull bell._

Harold continued, "Spencer has been to Law School for three days. But then he decided to follow his true destination: sculpting."

Zoey's eyes bugged out.

Mr. Joiner panted. "When Spencer's father, a high military officer, left with a submarine across the seven seas, he had assigned Spencer as a guardian for Carlotta, but he had no clue about Spencer's failure at law school."

Zoey shivered.

The artist of modern American pop artists kept on talking, "his grandfather, on the other hand, knew about Spencer's failure. This was inevitable. Granfather Shay is not just a shark, he's one of the leading members of the alumna and honours board of _Washington Law School_ ."

Zoey gasped with awe.

Harry Joiner kept on explaining, "well, of course the old man was nowhere near pleased by his grandson's decision."

Zoey sighed deeply.

Joiner was not anywhere near done talking. He blathered, "OK, Spencer had been behaving a bit irresponsible, like, being slightly careless in his own home. He randomly sets things on fire."

Zoey gasped.

Joiner concluded, "this caused the old shark to intervene and strip Spencer of his guardianship over Carlotta. Alas, he had to see that Spencer was well able to take care of Carly when it came down to it. Thus Spencer is still in charge of the girl."[17:1]

Zoey coughed. "Does his dad know by now ... about Spencer's true career?"

Harry Joiner shrugged. "I don't know."

Zoey shuddered strangely.

Harry concluded, "well, you may find out soon. Spencer Shay is on the way to California for a meeting of sculptors in down town Los Angeles. He's sure going to grasp the opportunity and stop in here ..."

Zoey sighed. _Maybe it was a good idea to go and talk to someone who had gone through similar things?_

* * *

Spencer Shay arrived three days later in the Los Angeles area. He made it straight onto the campus of _Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Arts_ . He entered the door of Harry Joiner's office.

The grand icon of pop art smiled. "Spener!"

Spencer grinned. "Jo ... Jo ... Joiner!"

Harry replied, "call me _Harry_ ! You know that."

Spancer sighed. "Sorry! Long time no see."

Harry Joiner nodded solemnly. "Last time, we build a giant model of a human jaw, complete with teeth, for some insane dentist."

Spencer nodded. "Dr. Moonie? He has now moved away. The new dentist for my quarter is Dr. Wheeler.[17:2]"

Harry Joiner shrugged. "Good for your quarter ..."

Spencer shrugged.

Joiner continued, "these are four students of this school: Miss Zoey Brooks, Mr. Jerald Crony, Mr. Eric Blonowitz, and finally Mrs. Stacey Dillsen."

Stacey waved. "Hi! Do you want to see my cotton swab model of the giant roller coaster of Seattle?"

Spencer shrugged. "Later ... probably!"

Harry Joiner started talking about Zoey's situation.

Spencer looked consternated.

Stacey grunted, "who has defended Dustin against bullies? Who has been waking at his bed when he was sick? Who has tried to prevent him from kissing the wrong girls? And now that ... my sister Susan has never tried to do anything like that."

Spencer sighed. "In my case, convincing grandpa was possible because of finding some tool Carlotta had needed like ten years ago during some bad asthmatic cramps. I had still kept this, just in case."

Zoey glared aghast. 'quotI've kept many things Dustin might need again ... some day ... He thinks not to need them anymore, but ...

Spencer nodded. "Really caring elder siblings do that. I will talk to your parents. They have to ..."

Joiner coughed.

Zoey sobbed. "They are now in London!"

Spencer sighed with despair. He could not afford a transcontinentla flight right now.

Alas, they were probably going to come sometimes during the next months in order to fetch Dustin and take him to _Covington_ , the truly royal boarding school in the backwaters of London, unless, of course, in the case of uncle Glazer going to take over the custody for Dustin, or their grandparents from Boston.

Spencer sighed. "OK, I'll be there ... By the way, this seems to be a cool school, the right thing for my sister after her high school time, like ... summer next year. She wants to become an elementary school teacher."

Zoey gasped. "Oh, there are some great programs here for future teacher of all kinds of classes ..."

The other students nodded solemnly.

* * *

Not much later, the megaphone interrupted Zoey's classes in order to call her into the office.

Zoey figured that her grandparents had arrived.

Spencer's mission must thus have failed miserably.

Zoey started weeping on her way to the office. She could hardly force herself into shaking hands with her grandparents. "May I see Dustin at least one last time before ..."

Grandpa Brooks coughed. "We're not going to take Dustin with us!"

Dustin snuck around the corner.

Grandma explained, "a nice young man has explained everything. You have even kept the books we've read unto Dustin whenever he sick."

Zoey grinned. She still could hardly believe it.

Dustin stormed up to Zoey and jumped in order to hug her.

Zoey was almost made stagger and slip from the impact. "Oops!"

The grandparents smiled. "OK, we need to return to the airport. Our plane to New York goes in just three hours." They waved at their grandkids.

Zoey asked, "do mom and dad already know?"

Grandma shook her head. "We're going to tell them in London."

Zoey gasped. "ToLonndon?"

Granpa nodded solemnly. "This mid-aged man offered to take us there in his private jet."

Zopey scratched her head. "Which man?"

Mr. Madigan walked in.

Grandma growled, "him ..."

Zoey gasped. "Mr. Madigan!"

Maximilian Madigan waved at Zoey. "Hello, Mrs. Brooks!"

Zoey shrugged.

Mr. Madigan continued, "by the way, I just had to fire Mrs. Cantwell for being much too mean unto certain new employees. This was overdue. Mrs. True Jackson will now take over Amanda's job, while you are moved on to True's position as a Vice President for young fashion."

Zoey's eyes bugged out.

Her work for _Mad Style_ was now going to be a lot easier.

But Amanda and Trina were certainly going to try to get back at Maximilian Madigan and other employees of the fashion label.

* * *

Zoey was finally back to her dorm.

Stacey congratulated Zoey for keeping the custody over Dustin.

Zoey was now pushed hard to help Stacey with her wedding preparations, including her troubles with sister Susan from St. Steve's hospital in Massachusetts. Likewise, she had to help Spencer top finally come out to his own dad.

Spencer could not keep his real career a secret forever, even though it was for the sake of Carlotta.

Dustin had met Spencer briefly, but not tola him about his feelings for Carly. Likewise, he did not know about Spencer;s intentions to send Carly to _St. Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Arts_ upon her graduation from _Ridgeway_.

* * *

**Chapter 18 uPlan A Triple Date**

* * *

Zoey Brooks was alone in her room.

Sracey and Eric have gone watching the stars with Stacey's new telescope, improved by the same type of lenses used in Quinn Pensky's quinnoculars.

Having solved the troubles with custody over Dustin, Zoey was still stuck in all those many tasks of hers.

One of them was that of getting Drake Parker to date the Jennifers.

Drake had been on tour with two or three new songs composed by Michael Barret and André Harris.

He was now back in Los Angeles.

Zoey had called Joshuah Nichols in order to explain the situation.

This was not really easy.

Of course, Drake was not opposed to dating three girls at the same time. He had done so many times.

But most of them used to be older than Drake, or maybe the same age, but no way younger,.

The Jennifers were about the same age as his little sister Megan.

How was Megan going to feel about it?

Zoey wouldn't have naturally cared about Megan's feelings.

But her occasionally awkward experiences with Dustin had taught her to never neglect the feelings of younger siblings.

For that avail, Zoey decided to call Megan on the phone before proceeding with the project _Drake and the Jennifers_ . She panted heavily while typing a long string of digits.

Megan Parker took off. "Megan Parker?"

Zoey sighed. "It's me, Zoey Brooks, from _Schneider__'__s College_ ."

Megan chuckled."OK, Miss Brooks, what'sgoing on?"

Zoey explained, "I try to tutor three girls named Jennifer at _Palmwood_ . But they refuse to leaarn anything without a date with Drake."

Megan scratched her head. "Ah. those Jennifers ... Josh has mentioned them while Drake was still on tour."

Zoey dared to ask, "so ... how are the chances? Have you got a problem with Drake dating girls of your age?"

Megan sighed. "If he doesn't treat them like dirt ... however, you know, there is already that one girl of my age you've introduced to him snd his band ..."

Zoey remembereed, "Tori Vega?"

This had been way over half a year ago.

Zoey had not expected Drake's feelings for Tori being that persistent.

Megan whispered, "bingo! You know, she's much too young to go by a label like _steady girlfriend_ . But I know he is strongly touched. I see it every time watching her practising with Drake's band."

Zoey gassped. "I would have hardly thought that."

Megan moaned, "it was certainly not expectable, but I won't want to do anything to spoil the possibilities of them coming together upon Tori turning eighteen or so."

Zoey felt miserable for having forgotten about Drake's feelings for Tori.

Megan sighed. "I've wished for it, but I have never believed it possible, sorry ... you can't have my consense for using Drake this way."

The phone call was over.

Zoey understood Megan's concerns. But she was now left in a really miserable situation.

* * *

Stacey returned from watching the stars. "I've watched a few wishing stars tonight. We've wished for a great wedding."

Zoey smiled. "Good for you ..."

Stacey gasped. "You don't look very happy about something, do you?"

Zoey panted and moaned, "you know, the Jeneifers only want to learn anything after a date with Drake Paker. But Megan doesn't want me to use her brother this way."

Stacey wondered why.

Zoey explained, "you rememnber Tori?"

Stacey beamed, "Lola's cousin?"

Zoey nodded. "According to Megan, this could be something great. Just give Tori a few years to grow up."

Stacey's eyes started glowing like a supernova. "They have been so cute together at the spring party!"

Zoey nodded solemnly. "I should have known that. But Drake has always been such a jerk. He was so unlikely to have lasting feelings."

Stacey nodded. "Why are the three Jennifers so particularly interested in Drake?"

Zoey explained, "he's a celebrated star and incredibly hot ..."

Stacey smiled. "Sure he is ..."

Zoey shrugged helplessly.

Stacey continued, "Drake can't be the only hot superstar you know ... think of it ... you work for _Mad Style_ , one of the greatest fashion labels. They have got hot male supermodels, and hot customers. Drake is just one of many."

Zoey banged her head against the solid brick wall. She should have thought of that! "Thanks for reminding me ..."

Stacey sighed.

Zoey pondered, "now off to asking True about any suggestions."

Stacey nodded solemnly.

Zoey grabbed her cellular phone and started pushing the keys and buttons.

"True Jackson, hi!" True sounded puzzled.

Zoey grinned. "It's me, Zoey Brooks ..."

True smiled. "Zoey!What a nice surprise! Things a re a bit chaotic here since the expulsion of Amanda Cantwell. Our receptionist, Oscar E. Ception, had to go as well. I still don't know why. We can't wait for ne graduating from high school and starting in Amanda's position!"

Zoey moaned. "sorry for all the cjaos. Isn't it my fault?"

True shook her head. "Not at all. Your case has just made it clear how mean Amanda is really. She may look so innocent from time to time ... bear with it."

Zoey shrugged. "Why I'm really calling ... three girls from _Palmwoods_ only want to learn at school after a date with a hot celrebrity. I've tried to get Drake Parker ... but his sister tells me nit to use him. I'll respect that, for good reasons."

True sighed. "OK, so, how would I help?"

Zoey said, "any top model or hot male customer up to the early twenties able to ..."

True smiled, "we've got quite a lot of them, apparently ... let me look ... do you know Bradley D'Impala[18:1] from Transsylvania?"

Zoey shivered a bit. "Sounds a bit scary ... like vampires, count Dracul, Nosferatu ..."

True nodded. "There is probably something fishy! So, OK ... some models have left us in order to work for Amanda's new label, such as Brock Champion[18:2]."

Zoey sighed deeply.

True shrugged. "Hey, I've recently designed new outfit for teenage star Justin Bibber[18:3]."

Zoey coughed noisily. "Justin Bibber?" She imagined the Jennifers swallowing the bait complete with rope, hook, and sinker.

True confirmed her words. "The one and only! And he has got to do a lot in Hollywood ... from time to time."

Zoey's's eyes bugged out.

She could hardly believe it.

True promised, "OK, leave it up to me and your other true friends!"

Zoey sighed with excessive relief.

* * *

Three evenings later, Zoey had been waiting alone again in her dorm.

But she had been called into the lounge. She did not know why. But now she gasped flabbergasted. "Justin Bibber?"

Justin stood in front of her. "It's me. You must be Zoey Brooks, right?"

Zoey nodded solemnly. "Not that you should know me ..."

Justin shrugged. "True Jackson is very busy with her graduation and application for New York's fashion school. So she delegated her tasks to others, and you seem to be the only one available for completing my new outfit, and care about a music video for presenting it."

Zoey gasped.

True had not told her anything like that.

But it had probably been one ad-hoc trick in order to get Justin to contact Zoey.

"Er ... exactly ..." Zoey wiped some sweat off her temples.

Completing the design was noit going to be much of a problem.

And the presentation?

Zoey explained, "I've already organised three aspiring superstar girls as background from the presentation."

Those girls were, of course, the Jennifers.

Justin nodded. "Wow! Good organisation ... I may keep on recommending _Mad Style_ unto my colleagues."

Zoey smiled sweetly. She was totally excited.

Justin wondered, "so ... where will trhe shootings be?"

Zoey went a bit pale. But she had got an idea ... fast! "_Rocque Records_ ..." Of course, she had not talked to Gustavo Rocque about that.

Justin shrugged . "Cool! They have got a wonderful new boyband, _Big Time Rush_ , and they also hold Dak Zevon[18:4]."

Zoey shrugged and stammered, "oh, yeah, certainly ..."

There was only one person left able to help Zoey organising the shooting and music video: Katie Knight!

* * *

Katie had organised everything, by means of cunning, bribery, blackmailing, whatever. She had recently learned a lot from Megan Parker's family blog.

Zoey didn't mind Katie's ways of achieving her goals.

The Jennifers declared their will to have killed for a date with Justin Bibber, even more for one recorded on a video.

Superstar Justin entered the studio.

The Jennifers had already been waiting anxiously, all three of them. They gasped upon noticing the celebrity's entrance. "Justin Bibber," moaned they unison with a voice vibrating for ecstasy and excitement.

Mark Del Posi[18:5], a famous maker of videos and short movies, was already rigged and ready for recording the music video of Justin Bibber with his backup girls.

Zoey watched from the rim of the studio. She just needed to give some instructions.

Alas, De Posi was not interested in Zoey's words. He just needed the Jennifers taking Justin into their middle and making cute gestures.

Within a few minutes, the vidou was safely taped and recorded.

Justin would have loved to keep one of the Jennifers, but only one of them ...

This was not an easy decision.

In any case, the Jennifers were now going to learn hard for their exams, under the iron instructions of stern tutor Zoey Brooks.

Likewise, Amanda Cantwell and Trina Vega were going to faint upon noticing this first glorious victory of _Mad Style_ since their departrure.

* * *

**Chapter 19 uHire A Nurse**

* * *

Zoey was now trying to contact Stacey's elder sister Susan, a nurse at _St. Steve_ hospital in Mississippi.

So many _s_.

The whole world must have conspired against Stacey and her lisp ...

Mississippi was not a really large state, containing a population of only three millions.

But this was still not exactly a little village's worth.

And Stacey did not know it much more precisely. She had not been talking to her elder sister in ages, except for arguing.

Susan had left Stacey's home over ten years ago.

Fortunately, the state of Mississippi bordered Zoey's homelands in lower Louisiana.

Zoey had scratched the borderline a few time as a little kid, before making it to California and the _Pacific Coast Academy_ . She knew quite a feew things about that region.

Now, how to find a particular nurse in Mississippi with not much more informations than those?

Susan was not married, thus probably still named Dillsen.

At least Stacey did not know anything to the contrary. She also estimated the age difference to ten years.

Summa summarum, Zoey was looking for a nurse around thirty working at some _St. Steve__'__s_ hospital somewhere in Mississippi, named Susan Dillsen.

Who was able to help Zoey?

Hey! Aforementioned uncle Glazer was a medic.

Zoey suspected him to know stuff about hospitals.

Glazer did not work in a hospital, but he certainly worked together with them. He was thoroughly crazy, but one straw to grasp.

Zoey picked up her cellular phone and typed digit by digit. "Hi, uncle Glazer!"

The doc had not heard of his niece in some time, only from Dustin. "Zoey? Are you sick?"

Zoey chuckled."Not yet. Well, I'm looking for a person in Mississippi, a nurse. Is there a way to find ..."

Glazer grinned. "Of course! There's the central federal hospital register. Accredited medics have access to it."

Zoey smiled. "Cool!"

* * *

Accompanied by Dustin, Zoey showed up at the door of the residence of Dr. Glazer Brooks.

Their dad's twin brother opened the door. "Zoey! Dustin! You've grown so much!"

Dustin grinned and hugged his uncle.

Zoey did the same, but less tightly.

Then they walked in.

Dr. Glazer had already launched his laptop. "So, what are you looking for?"

Zoey explained, "it's about the sister of my roomie Stacey Dillsen."

Dustin remarked, "she lisps!"

Zoey clarified, "Stacey does, her sister Susan probably not."

Glazer shrugged. "Well, I have to enter my medic license code ..." he typed a few digits. "I hate long numbers ..."

Dustin remarked, "I'm a genius with numbers. Recently, I've won the mathletics state finals with my team."

Glazer congratulated his nephire. "That's cool!"

Zoey looked at the screen. "OK, where do you find _St. Steve_ Hospital in Mississippi?"

Glazer grinned. "Getting a list of all hospitals in a selected state is not difficult ... sorted by name, county, or federal medical registration code."

Zoey shrugged. "I only know the name."

Unfortunately, most hospitals started with _St._ .

But there was only one hospital named after St. Steve. It was located near the border to Alabama, not too close to Louisiana.

Zoey smiled. "So, how to get a list of the nurses there?"

Glazer sighed. "See, looking for medics with particular qualifications or experiences is easiest. If I looked for a new nurse skilled in, let's say, anesthesis ..."

Dustin shivered. "No!" he was afraid of syringes. Thus he hid tightly behind Zoey.

Zoey understoood the necessity of looking up docs and nurses with particular qualifications. But she hardly knew that much about Susan Dillsen. "Is _being born in Swampscott, Massachusetts_ a particular qualification?"

Dustin scratched his chin.

Glazer shook his head. "Hardly."

Of course. knowing the hospital was already a great step to finding Susan.

But getting her to actually talk again to Stacey was much more difficult than just that.

Glazer scratched his chin. "Maybe that Miss Dillsen is looking for a new, better job, let's say, in California." He grinned mischievously.

Zoey wondered. "You don't employ nurses."

Glazer nodded. "Too true. But the hospital I'm associated with does, obviously."

Zoey shrugged. "That sounds cool! Just how would you get the board to ..."

Glazer moaned, "actually, there will be a vacancy at _St. Illness_ [19:1] once nurse Adrienne[19:2] takes a baby break, starting in two months."

But was Susan Dillsen able to fill in that position, and was she anywhere near willing to?

* * *

Convincing the rest of the board of _St. Illness_ had not been overly hard.

Likewise, contacting _St. Steve__'__s_ in Mississippi was straightforward.

Among others, Susan Dillsen applied for the position of a nurse in the department of surgery assistance. She had to come to Los Angeles for the necessary interviews at _St. Illness_ . She was taller than Stacey, but looked a bit similar. She used to wear her nurses' uniform, covering her hair.

Dr. Birnbaum[19:3], the leading surgeon of _St. Illness_ , was now expecting Susan. But before the interview he had scheduled a meeting with Dr. Glazer Brooks and his niece Zoey.

The blond college girl wondered, "what is going on here?" She was waiting in the surgeon's office, along with her uncle.

Glazer shrugged his shoulders without a trace of a clue.

The master surgeon entered.

Glazer shook hands with the boss.

Zoey ws a bit too timid for that. She hid slightly behind her uncle.

Birnbaum started talking, "last year, I had to do with some Quinn Pensky, inventor of the most medical machines used in our surgery department."

Zoey sighed. _Quinn ... what had she done?_ "I know Miss Pensky quite well," admitted Zoey.

Dr. Birnbaum nodded. "You have also helped to unveil the incompetence of my 'colleague' Nussbaum."

Zoey remembered painfully the chaos around Michael's brain problems.

Dr. Birnbaum continued, "Quinn critisized our nurses' uniforms."

Zoey wondered, "what?"

Birnbaum nodded. "She called themstupid and scary. Patients would die from waking up from anesthesis and seeing those things."

Zoey sighed. "Honestly ... yes ..."

Glazer agreed with his niece.

Birnbaum continued, "now you work for Mr. Maximilian Madigan, is that right?"

Zoey nodded. "Somewhat ... a mixture between a feelance and a intern ..."

Birnbaum remebered, "I've once assisted in a surgery after an accident involving Mr. Madigan. But OK, we need uniforms for our nurses. And who would be more qualified than a coopoerator of Maximilian Madigan?"

Zoey grinned. "Oh, really?"

There was a deal.

Zoey was now hired in order to design the new uniformnas fdor _St. Illness_ 's nurses and docs.

Finally, Susan Dillsen was near.

The secretary announced the arrival of Stacey's sister via microphone.

Dr. Birnbaum ordered to send Susan into his office.

Stacey's elder sister marched in.

Birnbaum shook hands with the nurse. "Good morning, Miss Dillsen. You have applied fro the position as a nurse in our surgery department."

Susan nodded.

Birnbaum explained, "it's down to Dr. Glazer Brooks. He told us about the great skills of nurses in the Gulf area."

Zoey and Glazer giggled.

Susan smiled. "Oh, cool. Thanks, Mr. Glazer."

Glazer Brooks explained, "_Glazer_ is my middle name." He grinned.

Susan sighed.

Birnbaum explained, "your skills and experiences in the field of surgery assistance are really exceptional."

They talked a lot about the capacities of _St. Illness_ .

Susan had always been dreaming from hospitals near Hollywood. She admitted to having envied Stacey for being allowed to go to school near Los Angeles while she was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Birnbaum and Susan easily struck a deal.

Stacey's sister was going to transfer to _St. Illness_ , first as a substiturte for aforementioned Adrienne, than for a yet to establish permanent position.

* * *

Being accepted to a hospital in the best area of California changed many things for Susan. She was now ready to talk again to Stacey, and evemn make it to her upcoming wedding with Eric Blonowitz, as the only one among Stacey's relatives.

Zoey grinned with glee upon seeing Stacey and Susan talk again.

But there was some hitch.

Zoey had observed the way Susan ghad started looking at uncle Glazer.

Likewise, Glazer had returned Susan's gaze in turn.

Zoey was a bit worried about sparks flying between the doc and the nurse.

Glazer Brooks was about fifteen years older than Susan Dillsen.

Of course this was nowhere near illegal or unheard of.

But there was a slim chance of Zoey's uncla marrying the sister of Zoey's best friend, Stacey.

What was that going to make Stacey and Zoey?

Zoey tried hard to hind a suitable expression for that.

Maybe Quinn was smart enough to name it.

But Zoey found it weird, no matter what. Yet she was not left with too much time for preparing the upcoming wedding between Stacey Dillsen and Eric Blonowitz.

This was keeping Zoey very busy, too busy to worry about her uncle and Stacey's sister,

For example, there needed to be attendents.

Stacey had suggested Zoey as a maiden of honour, and Jerry Crony as a best man.

But this was really awkward for Zoey.

She did not yet want to admit to potential feelings for the fashion freak.

Having to dance with him at the wedding was probably not going to help hiding all that.

Zoey sighed deeply. But she had come a long way designing the outfit for the wedding, along with Crony as a faithful co-designer and sewing slave. She could not exclude him for no better reason.

Where was all of that going to?

Fortubately, many other things were already fixed:

Father MacCurdy[19:4] was going to conduct the wedding.

Megan parker was going to blow the wedding march.

And on and on and on it went ...

* * *

**Chapter 20 uCatch The Bouquet**

* * *

The great day for Stacey Dillsen and Eric Blonowitz was there.

The Californian spring sun warmed the hearts and the minds of the pupils and visitors of _Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Arts_ ,

Birds were twittering on and off.

Zoey was supervising the bride getting dressed. She had created the outfit from various bits and pieces.

Crony had created the boys' outfit.

Even though Crony and Zoey had not had much of a need for talking about each detail, their creations matched almost perfectly.

Stacey was a bit chubby.

But this did not prevent Zoey from creating something classy, albeit cheap.

It consisted of the usual old, new, borrowed, and blue stuff.

Stacey wore some old shoes, already used by Zoe's grandma.

Her gown was new, freshly adorned with a few cotton swabs.

Likewise, the veil was borrowed from Tracy Baldwin.

The garter was as blue as the Californian spring sky.

Stacey twitched and giggled.

Some parts of her outfit must have tickled her lightly.

Zoey tried hastily to figure the reason.

Maureen Blonowitz[20:1], a younger sister of Eric, was helping eagerly. She was also the girlfriend of groomsman Craig Ramirez.

But that fact was not supposed to be public.

Likewise, Tori Vega was in the maids' group.

The participation had been enforced by Megan Parker as a match for Drake.

But this was also not yet public.

Susan was already waiting nervously in order to proceed with giving her little sister away.

* * *

A piano was heard in the background.

None of Zoey's pals from _Pacific Coast Academy_ were present.

Logan, Michael, and Lola plainly hated Stacey.

Chase lived too far away.

Quinn had an important exam at _Caltech_ . But she had at least urged Zoey to employ an unspecified relative of herself named Nevel Papperman as a piano player, backing Megan Parker's solo oboe performance.

Nevel was told to be a rather difficult boy. He had suffered a lot from Quinn's departure for California. Now he had started as a high school kid at _California Philharmonic School_ in the outskirts of Los Angeles. He could be rusde to people not submitting to his biddings. But he respected Quinn totally.

This made it easy for Zoey to control him.

Megan grabbed her double-reed woodwind tightly, blowing away some of the accumulated dust.

Nevel hit the keys fully.

Susan Dillsen showed up, guiding excessively excited Stacey by the wrists.

Megan blue clear from her oboe.

Nevel started singing while playing Richard Wagner's _Bridal Chorus_ .

His voice was patched and fortified by some electronic system borrowed from _Rocque Records_ .

* * *

Faithful and true  
We lead ye forth  
Where love's triumphant  
Shall crown ye with joy

* * *

Zoey was now already waiting near the altar, along with the other maids and groomsguys.

Stacey appeared a bit clumsy in her outfit.

But this was also the result of her excitement.

Nevel kept on singing.

* * *

Star of Renown  
Flower of the Earth  
Blest be ye both  
Far from all life's annoy!

* * *

Stacey almost slipped.

But Susan helped her to recover.

The president of _Schneirder__'__s College For Liberal Arts_ was going to give a long an d boring speech.

The pupils were prepared for that. They had taken some sort of distraction for this avail.

Some of them used a _G.O._ , i.e. _a portable device in order to listen to certain music files_ .

Zoey sighed. She hoped the big boss not to interrupt the wonderful performance of the _Bridal Chorus_ .

Nevel continued:

* * *

Champion victorious  
Go thou before!  
Maid, bright and glorious,  
Go thou before!

* * *

Stacey was now able to see waitying Father MacCurdy, the world's fattest priest.

Zoey had been forced to organise a steel pedestal for the fiesty priest.

A wooden one would have been burst asunder into smithereens by the weight of the priest.

But this was not expensive.

Joe Braxley[20:2], a greasmonkey repairing on and off things for pupils and teachers at _Pacific Coast Academy_ , had made a special price.

And the pedestal was still standing better than ever. It was also going to serve for yet other purposes later on.

Nevel's performance went on.

* * *

Mirth's noisy revel  
Ye've forsaken  
Tender delights for  
You now awaken!

* * *

Stacey had now reached her maids.

Susan recommended her sister into the company of Zoey, Tori, and Maureen.

Likewise, Eric was firmly backed by Crony, Drake, ad Craig.

Zoey felt Stacey's heart beating like a steam-driven sledge-hammer. "Oh my gosh!" She hoped for her not to collapse during the following minutes. She touched Stacey's wrists carefully, whispering, "come on, we're so with you!"

Stacey sighed slightly with relief.

Maureen and Tori wiped some fledgling cataract of sweat off Stacey temples.

That was so awesome.

Nevel and Megan kept on playing.

* * *

Fragrant abode  
Enshrine ye in bliss  
Splendor and state  
In joy yet dismiss.

* * *

Tears ran softly down Zoey's cheeks.

Many had laughed about Stacey's awkwardness.

But now she had found a partner for the rest of her life before any of the gang.

Zoey panted heavily.

Nevel and Megan completyed the performance.

Then the president started talking a few boring words.

Zoey stuffed her ears with cotton swabs borrowed from stacey.

Even their wedding cake was made of cotton swabs. It wasn't going to be eaten, anyways.

So why should it have mattered?

Then Father macCurdy started asking the usual questions, first Stacey, and then Eric.

Both of them answered with "I will!"

Zoey smiled. She had also designed cheap yet impressive rings for the couple.

Susan held the box with those in her hand.

Zoey helped Stacey donning the ring. She had engraved an inscription.

Stacey sobbed. She was stiill too excited to read.

Likewise, Crony helped Eric with the same thing.

Drake needed to help, too.

But it finally worked out.

Zoey sighed deeply.

Then they were urged to gather for the garter and the bouquet.

Stacey hurled her bouquet aloft.

The piece dropped down into Zoey's arms.

Then the garter appeared, almost magically, in Crony's hands.

Zoey blushed a bit when being asked formally for the opening dance.

Crony sweated heavily.

But it was just a tradition, right?

Megan played the _Boléro_ by Maurice Ravel with her flute, watching Zoey and Crony closely.

The other guests joined in.

Zoey was now scheduled for taking a break. She thanked Megan for the music.

Megan sighed. "Have you noticed? That Nevel guy has been glaring at me with starving eyes."

Zoey grinned. "He's probably head over heels into you ..."

Megan blushed furiously. "Aw ... what?" She stammered, "er maybe ... and so is Crony into you ..."

Zoey's heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

Megan grinned. "Come on! You haven't been able to work so closely together for no reason, inspite of Crony's problems at his former school."

Zoey was looking for excuses. "And you wouldn't have been able to perform so well with Papperman, the lack of any practice notwithstanding."

Megan blushed even more. "OK, maybe I like him too." Then she decided to guide Nevel slowly around, provocating Drake.

The band leader was nowhere near as protective of Megan as Zoey was for Dustin, but he was a bit wondering. He had been dancing all time with Tori. Before the event, he had not even known about that arrangement.

Zoey had also watched Tori and Drake. She had seem them stand together already during a former spring party.

And each time, Tori and Drake appeared less separable than before. And they were even a lot more relaxed than before.

Zoey whispered, "Megan was so right about them. Nobody should try to step between them. Too bad Tori is only sixteen or seventeen."

But Tori was surely some day going to turn eighteen.

The students had gathered for a gift for Stacey and Eric: A visit to some cotton swab museum.

Zoey did not even know the location of said institution when giving Zoey an envelope, containing a coupon representing the present.

Stacey squealed for excitement upon opening the envelope.

Eric giggled cheerfully.

The wedding party was now slowly coming to an end.

Many students had volunteered for cleaning up on the campus after the official conclusion of the event.

Benjamin Singer, responsible for preventing the wedding guests from dying for thirst, closed down his smoothie booth. He was now done with college.

Zoey sighed deeply while circumspecting the emptying campus.

This had been her first wedding to attend.

And it had been the first wedding on the campus of _Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Art_ since the foundation of this renowned school.

Zoey was feeling honoured for haviing played such an uttermost important rôle in planning and running this exciting event. But she had not yet any clue about any further weddings on the same campus, or weddings for her to attend. Was she really destined for becoming Jerome Crony's steady girlfriend, let alone wife, for always and ever? Zoey had still a hard time believing in that possibility.

The wedding was very close to the end of Zoey's sophomore year.

New students were going to reinforce the school after summer break, replacing parting seniors such as Benjamin Singer.

Zoey had not been quite without guilt for that. She grinned.

Many future students had decided in favour of _Schneider__'__s College_ because of Zoey's impressive personal impact.

Was junior year going to come along as nicely as the first two year?

Zoey hoped so.

But it wasn't yet possible to tell.

* * *

**Part III  
Season Three — Junior Year**

* * *

**Abstract: **

* * *

Lulu becomes Zoeys assistant.

* * *

Zoey gets offered a student teaching job at Hollywood Arts.

* * *

Zoey struggles with her blossoming feelings for Crony.

* * *

Stacey moves out.

* * *

**Chapter 21 uHave An Assistant**

* * *

Southern California was still hot during these days of the year, unless of, course, it was haunted by rain storms, failed to be predicted by excruciatingly inept and dilettantic weather reporters[21:1] of the worst sort, followed by subsequential deluges.

This went really fast.

Entering the campus, Zoey hummed the perpetually tempting tune of infamous evergreen _It never rains in California_ [21:2]. She had already dumped her beloved little brother Dustin at _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

During the summer break, Dustin had acquired his driver's license right after earning his learner's license in a elective class at _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

Zoey had actually found the time for practising with her impatient favourite little bugger.

This had not been easy.

Alas, Dustin didn't yet have a car on his own,

Zoey was looking out for some cheap offer. Inspite of having found a sufficiently well-paid job, she needed to pay boarding costs and save some bucks for the first time after college.

Dustin was already waiting for a car with flaming eyes.

Zoey did not want to disappoint him.

Zoey's schedule for this year was tighter than before.

The third year was aiming towards specialisation.

But there were still courses preparing for the general intellectual skills scrutinised in standardised graduate-level academic tests such as GRE or LSAT, or the entrance tests of many companies for graduate-level jobs. These classes were obligatory for all students of _Schneider__'__s College_ , regardless of their majors.

In addition, Zoey was now holding a lot more responsibilities in her job for Maximilian Madigan's Californian branch. She refused the title _vice president_ .

But her responsibilities were closely comparable to those held by True Jackson in New York.

Little surprise, Zoey was now hardly able to perform her new, additional tasks all on her own.

Fortunately, she did not have to.

Zoey met Lulu down by the parking lot. She took a look at her info sheet. "Aw yeah, I know that hall ... I've been there during my freshman year."

Lulu beamed brightly. "I wonder where Mikey Jay is staying."

Zoey coughed. "Sorry, but ... who is Mikey Jay?"

Lulu beamed. "My fiancé ... he's very hot!"

Zoey shruugged. "OK, where should he be?"

Lulu explained, "probably still waiting in our car. It used to be his uncle's. But now we got it for a few hundred bucks."

Zoey had seen the car.

It was, of course, not exactly new.

But which college student barring one of the category of Logan Reese could afford a brand new car?

Zoey and Lulu walked back to the parking lot. They noticed Mikey hiding timidly in the vehicle.

Zoey guessed, "it must be hot in there!"

Lulu nodded. "We've been sweating all the way across the country."

Zoey sighed. "You sure want to switch clothes as soon as possible, and take a shower ..."

Lulu nodded. "What have we been talking about?"

Zoey sighed. She noticed Lulu's poor ability to concentrate on the moment.

But Lulu was very intelligent.

Zoey concluded Lulu to be affected by some attention deficit syndrome.

Mikey appeared also very smart, but much more timid than his girlfriend.

Lulu had exaggerated by calling him a fiancé. But she wanted to marry him as soon as possible, anyways.

* * *

Finally. Zoey was done helping Lulu and Mikey Jay. She deemed them a totally cute couple, almost like Eric and Stacey.

Stacey ... where was she?

Zoey shrugged. She was now busy with her own luggage. She also called Dustin on the phone, talking about her first hourse of the new year.

Dustin had gone through quite a few adventures in his freshly started junior year at _Pacific Coast Academy_ . He had helped Katie Knight getting started.

Katie was now not only the most popular middle school kid, she had found a boyfriend in one Tyler Pearson[21:3], a cousin of Pete. She had already dated another Tyler at _Palmwoods_ — on and off without anything coming out of that.

Zoey chuckled. "Good luck!" She blew him a virtual kiss on the top of his head.

Finally, Stacey walked in. Apparently, she had got some exciting news.

Zoey wanted to here about it.

Stacey sighed. "I'm going top move out from here in a few months."

Zoey glared with consternation. She remebered her first days at _Schneider__'__s College_ . Back then, she had wished to get rid of Sracey as soon as possible. But now she did not really want to let her go any longer of her best confident besides Dustin.

Stacey explained, "Eric and I, we have applied for a room in a independent shared-housing facilities for married couples of college students and young workforce. They told us to be in the queue. With some luck, we'll be able to move in around Christmas."

Zoey wiped some oozing sweat off her head. She understood the wish of the young married couple to live together in one room. "Congratulations!"

Stacey smiled sweetly. "Thanks. Maybe we will soon have a baby. I've already made a sculpture of a cradle, using cotton swabs and whitel glue only."

Zoey grinned. "Who would have thought that?"

Stacey asked, "would you like to be the godmother of our first born kid?"

Zoey scratched her hair. "Erm ... why not?"

Stacey squealed for extreme excitement.

Zoey sighed. She imagined Stacey as a very loving and caring young mother. But she feared Stacey to be slightly overburdened.

Some help from an experienced elder sister and guardian was thus certainly more than just welcome.

Zoey was not going to deny it.

Stacey and Eric had been the most successful match ever arranged by Zoey.

She had matched Quinn qand Mark, only to see them break apart after three years. She had matched Michael and Lisa, a date lasting for only two years. She had secretly matched Dustin and Sandy Baldwin.

But this broke apart even faster.

OK, it was now time for dinner.

Stacey was going there later on with Eric.

So Zoey left on her own.

* * *

The students' café was not yet chock full.

But Zoey noticed a new chef for the kitchen.

The women in white wore a label, saying "Evelyn Wexler"[21:4].

Zoey wondered about any possible connection between Evelyn and Coco.

But there was no time left for that, at least not right now and right there.

Zoey noticed a few freshmen or transfer students never seen before.

A few of them were from _Ridgeway_ , the same school as that of Pete Pearson or the Shay family with friends.

_Schneider__'__s College_ was particularly proud of having enrolled the prom king of _Ridgeway_ .

His name was Nate Garmer[21:5].

The corresponding prom queen was his girlfriend Rebecca Berkowitz[21:6], a third cousin of Eric Blonowitz.

Another new girl from _Ridgeway_ was one Malika Winters[21:7], a very creepy girl.

Zoey was at least not insignificantly scared by Malika. But she could not fathom a trace of a reason for that.

Malika was apparently able to bend, knot, and unknot forks and spoons in the kitchen by just looking at them.

Was it an illusion?

Or was Malika a real witch?

Zoey did not want to think about it.

Philip Brownley[21:8] was a freshman from Seattle, but not from a renowned academy called _Briarwood Prep_ . He had graduated from _Briarwood Prep_ and spent a year abroad as an intern before enrolling here.

Zoey would haveliked to welcomme each and every freshman in person.

But her time was severely limited.

She needed to sign up for electives and for annoying yet necessary schedules like laundry patrol. Before leaving the cafeteria, she snuck closer to Evvy Wexler. She could not ease her mind otherwise. Whispering carefully, she asked the new chef, "do you know one Coco Wexler?"

Evelyn nodded with dismay. "My sister Coco?"

Zoey's eyes bugged out.

Zoey had never mentioned any sister.

Evvy continued talking in whispers. "I haven't been talking to her in years. She never listened to me. But I've made it from a renowned restaurant in New York City to this job in Los Angeles just in order to look after her." She sighed bitterly. "Coco is going down the drain."

Zoey gasped. She had always just pitied Coco. "I studied at a nearby boarding school, Coco being my dorm adviser."

Evvy nodded. "The _Pacific Coast Academy_ ... I've talked to the dean's secretary, Miss Beverly. It wasn't easy finding her. But she needs really help."

Zoey sighed. She wondered how to help Evvy to talk to her sister. Then she noticed Jerome Crony enter the cafeteria. She greeted him across the hall.

Crony waved kindly back.

Zoey was still confused.

Everyone talked about her and Crony being a couple, kind of, sort of.

Zoey didn't yet understand why. But before thinking more abouyt it, she promised to lead Evelyn to her sister Coco.

* * *

Exhausted Zoey crossed the campus in order to make it back to her bed. On her way, she took a look at _Juice Factory_ .

Benjamin Singer had graduated.

His friend Zachariah Carter Schwartz was now taking over the pub.

Zoey would have loved to stumble in. But she needed to get some rest before the next exciting adventures on and off the campus of _Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Arts_.

* * *

**Chapter 22 uEncounter Dean Eichman**

* * *

Lulu had applied for becoming a tutor for mathematics at various high schools in the Los Angeles area.

Others were registered, too.

Jennifer Moseley was going to take over tutorin g the three Jennifers from _Palmwood__'__s_ .

Likewise, Claire Sawyer had been assigned Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia, the dumbest boys of Palmwood's.

Unlike during the past years, Zoey had not applied for the tutoring program.

On the one hand, her activities for _Mad Style_ did not leave her with endless time.

On the other hand, she had decided against becoming a liensed teacher in the general eductaional sector.

But, having been a fairly successful tutor for the last two years had impressed the responsibles at said schools.

This year, Zoey had thusly received a personal invitation from Dean Eichman[22:1], the boss of _Hollywood School For Arts_ . She shrugged. She knew Eichman as a close confident and long-term cooperator of Malcolm Reese.

Lulu smiled. "Hi Zoey! I've got a meeting with the Californian bosses of _Mad Style_ for you to attend ..."

Zoey shook her head. "Postpone it. I have to go to _Hollywood Art_ for an interview because of tutoring stuff."

Lulu beamed. "Yeah! I've been selected for that school, as well, but also for _Pacific Coast Academy_ ."

Zoey smiled with glee. "OK, there you go. We may drive together."

Lulu nodded joyfully.

* * *

Getting summoned to the office of the principal was fairly unusual for a potential tutor.

Usually, this task was delegated to some other teacher.

Last year, some Mr. Sikowitz had been responsible for that. He was also incharge with Lulu's application.

Only Zoey was an exception.

But Lulu was permitted to accompany Zoey to the Dean's office. She was her assistant after all.

Eichman's secretary had left them alone while waiting for the boss.

Lulu and Zoey whispered some excited words.

Finally Eichman appeared, shaking hands with the girls. "OK, Miss Brooks. It's a bit unusual to get clled into the dean's office. But there's a particular reason."

Zoey's face pluckered strangely.

Eichman explained, "our school is specialised for performance arts, but the whole world of Hollywood is keen on our talents. This is not only valid for those performing on the stage or in front of the cams. No way ... it is also valid for those talents working behind the lines, you certainly know this as a personal friend of Malcolm Reese."

Zoey gasped. She was a 'personal friend' of the great producer? She had met him a few times alomng with Logan and some other friends.

But was that enough for calling her a personal friend?

Zoey smiled for embarrassment. "Sure!"

Eichman unfolded a long letter.

It was apparently a recommendation from Malcolm Reese.

Zoey grinned.

Eichman nodded. "You've also fared extremely well as a tutor at various schools in this area."

Zoey grinned for being flattered.

Eichman was especially impressed by Zoey's success with the Jennifers. Even he had heard of them as being unteachable.

Zoey snickered merrily.

Eichman continued. "Let's get straight to the point, as a fashion designer, you should be optimally quualified for teaching exactly that ..."

Zoey fainted. She had never expected anything like that.

Eichman continued, "costume design is one of the most important arts behind the stages. Even before an actor starts speaking, and even when silently listening to another actor's words, he is still seen. This raises the significance of costume and mask creation. Even more, many shows get stuck because of the writers running out of ideas. But with a creative new costume in sight, they start to forget about the block and continue their creativity. In one phrase — we want you to teach costume design, as a freelance teacher, not just a tutor."

Zoey coughed. "Really?"

Eichman nodded.

Lulu beamed, cheering for Zoey.

Eichman continued, "I've already talked about that with my friend Maximilian Madigan. He is totally keen on this idea."

Zoey stammered, "oh, when Max says so ..."

Eichman nodded triumphantly. "By the way, do you remember my daughter Morgan? She is now at _Pacific Coast Academy_ ."

Zoey banged her had. She had tutored Morgan, a girl in Dustin's age, almost a years ago. "But of course ..." She panted.

As Zoey's assistant, Lulun read through the contract first.

Zoey gasped. Of course, she could not really trust Lulu there because of the girl's attention deficit syndrome. But she appreciated Lulu's endeavour anyways. Zoey also had to think about the thing with the writers' block. Once upon a time, she had inspired Chase for so many creative things.

Alas, upon their first real kiss during junior prom night, this started to change.

The suspense had disappeared like the air from a balloon stabbed by a needle.

Zoey moaned deeply.

Eichman wondered, "Miss Brooks?"

Zoey shook her head. "everything is OK."

Eichman was now looking for someone to guide Zoey across the classes in order to give her an impression of cclasses at _Hollywiood Arts_ .

His secretary was now ready to inform Lane, the guidance adviser of the school.

* * *

During her days as a tutor, Zoey had already come to know about quite a bit of the school. But she had never stumbled into any class.

This time, Lane walked her into some classes taught by Mr. Sikowitz.

Zoey recognised most of the pupils.

There were Victoria Vega, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, André Harris, and Robert Shapiro, complete with his obnoxious kid-sized doll Rex.

Jade was still in a stinky mood, driven by excruciating jealousy. She was totally up to ruining Zoey's job at this school, But she refrained from expressingb this right away. Instead, she grinned in a treacherously flattering manner.

The others had already forgotten about aforementioned incident leading to Jade's mean attitude towards Zoey.

Sikowitz and Lane talked for a few minutes.

Sikowitz clapped his hands. "OK, kids! According to one of Eichman's theories, costumes mauy inspire creativity. Let's make a little experinent. Miss Brooks will choose one of you pupils and try to design a costume for him. Then you will start improvising, based on the designed outfit."

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Lulu gasped. "That's interesting! May I choose the pupil?"

Zoey shrugged. "Go ahead!"

Lulu looked around.

Rex remarked, "Her hair is much too long."

Lulu frowned, "my hair isn't your business!"

Robbie nodded. "That's right. Shut up, Rex!"

Rex jumped right into Robbie's face, punching his nose green and blue.

Robbie whimpered.

Lulu glared aghast. She circumspected the rest of the class. Then she decided, "the girl with the dark outfit!"

Jade gasped, "your outfit is uglier!"

Lulu pouted. "ouch!" She did not know zilch about Jade's imminent hostility towards Zoey.

Zoey was not at ease. But she did not want to show that. She sighed and started thinking of some creative outfit for Jade. Of course, she had to be unusually fast. She decided to draw something fairly bright and leisurely for Jade, using various pieces of chalk.

Ten minutes later, the picture was complete.

Jade was consternated. She hated bright colours.

Rex and Robbie made diverging yet equally funny remarks about Jade's new outfit.

Jade's anger concerning Zoey Brooks increased more and more.

She had never been feeling more humiliated than at this point and swore to make Zoey pay dearly for all that.

* * *

Eichman had watched the whole thing with a video cam, thereupon even increasing the payments for Zoey. "These are going to be great classes!"

Zoey hoped so. But she knew not to trust Jade West at all.

Lulu wondered, "that Jade bitch didn't seem to be too happy."

Zoey explained the situation. "Jade is the girlfriend of Beck Oliver. She doesn't tolerate any girl less ugly than Cat Valentine near Beck. Otherwise she explodes for jealousy."

Lulu gasped. "Ouch! How could you know ..."

Zoey sigehd bitterly. "That's life ..."

Lulu explained, "I was once horribly jealous of True upon seeing her dance with Mikey Jay. She had tried to teach him dancing as a surprise for me." Lulu pouted.

Zoey sighed. "That was sweet of True."

Lulu nodded. She was now going to the office of Mr. Sikowitz in order to talke about tutoring the kids in mathematics.

Zoey decided to wait outside.

Once more, Jade passed by Zoey, gesturing threateningly.

Zoey started sobbing.

Approching Tori comforted Zoey. "Many girls here have gone through that ..."

Zoey sighed deeply.

André added, "things have been turning worse upon having turned doown by _Quillablaze_ [22:2]."

Zoey shrugged. "Never heard of such a thing."

André explained, "That's a death metal band from Argentina. Jade wanted top join."

Tori nodded.

Zoey moaned, "Metal isn't exactly my style. I'm more of a hip hopper.[22:3]"

André shrugged. "Whatever, it must have hurt Jade badly."

Zoey turned impatient. "Lulu should be ready in ..."

Lulu left Sikowitz' office. "Damn' ... I've been assigned to tutor Jade West!"

Tori and André remarked unison, "condolences ..."

Zoey hugged Lulu with one arm. "You're not alone ..."

Lulu sighed for some relief. "It will be better at the other schools ... I hope it does! The _Pacific Coast Academy_ must be cool."

Zoey nodded. "I may take you there. Thus I will be able to look after Dustin."

Lulu smiled. "You love Dustin to death, don't you?"

Zoey sighed. "probably!"

Lule continued, "I love my little brother, too. But you have grown up much faster because of taking responsibility for your little brother. Whereas ... um ... I have used my little brothe rin order to have an excuse for not growing up that fast ..."

Zoey looke puzzled.

Lulu explained, "I went into movies with him, you know, movies for younger kids. Admitting to liking those movies would have been uncool. But watching them just for having to watch over my brother was excusable."

Zoey chuckled. "OK, sounds ... cool?"

Lulu grinned.

They walked away.

André remarked, "they have turned into best friends pretty fast."

Tori nodded. "Good for them!"

* * *

**Chapter 23 uSee Dr Paxil**

* * *

Dr. Elijzen had left _Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Arts_ already at the end of his first year.

The administration was forced to hire a subsitute for him.

Upon a recommendation from Spencer Shay, Zoey had suggested Dr. Paxil from Seattle.

Paxil was supposed to be the husband of an aunt of a pal of Spencer Shay.

Zoey found that explanation really contrived.

Even more, that pal was named 'Socko'.

That wasn't even a name, was it?

Zoey couldn't afford her time wasting to think about it.

But Lulu needed to see a therapist in order to get her fits of attention deficit under control.

Zoey decided to come with her in order to calm her down.

Dr. Paxil was hardly comparable to his forerunner.

Alas, Zoey was urged to consult Paxil on he rown account as well.

But she needed to fix a time for that.

* * *

Zoey was back in her dorm. She was sad anticipating Stacey moving out.

There had been no fixed day for this.

Stacey was going to miss Zoey too, inspite of not talking about that. Now she was away for a meeting with her yoga group.

There were voices at the door.

Zoey opened for Jennifer Mosely and Claire Sawyer.

Both of the sohomores appeared quite upset. They had just returned form their tutoring evenings.

Zoey wondered, "wow, yiu've never been like that ..."

Jennifer Mosely grunted, "Those three bestial Jennifers from _Palmwoods_ want to make me the fourth member of the Jennifers.[23:1] But they are so incredible snobs, they don't even tell me their surnames. I don't want to have to do anything with them."

Zoey sighed. "Ouch! That sucks completely!"

Claire nodded. "You should sue the Jennifers for having stolen your first name."

Zoey gasped. "Hey! It can't be considered a crime to have the same first name as someone else, just because of being a biy younger. There have been many Jennifers before her."

Claire opened an extremely thick text book of American civil law, hoping to find something to do about it.

Zoey sighed for disgust. She had not given up any hopes on ever going to law school for no apparent reason.

Claire was kept searching over and over again, but there was no law ruling that out. She shook her head. "OK, just change your name, under the conditions of ..." She listed a long number of paragraphs governing Californa's policy of the change of first names.

Zoey gasped. "What is she supposed to change her name to?"

Jennifer moaned, "my better friends used to call me 'Moze' already back at elementary school. But I've never approved of that."

Claire shrugged. "Upon not being animore a Jennifer, they can't acxcept you any longer as one of their's."

Jennifer Mosely looked dumbfounded. "True ... but I'd feel miserable. _Moze_ was just a nick mane, based on my surname."

Zoey sighed. "_Moze Mosely_ sounds a bit scary ... I like _Jennifer Mosely_ more. I wouldn't want to be called something like _Brooke Brooks_ or something like that. It sounds like a bad joke."

Claire had to arrive at this point as well. But she also had to report about her own problems as a tutor. "I have to teach something to three of the dumbest dumbnuts of Los Angeles: Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia."

Zoey nodded for understanding that. "It's incredible. Kendall's sister Katie is the smartest kid in California since my little brother Dustin."

Jennifer nodded. "Dustin had been the leader of the mathletics of _Pacific Coast Academy_ . And they have beaten me thrice in the state finals. And he considers Katie an earnest challenge for his skills. Likewise, Carlos' cousin had been the captain of the speller bees of my middle- and high school.[23:2]."

Zoey sighed. "And James Diamond has got a cousin in Seattle named Shane[23:3] who is able to build sattelite receiver devices from scratch. On thje other hand, they have got a friend named Camille, a relative of my supersmart high school pal Quinn Pensky. But Camille is just a dumb nut like those three worthless boys."

Jennifer and Claire looked at each other for consternation.

Zoey explained additionally, "Katie Lnight may tell you a few tricks to get her boobs to start learning."

Puzzled Claire and Jennifer squealed unison, "her boobs?"

Zoey chuckled merrily. "Katie's mail friend Megan has coined that term for the useless guys in her family. And that fits much better to James, Kendall, and Carlo. For that avail, Katie has readily adopted that wonderful expression."

Jennifer and Claire cackled with merciless glee.

Zoey had to get ready for dinner. "Good luck with the kids from _Palmwoods_ ."

Jennifer and Claire waved.

* * *

Right on her way across the campus to the café, Zoey stumbled into no Maria Hughes.

The cheerleading painter girl was also in Zoey's major visual art classes taught by Harry Joiner, just like Stacey.

Those three girls were also assigned together for a project on church arts of the feudal era.

They would have loved to visit some churches of that era in person and inspect the arts as closely as can be.

Too bad there were none in America.

Zoey had already thought about a field trip to Europe.

Stacey could not afford one, being freshly married and stuff.

It wasn't going to be cheap for Zoey and Maria either.

There was, however, one possibilty:

They could save money by living in London with Zoey's parents. They had to think about that.

* * *

_Schneider__'__s Café_ was fairly full.

Pete Pearson was working part-time as a sort of waiter.

Zoey still tried to avoid him.

According to rumours, Melanie was now pregnant with Pete's baby.

But Zoey wasn't even sure.

It could have been any of the Puckett daughters.

Or maybe Pete was messing with all of them at the same time.

Zoey shuddered with increasing disgust. But she also had to talk to Evelyn. Waiting for her mixed salad, Zoey waved at the chef.

Evelyn Wexler approached Zoey.

"Hey, I've met Coco again ..." announced Zoey. "I was taking my friend Lulu to the campus of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ . And there she was ..."

Evelyn sighed. "Have ypu been able to talk to her?"

Zoey nodded in a less enthusiastic way. "I've tried to talk about you, but she ignored it and suddenly had to look for her laundry."

Evely giggled, mixed with a sigh.

Coco had been that evasive for several years already.

Evelyn was too busy to keep on talking to Zoey.

Likewise, the queue at the counter would have become impatient.

Lulu showed up, too. Seeing Zoey, she waved at her boss, smiling in her typical polynesian manner.

Zoey fixed a table for Lulu and herself. She didn't hacve to wait for too long.

Lulu sat down at Zoey's table. "Hi! Your brother is really sweet and smart. If I hadn't already got Mikey Jay ..."

Zoey chuckled. "Mikey Jay is just a bit more quiet than Dustin."

Lulu nodded. "Too bad he could not make it to dinner with me. His writing class had an extra meeting because of their project. By teh way,. I've just received an straight A for reasoned writing. Here, I wrote about hunger in the world."

Zoey had not really got much time for reading Lulu's essay. "Aw, that's cool. I'll read it later on."

Lulu nodded. "Next term, we try to be in the same writing classes. That will be hot."

Zoey smiled for Lulu. "OK, are your sessions with Paxil coming along?"

Lulu nodded. "I get some pills for focus. But they take their time to work. Taking too much of them is dangerous."

Zoey nodded. "It's always a matter of the right amount. Did you get an appointment for me, too?"

Lulu nodded solemnly. "Next Friday at 5 p.m."

Zoey gasped. "Aw my gosh, that went fast ..."

Lulu grinned. "I must have had some stunning arguments." Lulu whistled innocently.

Zoey glared. But she did not dare to ask about its supposed meaning.

Lulu continued, "something is strange with Paxil. Ryan would certainl;y call him a 'Russian Spy'."

Zoey glared. "A Russian Spy?"

Lulu explained, "Ryan's favourite obsession ..."

Zoey moaned, "aw ..."

Lulu continued, filled with increasing excitement, "Phoebe Nachee[23:4] is going to teach math classes here during winter term." She smiled.

Zoey had never heard about any Phoebe Nachee.

Lulu explained, "she had won the national mathletic finals five years ago, and she has now written a complicated book about algebra. She had just found a simple proof for Bieberbach;s conjecture."

Zoey couldn't really make sense of it. "Does it have to do with Justin Bieber?"

Lulu sighed. "I wish ... but it's something to do with mapping a disk to a hole plane."

Zoey's head smoked.

Lulu smiled. "Phoevbe is my example to live up to!"

Zoey grinned with glee. "That's good for you!" Then she sighed deeply.

Talking to Paxil about her uncertain feelings for Jerry Crony was not going to be quite easy.

* * *

**Chapter 24 uWonder About Crony**

* * *

Zoey walked into the office of Dr. Paxil. She sat down.

The shrink wondered, "OK, Miss Brooks, why are you here?"

Zoey sighed. "It has to do with Crony."

Paxil wondered, "you don't get along anymore?" He was flabbergasted.

Zoey shook her head. "More of the contrary. It's getting better and better, especially since Maximilian Madigan assigned me the responsibility for the new branch of _Mad Style_ , here in Los Angeles."

Dr. Paxil shrugged. _Some people had got strange problems._

Zoey explained, "we get along really well now. My roomie Stacey thinks about us being a couple. Many others have started thinking the same. But that has never been my goal."

Dr. Paxil ruffled his chin. "Strange ... have you talked to Crony about it?"

Zoey sighed deeply and moaned, "I don't even dare to. My previous experiences with boys had been really awkward."

Dr. Paxil grunted, "for example?"

Zoey started talking, "in middle school back in Louisiana, I was already very popular. Many boys asked me rudely for dates. But I had to turn them all down. They were really obnoxious, although they were friends and _nice boys next door_ ."

Dr. Pacil nodded. "I know such a case in the house of one of my weirdest clients. A 'nice neighbour's boy' always hits on my customer's sister in an obnoxious manner, this has been going on for six years." He was really talking about Spencer's little sister Carly and neighbourhood boy Fredward Benson, tech producer of their famous wen show.

Zoey gasped. But she did not yet guess the persons behind above scene. "One boy, Jeff Norkin[24:1], coveted me, too, but he did not shout as loud as most of the other boys. And I actually kissed that guy. Looking back, that's somewhat embarrassing."

Dr. Paxil shrugged. "If you think so ... but OK, for you it is."

Zoey nodded solemnly. "Then I switched to _Pacific Coast Academy_ . The school had just opened for girls. My little brother had already been there for two years. But I was one of the first girls. And those greedy boys pounced upon us like hungry vultures."

Dr. Paxil replied, "but you were probably still as popular as at your old school, I assume."

Zoey agreed. "Hell, it was even more extreme. We girls started out as a blatant minority. This was so totally not the case at my district school in Louisiana."

Dr. Paxil understood the situation.

Zoey kept on talking, "Some of the guys were really jerkish, in particular one pervert named Logan Reese. But there were also a few sweet guys, such as Chase Bartholomew Matthews. For over three years, I had failed to understand his feelings for me. Then it was almost too late. I was in England. He finally fessed up and told me. I returned to California for him. But he made the same mistake and went to London for me."

"Dang," grumbled Dr. Paxil.

Zoey sighed. "We tried to stand through the separation. But it didn't work. There was another guy named James Garrett. We started dating. I finally felt miserable about that and trashed James. Chase returmned for my junior prom. Everything seemed OK. But I failed to tell Chase about James. He would have forgiven me the adulterous affair as such. But he could not forgive my attempts of keeping it a secret from him. Two weeks after the begin of senior year, it was aforementioned Logan to tell Chase about the adultery involving James. I would certainly have told Chase, sooner or later. I always procrastinated talking to Chase about James and me. Until it was too late. Fortunately, I was almost done with high school. I would have failed miserably if the whole heartbreak had started a year or two earlier."

Dr. Paxil shuddered for dismay. "Thanks for telling that much so far. Did your life change here at college?"

Zoey told the shrink about Pete Pearson, from their encounter on their first day as freshmen until the separation caused by a gross misunderstanding and the shameless demeanour of one of the indistinguishable Puckett sisters.

Dr. Paxil sighed deeply. "So, now we are back at Jerry Crony."

Zoey nodded. "Your forerunner, Dr. Elijzen, had ordered me to take care of him, because of his past as a bully. I've helped him to gain confidence in his hobby. He's really great as a textile designer and creator. Working together with him has become really easy and a lot of fun. But does this already make us a couple?"

Unfortunately, Dr. Paxil could not answer that question for Zoey. He could only encourage Zoey to talk to Crony about that as well.

Zoey had not really expected much more. She had to leave Paxil's office and move on to her other taskes. She had to prepare the project for Joiner's art classes, she had to effect a reunion of the Californian employees of _Mad Style_ , she had to manage a meeting between Coco Wexler and her sister Evelyn, and she had to give classes in costume design at _Hollywood Art_ .

* * *

Stacey was totally excited. She had obtained a latter fro the administration of the shared housing facility for young married couples.

Her apartment was going to be free at the end of the year.

Stacey and Eric were thus up to changing residence during the Christmas break. They were going to take many memories along with them.

Zoey was probably going to be assigned another roomie.

Fortunately, there was no such fascist boarding manager like Miss Burvitch[24:2] at _Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Arts_ .

The students had something to say about it, especially juniors and seniors.

There was properly a committee of the students' council, in collaboration with the school board, in charge of room assignments.

Jennifer Mosely had been voted into that committee.

This was a fairly rare honour for a sophomore.

Zoey had just decided to talk to Jennifer about the changes.

Zoey got now finally dressed for her employee's reunion.

* * *

The new Californian branch of _Mad Style_ was located in the business centre of the southern outskirts of Los Angeles. It was not far away from the headquarters of Malcolm Reese's movie production company, of the record studio of _Revolutionary Records_ [24:3], of _Daka Shoe Empire_ [24:4], or of _Blix Softdrinks_ , just to name a selected few.

Lulu was close by Zoey's side, never leaving her alone in the endless building. She loved CBlix drinks. Thus she had to raid the bar run by _Blix_ every time when visiting the Californian branch of _Mad Style_ . Now she kept on sipping while listening to Zoey.

The blond boss smiled. She checked the list.

Crony was already sitting next to Coppelman. In his old day, he would have started torturing the silent employee. But now he was no longer inclined to bully people.

Treasurer Rosemary Pinchbinder[24:5] was the first and most eager of the employees.

Mr. Mitchell Kwest[24:6], responsible for various electronic machines like printers, shredders, computers, telefax devices, and stuff like that, was still with his head stuck in his lunch break. He stuffed another sandwich between his teeth.

Bijou Stinkbottom[24:7] was the new receptionist. She had once subbed in the main quarters in New York City, but had been fired by Maximilian Madigan's jealous wife.

Coppelman was the last one to confirm his presence. Formally, he was the boss of the branch.

But, of course, Mr. Madigan had never had the intention of assigning any serious responsibility to his least favourite employee.

Lulu explained, "now it's your duty to shout at Coppelman and commanding him to leave."

Zoey did not understand that. "I won't send anyone away for no reason, even less by means of shouting."

Lulu gasped. "You are very daring."

Zoey shrugged. "Maybe?"

Lulu chuckled. "That's cool."

Zoey greeted the employees and thanked them for the great efforts. "During the last months, there has been an increase in our activities by almost sixty per cent. Alas, we are not without competition. According to a hint by Miss True Jackson, Amanda Cantwell is soon going to start a rival enterprise not far from here. We need to upkeep out good relations with the Hollywood scene. No fashion vendor in this region may survibe without perfect contacts to Hollywood."

Lulu chuckled.

Zoey looked at her nervously handicapped assistant, trying to command her with her eyes to be more quiet. "OK, we need top organise a little fashion presentation. Too bad we can't yet afford the best models without begging for more budget from the East coast." Suddenly, Viviana Martinez showed up at the desk of receptionist Bijou, requesting to see Zoey.

Bijou could not stop her.

Zoey gasped. "OK, you are related to Lola martinez ..." She could not tell Lola's similar-looking sisters and cousins apart.

Vivian grinned. "Viviana Martinez, but _Vivienne_ will do."

Zoey gasped.

Viviana offered, "I will work as a model for you, for a low price, provided that ..."

Zoey was looking forward to listening to Viviana's conditions.

Vivian explained, "I want a date with Logan Reese!"

Zoey looked consternated, due to aforementioned troubles with said Logan Reese.

Likewise, Lola was still even more mad at the spoiled son of a movie producer.

Intervening would have kindled the smouldring tensions bwetween Lola and Zoey.

But it was very important for the survival of California's branch of _Mad Style_ .

What was Zoey going to do?

Alas, there were other decisions to make concerning new employees.

Hollywood, especially Malcolm Reese, needed textiles with very special properties.

Unfortunately, New York's department for research and development had gone down the drain due separating from Mr. Jamerson.[24:8]

Zoey thus needed to look for one on her own. She hoped to be able to hire Quinn.

But this was prone to stirring up some forgotten but not forgiven troubles between the former room comrades.

* * *

**Chapter 25 uGo To London**

* * *

Winter break was around the corner for the pupils of _Schneider__'__s College_ .

Maria Hughes and Zoey had already got their luggage together.

Zoey hugged Stacey for particularly many minutes.

Upon Zoey's return to the campus, Stacey Dillsen was no longer going to be her room mate.

This was not all that easy for Zoey to imagine.

Lulu was also rigged and ready for making it to the airport in order to catch her plane to New Ypork City. She was going to meet Trie Jackson.

There were so many things to talk about with her former best friend.

Zoey was taking a different machine with an intermediate stop in Montreal, the biggest town of eastern Canada. Zoey was looking forward to seeing some snow over there.

Having checked the situation for one last time, Maria and Zoey walked away. They had to pick Dustin off the campus of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

* * *

Zoey had halted her craft at the student drop site. "OK, Dustin! This is Maria. You remember her? Quinn has once abused you in order to spy on her and Mark."

Dustin jumped readily into the back of the car. "She has only paid me two bucks. Thjat was mean! Maria should have kissed Mark."

Zoey gasped. "Dustin!"

The boy was hard to stop. "The two of you should have made out right in front of the window of _101 Brenner_ ! Quinn deserved that badly!"

Zoey had a hard time commanding Dustin to be quiet.

"That's OK. I really hadn't got a good feeling about all the secret stiff." Maria would not have recognised him without Zoey's help. She had offered to budge from the passenger's seat and let Dustin sit in fromnt.

But the 'little' bugger loved the backseats. "I'll soon get my own car." He beamed.

Zoey gasped. "What?"

Dustin explained, "do you remember Joe Braxley the greasemonkey[25:1]?"

Zoey scratched her chin. She had almost forgotten about the mechanic.

Joe had been hired by Chase and Michael after Zoey had crashed a school board chairman's car during a car wash.

Dustin explained, "Joe has got a few crash cars to repair and sell for cheap to us kids. Janitor Herb[25:2] helps us, too."

Zoey sighed. "You know, crash cars are not cheap without a reason?"

Dustin shrugged.

Zoey insisted in testing the care carefully before letting Dustin drive it.

Dustin nodded grudgingly.

The car was now on the road, bound for the international airport.

Dustin donned the earcuffs of his new G.O., listening to cool music.

* * *

Maria, Dustin, and Zoey were now aboard the plane.

The heavy machine took off into the clear blue sky, bound for the Canada and good old England.

Dustin was still afraid of becoming air sick.

Zoey sighed. She had to allow Dustin to snuggle close to her side during the whole flight. Off course she hoped him to fall asleep pretty soon.

Unfortunately, this was not always the case.

But Dustin often calmed down, anyways. He was particularly sad because of the time shift.

The differenceof eight hours between London's and Los Angeles' time made it hard for him to watch _iCarly_ and admire his favourite show host.

Suddenly, a skinheaded guy almost looking like Spencer stumbled across the plane. "Where is my lunch," thundered he across the plane.

Zoey hoped for the psychopath to leave in Montreal.

Fortunately, this was really the case.

The psychopath, named Steve, was going to visit his cousin Quinct[25:3] in Canada. He cried that every other minute into the face of the air hostess.

The plane finally touched down on the airport of Montreal.

Some passengeres left the machine.

Others were ready to board.

Dustin had now fallen fast asleep.

Zoey sighed for relief. She could have killed Steve for making Dustin even more nervous with his insane demeanour.

New guests occupied the row in front of Maria, Dustin, and Zoey.

Somehow, the face of one of them was slightly familiar to Zoey.

Maria wondered, "do you know him?"

"Not really, but ..." Zoey tried hard to remember. "Hey! I've seen the guy's picture hanging on a wall in the office where I met Justin Bibber for my negotiations."

Maria sighed.

It had not been attached like the pictures of friends and relatives, more like the picture of a big boss.

"Justin Bibber works for him," guessed Zoey.

Maria smiled. "cool!"

It was thus probably a picture of a record producer.

Dustin woke up. He was a big fan of Justin Bibber. His eyes beamed. "That's Nick Cage[25:4], Canada's richest record producer!" Dustin needed to ask him about Justin Bibber.

Zoey tried to hold him back. But she couldn't.

Dustin asked Cage about an autograph by Justin B.

Mr. Cage was a bit annoyed.

Zoey sighed. "I've recently designed Justin Bibber Shirts and organised a music video ..."

Mr. Cage gasped. "You are, by any chance, Zoey something?"

Zoey chuckled. "Zoey Brooks, to be precise!"

Mr. Cage grinned. "Oh, do you know what? Upon the emission of the shirts with Justin's logo, the sales of his records tripled."

Now it was Zoey's turn to gasp.

Dustin was totally proud of his elder sister. "Zoey rocks!"

"Is this your son?" asked Cage.

Zoey was flabbergasted.

How could anyone assume her old enough to have a teenage son?

It was a bit embarrassing.

Zoey shook her head. "Dustin is my little brother. He's only four years younger."

Now Cage was shocked. He had uoverestimated Zoey's age due to her apparently huge experience in the field of fashion design.

Suddenly, Cage's cellular phone rang.

He picked it up. "_Cage Records_ ? Aw, Miss Tamara Tysen ... No, your new record won't be out before next fall." He terminated the call.

Zoey choked. Tamara was no other but Lola's aluke-looking and equally gifted Canadian cousin. "Sir, do you know that Mrs. Tysen's cousin has been my room-mate at high-school for four years?"

Cage shook his head. "Interesting ..."

Dustin asked, "will Justin and Tamara sing together? Please let them sing together!"

Cage shook his head. "I have no say about it. Justin Bibber is now working for _Rocque Record_ in Los Angeles."

Dustin was disappointed.

Cage continued, "but we owe you something for the great idea with the logo and the music video."

Maria, Dustin, and Zoey beamed.

The cellular phone of the record csar rang out again.

Cage picked it up.

It was just an SMS.

Cage muttered to his assistant by his side something about _Quillablaze_ .

Zoey remembered hewr recent unpleasant encounter with Jade West.

The goth vixen had been upset because of having been rejected by _Quillablaze_ .

Now there was an idea ...

* * *

The machine had come down from the endlessly grey sky above the never-sleeping city of London.

The dense haze blocked out much of the light of the sun and the stars.

Zoey's and Dustin's mom had been waiting for over an hour.

Dustin hated the mist keeping London ball and chain. He shivered for the unpleasant gales.

Zoey's mom was still sorry for having tried to separate Dustin and Zoey. And she still couldn't believe the news about dads's brother going to marry a thirty-years old nurse.

She guided the young folk to her car.

Dustin was going to rest a lot.

But Zoey and Maria had to visit many old churches in the city of London and nearby, crowned by _Westminster Abbey_ , the chosen highlight of their project about medieval church art.

* * *

The days in London had rushed by at the speed of light.

Zoey and Maria had drawn many sketches of medieval arts found in the churches of London. They had already sent a telefacsimile to Stacey, asking her to make a cotton swab model of Westminster.

Zoey's dad kissed Dustin and Zoey onto the top of her head before letting them escape beyond the barrier line separating passengers from visitors of _Heathrow_ , renowned airport of London.

Maria had been impressed by some old stuff. But she deemed London a more cruel and merciless big city than Los Angeles.

The dense fog and British food was not the only reason for that.

Dustin had always known that.

It had been his very reason for not following mom and dad to London in the first place.

* * *

The plane had taken off into the cloudy sky, saying to the terrific restless city one last good-bye. The machine was bound for New York City.

Zoey and Dustin's luggage was filled with gifts from their parents.

They had to pay a lot of extra fees for the weight.

Zoey and Maria had to think a lot about Stacey.

The queen of lisps had probably completed her move during the last few days.

Dustin fell fast asleep.

The plane was now flying over the statue of liberty, ready to touch down on Kennedy airport.

* * *

Maria, Zoey, and Stacey had to change planes.

Lulu had already been waiting for them. Now she hugged the living hell out of Maria and Zoey. She was going to join them in on their final air trip to Los Angeles.

Dustin dared to ruffle Lulu's endlessly long dark hair.

Lulu just giggled.

Alas, Mikey Jay was now inspired to do the same, over and over, during the rest of their college time.

But there was another surprise.

Chase was waiting in the airport cafeteria for them, accompanied by his faithful Addie.

Zoey gasped.

Chase shook hands with Zoey. "Hi!"

Zoey panted. "Hi, Chase!"

Chase announced, "Addie and I, we have married a few days ago."

True and Ryan were around, too.

Ryan wanted to show them a few new skating tricks he had learned at clown school.

Zoey congratulated Addie and Chase.

It was still an awry feeling for her, remembering the days between junior prom and Logan's unfortunate revelations.

Chase remarked, "you and Oli Biallo are soon doing the same. Or so I heard."

Zoey gasped, wondering silently, "from whom?"

Lulu went pale for having toalked too much and exaggerated boldy. She oopsed.

Zoey sighed. She still didn't know exactly.

The passengers were now called to board the plane to Los Angeles.

Dustin anticipated the relative warmth of southern California and hurried like a fleshly greased flash of lightenin.

Zoey panted.

That was one exciting trip to London and back.

* * *

**Chapter 26 uHave A New Roomie**

* * *

The vacations were over.

Zoey was now back to the campus, ready to enter her dorm. She had been chatting with Lulu for quite some time after having dropped Dustin at the campus of _Pcific Coast Academy_ .

Stacey was finally gone.

An uneasy feeling overwhelmed Zoey.

She wrinkled her nose even before opening the door.

A familiar spicy stench overwhelmed her.

She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, expecting an emptiness in Stacey's former place.

Far from it.

An open, half-empty can of ravioli stabbed Zoey's attention.

She knew only one person to be associated with it.

Had Coco been fired agaoin by Dean Rivers and immediately been employed by _Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Arts_ ?

But college girls did not need a dorm adviser. They were responsible enough to rule things among themselves.

Zoey turned around.

The veritable chubby dorm monster stood in front of Zoey's nose.

"Coco!" Zoey squealed.

Coco Wexler grinned. "Zoey Brooks! Long time no seen!"

That wasn't entirely true.

Zoey had visited her old campus on and off, even trying to get Coco and Evelyn to talk.

Coco sighed deeply. "I have talked to Evvy. My sister has threatened me into going back to college."

Zoey glared aghast.

Coco sighed. "Otherwise I won't get to see my son again."

Zoey gasped for confusion. "Your son? You've never ..."

Coco moaned for despair, "Evelyn has assumed custody over him. I was very young when 'that accident' happened."

Zoey was rigorously consternated. "Who's the father?"

Coco shrugged. "I've seen him once or twice ... He probably doesn't know about him and has forgotten about me, ever since. Honestly, I better let the dogs sleep in the manger."

Zoey sighed and shuddered.

Coco explained, "anyways, Evelyn has arranged me a place here, knowing of Stacey's imminent departure from these halls."

Zoey deemed Evelyn's decision OK.

Coco had not yet demonstrated enough discipline in order to qualify as a resaponsible mother.

Making it through college was certainly a way to prove her potential disciplie.

But it was going to be a long way.

Zoey sighed. "OK, leaving your empty cans lying around, either here in our dorm, or out on the campus, will not get you any further in your life as a student of a renowned college for liberal arts."

Coco looked aghast.

Zoey was not really hapopy about that deal.

But it could have become a lot worse.

* * *

Zoey was again in the juice bar, ordering a mixed berry smoothie from Zachariah Carter Schwartz.

Zach was talking a lot about Addie's and Chase's upcoming wedding. Grinning with sadistic glee, he stuffed some cranberries into the smoothie blender.

Zoey wondered about Zach's grim determination. "What have the berries ever done to you?"

Zach chuckled. "I had to think about Cranberry Sinclair, best friend of maris Bingham, you know, the archenemy of Addie, Geena, and myself."

Zoey remembered.

Zach explained. "She has become a model here in Los Angeles, switching her name to Autumn Williams.[26:1]".

Zoey gasped, remembering the name of one of the aspiring star models.

Zach continued, "Autumn is now working as a model for one Amanda Cantwell, a new and upscaling fashion label. She has heard about Addie's and Chase's upcoming wedding and made a bunch of uncouth and inappropriate remarks about it." He shuddered for disgust.

Zoey sighed for anger. She helped Zach torturing the berries into the blender.

Amanda Cantwell must have had a great start. And they were fast setting shop in Hollywood.

Zoey had to be careful.

Amanda Cantwell and her henchwomman Trina 'Rebecca' Vega were probably out for destroying _Mad Style_ as soon as only possible.

This reminded Zoey of the need to find new reinforcements. She was not able to request endlessly supplies from New York City, be it staff or material.

Likewise, she had to watch out for potential spies.

Was there anyone to trust in that business?

She needed to hire some models first.

Logan had always wanted to become a male model.

And nothing appeared more appropriate than letting the son of a renowned Hollywood producer present the future fashion for Hollywood.

Likewise, Viviana Martinez had requested a date with Logan in order to consider working for _Mad Style_ in California.

Zoey's stomach shivered.

But it was an occasion to secure two models in one single swipe: Logan and Viviana.

Yet Zoey was still disgusted by Logan's deeds.

Crony walked in. "Hey Zoey! How was London?"

Zoey could tell her friend many, many stories. She started with Dustin dragging dad to all sorts of junk yards, telling him to build him a car. "I really need to inspect the thing Joe the mechanic wants to sell to my brother."

Zach was watching with interest. "Sooner or later, the two of them are going to kiss," whispered he unto two other customers, viz. Jennifer Mosely and Claire Sawyer.

The girls thought Zach's fantasy to run too fast.

* * *

Having swallowed a fruit-cereal-bar, Zoey Brooks returnd to her dorm.

Coco Wexler was sitting there, holding a bunch of vegetable in her hand.

Zoey gasped.

Coco grunted. "Evvy gave me these. I wanted ravioli. But she told me to learn discipline, starting with food."

Zoey nodded solemnly. "Good idea!"

Coco grunted, "but I hate raw vegetables."

Zoey shrugged. "You need to start somewhere."

Coco moaned noisily.

Suddenly, Zoey's cellular phone rang out.

Zoey picked the up her mobile device. "Zoey Brooks ..."

It was Mr. Bitters from _Palmwoods_ .

Zoey gasped. "Mr. Bitters? Where did you get my phone number?"

It was probably due to one of her tutored pupils at that hotel's school.

He grinned. "Hi, Miss Brooks! I've got some interesting news for you."

Zoey shrugged. "I'm no longer tutoring ..."

Mr. Bitters chuckled. "Nothing like that. I have recently noticed Mrs. Cantwell in my hotel. She is negotiating with a new potential boss of her department of research and development, as certain Melinda Crenshaw."

Zoey gasped. "I haven't employed you as my spy."

Bitters giggled sadistically. "I know. But I don't care. I hate Amanda, no matter what."

The phone call ended on site.

Zoey gasped. She was now really rushed into getting Quinn to join _Madstyle California_ as soon as possible. But she felt crappy for using the information from such a filthy guy. Also, she vaguely remembered the name _Crenshaw_ .

It sounded like the family name of one of Joshuah Nichols's past girlfriends.

Whatever.

Zoey's next task was that of getting both of her former friends to join the company.

Quinn and Logan having been engaged for some time, but broken up in dismay, was not going to ease the whole enterprise.

Zoey had to start somehow.

* * *

Out in the lounge, Zoey found Lulu again. "Phew! My new roomie is my former dorm adviser."

Lulu had to force herself hard into refraining from laughing herself to death. "Really?"

Zoey panted heavily and told Lulu the background story.

Lulu sighed. "OK. I'm really upset about something."

Zoey wondered.

Lulu moaned, "I wanted to be with Mikey Jay in the math classes of Phoebe Nachee for the winter term. But Phoebe has canceled the request in the last moment and expelled all the boys from her class. Only girls are now in her classes."

Zoey grunted, "hey, this doesn't make sense. I'm going to talk some serious words to her."

Lulu gasped. "You're seriously going to do so?"

Zoey nodded solemnly. "You should know me by now. I'm Zoey."

Lulu grinnned with increasing glee. She was seriously disappointed by her example to live up to.

Zoey also wondered about a wedding gift for Chase and Addie.

Lulu had already thought about it. "Won't you design their outfit for the wedding?"

Zoey sighed. "They haven't yet decided on where to marry. But I'm not going across the continent in order to manage the whole thing. My schedule here is tight as it is. — the company, my college classes, my student teaching over at 'buildingHollywood School of Arts, Dustin's car, Coco's addictions, and on and on and on it goes."

Lulu sighed deeply. "Sorry!"

Zoey replied, "that's totally OK. I'm accustomed to that hurlyburly. I ghave to fic everything for everyone. This has been the case back at _Pacific Coast Academy_ , and it's the same over here."

Lulu panted like a steam train.

Claire Sawyer had heard the girls talk about Phoebe Nachee. "Hey! I'm Claire Sawyer, future lawyer!"

Zoey replied, "do you have to repreat this every time?"

Claire continued, "so, do you want to sue Phoebe Nachee for gender discrimination?"

Lulu gasped.

Zoey shook her head. "Hey, I'm going to talke to Phoebe first, OK?"

Claire was disappointed. She had hoped for some practice as a future lawyer.

Jennifer shook her head. "I know her since kindergarten. It has always been like this. But in the case of Phoebe refusing to budge ..."

Zoey nodded. "We will see!"

Her schedule grew tighter and tighter.

* * *

**Chapter 27 uHire Quinn**

* * *

Zoey had agreed on meeting Quinn in the foyer of _Palmwood_ 's.

Quinn used this trip also in order to see her Camille again. In the foyer, she talked about the efficiency of heating systems and of ventilations, using terms like entropy and heat capacity.

Mr. Bitters was unable to tell Quinn and Camille apart. He was now going to accuse Camille of being a nerd.

Zoey sat down next to Quinn. "Hello, long time no seen."

Quinn sighed. "So, what do you want? You've been really brute, accusing me of ..."

Zoey replied, "did you know about Lola and Rebecca being couins?"

Quinn fainted. "Never heard of that. It's such a surprise! And Lola told you when?"

Zoey shook her head.

Quinn was a miserable liar, as completely opposed to Camille.

Zoey asked sternly, "you knew about that fact!"

Quinn was now totally pale. She needed to go to the loos.

Zoey had to wait for a few minutes.

Mr. Bitters cackled with glee.

Zoey told him to shut up.

Quinn returned.

Zoey grabbed her. "Fess up, or ..."

Quinn grunted, "wait! You're right. It was also my idea to hire Rebecca ... well, at least to hire someone. And Lola just happened to come up with her cousin."

Zoey moaned, "why, oh why, did you do that for me?"

Quinn replied, "you were blatantly unbearable."

Flabbergasted Zoey glared viciously at Quinn.

The geek girl explained, "the way you and Chase treated each other was a catastrophe. You have never given Chase the chance to say how much he coveted you, because you were so endlessly aloff."

Zoey shook her head. "Chase may have asked me any time."

Quinn sighed. "But he didn't dare to. And that was due to your demeanour."

Zoey grunted, "what do you mean? My demeanour?"

Quinn answered, "you have always been totally aloof for him, the perfect innocent girl, untouchable for anyone not-so-perfect."

Zoey scratched her wavy dark-blond hair. "Er? What the hell are you talking about?"

Quinn was close to giving up. "Chase must have felt like a piece of dirt in your presence."

Zoey did not get that. She had never done anything in order to make Chase feel bad.

But maybe doing nothing had exactly been the cause for Chase feeling worse than necessary?

Quinn continued, "in any case, we decided to confront you with your realinstincts for Chase, making you jealous."

Zoey was still not content with Quinn. "So you told Rebecca to threaten me for touching or talking to Chase?"

Quinn shook her head. "Lola did!"

Zoey choked hard.

Had Lola been that cruel?

Zoey had always thought of Lola as a sweet girl.

But there had be exceptions.

She remembered Lola having bit Logan's ear bleeding.[27:1] She also thought about Lola's attempt of being the bad cop in an attempt to get people to admit to having broken into Dean Rivers's trophy collection.[27:2]

After all, this brute approach appeared to be totally imaginable within Lola's possibilities.

Zoey sighed deeply. She was forced to talk some serious words to Lola, once upon a time. But now she had to move on to the proper reason for her conversation with Quinn. "I'm responsible for _Mad Style_ 's branch, here in Los Angeles."

Quinn nodded. "I've heard about that."

Zoey continued. "And I need some reinforcement for my research and development team."

Quinn's eyes gasped ou. "Your friends from New York City can't do it?"

Zoey shook her head. "It is for special tissues needed by the movie industry. You know, all those special effects you see on TV. I need someone working closely together with the producers and actors right here. Our competitors do the same."

Quinn shrugged. "Your competitors?"

Zoey nodded. "Amanda Cantwell, former co-boss at _Mad Style_ 's, has opened her own label, with a branch right here. And she has employed a textile engineer just for that purpose."

Quinn was curious . "Whom?"

Zoey shuddered. She did not like dishing out the name, especially in virtue of her filthy source of information, viz. Mr. Bitters.

The hotel manager was sitting nearby.

But Quinn kept on insisting. "Who is it?"

Zoey sighed. "Melinda Crenshaw."

Quinn's jaw dropped like a block of steel concrete.

Of course she knew said Melinda Crenshaw.

Quinn reported, "when I entered _Caltech_ , I hoped for being making it straight to the top of the honour roll. But I failed miserably. I was always second to one girl having started a year before me, and precisely ... Melinda Crenshaw!"

Zoey choked.

Quinn decided, "OK, consider me hired. I will sweep Mindy out out of the business, I will sweep her off the planet."

Zoey was glad about Quinn's fast decision. Alas, she had not told her about her intention of getting Logan to present some of _Mad Style_ 's products. In addition, she thought of Quinn going too far by wishing Josh's on-and-off girlfriend to disappear from this planet.

This was going to be a potential problem.

Lulu stumbled in. "Hi Zoey!"

Zoey smiled. "Hi Lulu, this is Quinn Pensky, our new freelancer in charge with research and development."

Lulu shook hands with Quinn. "You remind me a lot of Mr. Jamers, my teacher for science at high school."

Quinn gasped. "That Mr. Jamerson? Umpire at the National Science Fair? He had awarded Paige Howard[27:3] for her fantabulous invention."

Lulu gasped. "You know him? He's renowned for inventions intended to work like seven hundred times as well as anything ever known before."

Quinn nodded solemnly. "He's my example to live up to! I mean, he is so right after Albert Einstein. So, he's my living example to live up to."

Lulu was a bit confused. "Anyways, I have to talk to Phoebe Nachee tomorrow during the big recess."

Quinn smild. "Phoebe Nachee? The nominate for the next Fields' Medal?"

Lulu squealed with glee. "You know her?"

Quinn nodded. "I've listened to her talk about sheave cohomology in ..."

Clueless concerning Quinn's current words, Zoey had got a sudden idea. "hey, Quinn, you could come with us to Phobe."

Quinn wondered, "why?"

Zoey explained, "Quinn was excluded from the science club of _Pacific Coast Academy_ for several years. Club captain Wayne Gilbert aka Firewire did not deem girls worthy of science. Phoebe is alot like that, just in reverse."

Quinn sighed. "That's stupid. Yeah, I will see what to do."

Zoey and Quinn smiled.

* * *

Zoey, Quinn, and Lulu were visiting Phoebe Nachee in her office.

Zoey sighed. "Miss Nachee, is that correct, you have expelled all boys from your math classes?"

Phoebe nodded solemnly. "Boys are too stupid for understanding my works, or real mathematics in general."

Zoey replied, "even Einstein?"

Phoebe gasped. "How do you dare to associate Einstein with good mathematics? He was such a dullhead."

Quinn's head almost exploded for dismay.

How could anyone dare to insult 'her' Albert Einstein?

Phoebe explained, "Einstein was a first-class phiosopher of nature, a second-class physicist, and a tenth class mathematician. He has delayed teh development of modern mathematics for decades by using an outfashioned style of differential geometry."

Zoey's head broked down. "Differential what?"

Quinn poked Zoey, making her shut up and leave the dispute to experts.

Lulu asked, "what did he delay?"

Phoebe grunted, "he formulated everything with coordinate systems. This is so wrong and biased. Coordinate systems are counterintuitive and a stumbling block to a proper understanding of geometry, especially differential geometry."

Zoey tried not to losten.

Phoebe was talking vastly above her head.

Quinn objected, "it was good enough for developing a general theory of relativity."

Phoebe thundered, "this may be good enough for scientists, but it stinks as per mathematics. In algebraic geometry, Emmie Noether had made the first breakthrough. The guys were too dumb to go the way she went. Then she retired, and it took several decades until the first real breakthrough in that field by a guy, Grothendieck, with the invention of sheaves and schemata."

Lulu squealed, "we are not talking about some research project, but about a plain course for freshmen."

Phoebe sighed. "Show me three male people able to understand my collected works on advanced sheaf theory! Then I will allow boys to join my classes."

The session was over.

Quinn, Zoey, and Lulu left the building.

* * *

In the juice bar, the girls thought about the task of finding three suitable boys, or real men.

Age didn't actually matter.

But time ran out.

Zoey remembered vaguely, "Logan Mitchell, one of the kids from _Palmwood_ 's seemed to ..."

Quinn smirked, "that was Camille's on-and-off boyfriend. Yeah , he shopuld definitely qualify."

Lulu suggested, "Mr. Jamerson also teaches mathematics!"

Zoey shrugged. "OK, there we have number two. Too bad Firewire hates me now too much to join in."

Lulu sighed for despair.

Jennifer Mosely, Lisa Zemo, and Claire Sawyer had been sitting nearby and listening.

Jennifer suggested, "Albert Wormenheimer ... he's leagues about everyone else when it comes to algebra."

Lisa and Claire nodded vigorously.

Zoey asked, "where may we find him?"

Jennifer did not know exactly. "We'd have to ask someone to ask someone ..."

Zoey sighed. "OK, so ... go and ask!"

Jennifer, Lisa, and Claire grabbed their cellular phones.

Likewise, Lulu grabbed hers in order to call a few kids in New York City, asking for Mr. Jamerson.

Quinn grabbed her phone in order to contact Camille and ask her about Logan Mitchell.

Zoey panted heavily. Did she really have to stick her nose into everything?

* * *

**Chapter 28 uMatch Logan**

* * *

It was a rainy day during the twilight phase between winter and spring.

Coco sat on her bed, chewing on avocados. "I hate vegetables! I wantad a guacamole woth lots of sour cream and butter, but my sister only gave me avocados." She belched.

Zoey shuddered for disgust. "Guacamole is made of meshed avocados."

Coco was way less bearable than Stacey during their first common weeks. She didn't care about Zoey's explanations.

Zoey had finally completed her report about arts in medieval English churches, with an emphasis on _Westminster Abbey_ . She moaned.

Fortunately, Maria was going to perform most of the oral representation.

Zoey was now finally grabbing her cellular phone. She didn't know how to reach Logan directly. Thus she entered the digits belonging to the number of Mr. Chaunsey[28:1], the butler of Malcolm Reese.

Malcolm picked up. "Reese Estate, Majordomo Chaunsey ..."

Zoey smiled. "Hello, Mr. Chaunsey!"

The butler squealed. "Miss Brooks! It's so long ago. Sir Malcolm is still a bit sad. He would have expected from you to tame his son."

Zoey shuddered for disgust. "Thanks, but no ... but it's actually for Logan."

Butler Chauncey yelled for the thoroughly spoiled playboy.

Logan arrived about a quarter later.

Zoey sighed.

Logan grinned diabolically. "Logan Reese aka the hottest!" he boomed proudly.

Zoey grunted, "you have worked for Sophie Girard in Paris as a male model."

Logan nodded solemnly. "It has been great, especially all those pool parties and yacht trips."

Zoey Brooks grinned. "OK, so, now you're back in Los Angeles, how about working for my enterprise, sited in Los Angeles?"

Logan gruntyed, "**your** enterprise? You are much too girlish for something like that."

Zoey was upset. "hey, I don't own it, I just run its Californian branch of _Mad Style_ "

Logan winced. "And so?"

Zoey explained, "we're presenting the costumes for your father's new live action shows."

Logan boomed, "you can't do that without my permit."

Zoey shrugged, "says who?"

Logan grumbled for disgust.

Zoey continued, "you may talk to one of our potential female models about work here and stuff."

Logan smiled. "OK, what's her number?" He grinned for glee.

Zoey was a bit worried.

Logan would run away from Viviana on site due to her excessive similarity with Lola.

She had an idea, "hey, the appointment will be in a pub under neutral conditions."

Logan continued, "such as ... a blind date?"

Zoey nodded. "Exactly! Blind as in blindfolded."

Logan gasped. "OK!"

* * *

Quinn and Zoey were sitting together in Zoey's dormitory room.

Quinn grinned. "I've attached my new improved microcam to Viviana's cleavage. We may see everythibng in high density. It's just a bit slower than TV."

Zoey shrugged. "That's OK."

Quinn pushed the buttons.

Viviana approached a table with blindfolded Logan.

The playgoy grinned. "Hi! I'm Logan!"

Viviana replied, "Call me Vivienne or Viv. I'm a Latina, but I hate that."

Logan chuckled. "so ... what is working for 'buildingMad Style like?"

Viviana replied, "it's cool. I've already done so on and off, but that was in New York. I've heard about California's boys' being hotter."

Logan grinned. "Sure! At least some of them, such as **me** !"

Viviana smirked. "I know. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

Logan grinned excessively.

Viviana continued, "I wouldn't mind presenting the costumes for your dad's new shows site by site with you."

Logan beamed. "I wouldn't mind either, but ..."

Viviana gasped, "but what?"

"I'm still under contract in Paris, Sophie Girard is the boss," explained Logan.

Zoey was consternated. "I think that cancels one potential male model."

Quinn sobbed. "Sorry it turned out like this."

Zoey shrugged helplessly.

Logan was still blinfolded. "May I touch your face?"

Viviana smiled. "But of course! Not below my shoulders, though!"

Logan whistled innocently. Then he fumbled tenderly at Viviana's head, her hair, her cheeks. He purred with glee.

Zoey sighed. "Still the same old jerk ..."

Quinn nodded vigorously.

Logan pulled Viviana slowly into a French kiss.

Fortunately, the micro cam could not quite get that.

Otherwise Zoey would have lost her last three meals on site.

Logan's blindfold slipped a few seconds later.

The playboy was consternated.

Vivian remarked, "I'm Lola's younger sister. So you are basically familiar with my looks. Lola has got a very poor taste, though. Otherwise she wouldn't have turned you down before it was too late."

Logan had a hard time to digest everything. But he trusted Viviana, nothing withstanding. "Do you know that Sophie and Mad Max had a relationship, just a few years ago?"

Vivian nodded. "Sadly, they had broken apart."

Logan sobbed.

Watching this, Quinn's cellular phone rang out.

Quinn picked it up. "Quinn Pensky ... Hi, Camille!"

Camille grinned. "Quinnie, it seems to have worked. Logan Mitchell and the two other guys have convinced Phoebe Nachee."

Zoey smiled. "Cool! Now Lulu and Mikey Jay may go to the same math classes."

Camille continued, "but Logan Mitchell is now dating that Phoebe vixewn. And that's all your fault. You are going to pay for this."

The phone connection broke down.

Quinn was consternated.

Zoey choked. "Is she serious?"

Quinn shrugged. "Camille is a drama queen and a bold faced liar. She may hardly be taken at face value. Buy I have to fear the worst."

Zoey sank onto her bed.

The scene in the pub went on.

Vivian suggested, "so, reuniting Sophie and Maximilian would make it possible for us to work together again?"

Logan nodded. "Certainly. But where to start?"

Zoey heard that. She had to think about it.

There was a knock at the door.

Quinn opened.

Lulu stumbled in. "Zoey! Quinn! Phoebe has given in." She smiled ecstatically.

Quinn sighed. "Now she's dating Logan Mitchell, and Camille is in a totally stinky mood."

Lulu's facial expression went a lot darker.

Zoey shrugged. "Lulu, you know about Sophie Girard and Max Madigan?"

Lulu nodded carefully. "Not much, but a bit though. When Max married his current wife ... wait, does a receptionist count as a reverend?"

Zoey gasoped. "Oscar has conducted the wedding?"

Lulu nodded.

Quinn replied, "of course for his particular denomination it may be a valid marriage, but in order to give it a legal status, he needs a license. And those you can get from the interweb for a few bucks don't count."

Lulu gasped. "Max is living in a wild marriage!"

Quinn nodded. "Probably!"

Zoey started to explain the situation. "So, a reunion of Max and Sophie would make things a lot easier for us all."

Lulu had not got a good feeling. "But Doris is a friend. I can't ..." She dropped sadly onto Coco's filthy bed. "On the other hand, they are struggling all the time over meaningless details. It has sometimes been terrible. According to True Jackson, things have turned worse after my departure from New York City."

By then, Logan and Viviana had disappeared from sight.

Lulu started calling True on her phone.

True was pleased. "Lulu! You woke me up!" She had already been sleeping.

New York City was three hours ahead.

Lulu started taliking about Max and Sophie.

True gasped. "It had been hell. I've tried everything to prevent Max and Doris from breaking up. And now you suggest ..."

Lulu sighed. "It was Zoey's idea to bring Sophie and Max back together."

True gasped. "How does she dare to ..."

Lulu explained the siutuation with Logan and Viviana.

True sighed bitterly. "Honestly spoken, I'm tired of repairing all the trouble between Max and Doris over and over again, just to see it start over and over after a few days. But this doesn't make Max and Sophie come together again."

Lulu and Zoey sighed.

In any case, an attempt to reunite Max and Zoey was unlikely to succeed just before the start of the presentations.

For that avail, Zoey had to look for some other male model in order to compete with Amanda's master model Brock Champion[28:2].

* * *

Half a week later, Zoey was ordering a berry smoothie from Zach's juice bar.

Zach nodded and started torturing cranberries in his ritual manner.

Zoey sighed. "I still look for a male model. Viviana is in it. But Logan Reese can't due to a running contract with Girard from Paris."

Zach comforted Zoey.

Her cellular phone vibrated.

Zoey picked it up. "Zoey Brooks ... hi, Dustin! Anything wrong?"

The little brother shook his head. "Katie is here, She has got a deal to make."

Zoey gasped.

The freshman was a hell of daring!

Katie grinned into the phone. "I'm an agent for stars and models. I've heard about your desperate need of male models for the upcoming Hollywood presentation."

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Katie suggested, "James Diamond has got some experience.[28:3] He has presented an elbow rejuveniser."

That wasn't exactly the sort of modelling experience expected by Zoey.

But the desperate girl gasped. "Excellent! The faster we agree on the terms, the better!" She was a bit upset about herself. Shehad come to know the kids from _Palmwood_ a bit better while tutoring there.

Finally, they agreed on a fifty-fifty deal.

The bare bones team for the presentations was now complete.

Zoey could now face the upcoming competition.

* * *

**Chapter 29 uFace Mindy Again**

* * *

Zoey and Lulu were totally excited. She had to present new fashion of upcioming Hollywood season.

Viviana Martinez and James Diamond were about changing into the first outfit, fashion for popular teenagers.

Of course, Amanda Cantwell had sent her henchmen Rebecca and Brock to do the same.

It was going to be a head to head race.

Zoey and Crony had designed the outfit togetehr with Zoey's pupils from _Hollywood School For Arts_ .

This included Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Cat Valentine, and André Harris.

Those kids were sitting at the same booth.

Wait, Jade wasn't there.

Zoey was worried.

Jade was most likely up to damaging something somewhere.

Tori tried to calm Zoey. "Jade won't work together with Trina, or Rebecca, whatever. They hate each other more than they hate us."

Zoey sighed for some relief.

Likewise, Beck was not always lurking among them. He was an upscaling Hollywood actor as well. Thence he used the occasion to talk to some of the present producers and directors.

Lulu was responsible for Zoey's check list. Alas, her therapy against ADD had thitherto only been partly efficient. Thus she confused a few things, making Zoey slightly embarrassed.

Zoey granted Crony a little break, allowing him to wander around. She had to wait for Quinn's arrival.

The presentation of special effect suits was not far from there and then.

Quinn had invented some new suit setting itself virtually ablaze.

Zoey was not rerally sure how to present it. She had a plan.

But without Quinn's help, it was hopeless.

Her nervosity increased rapidly.

Beck came back from an interview with one of the directors. "Tori, your cousin is really hot!"

Victoria Vega grumbled, "which one?"

Beck remarked, "Lola Martinez. We are going to co-star in a new novie, _Beck-Up Singer_ ."

Tori smiled. "Good for you!"

Zoey gasped.

Her former 'best friend' viz. Lola Martinez was around.

During the last two years, Lola and Zoey had been carefully avoiding each other, barring Zoey's aforementioned birthday party.

Lola stilled owed Zoey an explanation for her plans of matching Rebecca and Chase in order to make Zoey jealous.

Crony returned from a walk. He grabbed Zoey's wrists. "I have just seen something important and have to talk to you!"

Zoey was flabbergasted. "What?" She followed Crony a few steps.

Crony explained, "seven years ago, you've designed fashionable backpacks."

Zoey nodded. "that's correct. How do you know?"

Crony admitted, "I've admired ypu already back then. That was my reason for coming to the school dance at _Pacific Coast Academy_ as a girl."

Zoey was even more flattered. She started to swoon.

Crony continued, "at our school, there was a boy selling backpacks. He got once a delivery of backpacks looking like yours. I've never trusted his upstream source. And I've seen her here again, talking to Trina and Brock."

Zoey gasped. She remembered a girl plagiarising her backpacks.

Did that backpack copycat sell the backpacks to other schools after having lost her business at _Pacific Coast Academy_ ? Was she working together with Rebecca Trina Vega?

Zoey had to go and investigate.

Quinn finally arrived. "Sorry for being late! I just had to complete my experiment on the nervous system of spiders."

Zoey moaned sadistically, "thanks for setting these priorities!"

Zoey and Quinn walked to the presentation rooms.

Viviana Martinez had already donned her fiery suit.

Quinn started explaining, "The issue generates St. Elmo's fire, making it look like burning. But St. Elmo's fire is fairly harmless. The suit may only be used up to thrice, though."

Zoey sighed. She had never come to understand much about electrodynamics and St. Elmo's fire.

* * *

The speaker of the invebnt called Zoey's group into the ring.

Malcolm Reese was watching with stern eyes.

Quinn started explaining many technical details.

Of course, the onlookers wanted to see the whole thing in action, not just on exorbitantly good-looking models like James Diamond and Viviana Martinez.

Alas, James and Viviana were too cowardish to see themselves in burning suits, inspite of the harmless nature of St. Elmos fire.

But Zoey had anticipated this problem and found some special 'models'. "Who would be more suited than some experts ready to face hell fire and brimstone with eagerness and deprecation?"

Malcolm Reese grinned silently.

Zoey continued, "a virtually smoulering suit is ideal for death metal bands. And here they are: _Quillablaze_ !"

The metl band from South America marched in, wearing another copy of Quinn's hand-made prototype.

Malcolm was consternated.

Zoey whispered unto her friends, "my good contacts to their agent for Canada, Nick Cage, allowed me to contract them for the evening."

Everyone looked aghast.

Tori also remembered, "Jade has once been turned down by then."

Malcolm wanted to see the demonstration.

The band started to play in an improvising manner.

The onlookers gasped for astonishment upon watching the band's outfit appearing to set itself ablaze.

The scene lasted for two or three minutes.

One of the band's members started talking. "That's our best stage outfit ever! For that reason, we are going to revise one decision. Accordin g top Zoey Brooks, Jade West has contributed most to this suit. She's now welcome in our band as a guest singer for one year!"

Jade was consternated. She had not been very active at all in Zoey's classes, rather, she had kept on trying hard to sabotage them. But now she cheered and bounced around. "Yeah! Let's face hell fire together!" She grabbed the boys of the band and walked away with them. She didn't even get bothered upon seeing Beck and Lola making out next door.

Alas, malcolm Reese had not yet made a decision. He had to see the offers of the competition first. Thence he called Amanda Cantwell's troup into the ring.

Brock Champion and Rebecca Trina Vega presented their wear with proud arrogance.

Amanda grined with glee.

Finally, her technical developer walked in.

Quinn moaned, "Mindy Crenshaw!" She clenched her fists, ready to sock it to her closest competitor ever.

Crony squealed into Zoey's ears, "that's the backpack agent!"

Zoey gasped. She finally recognised Melinda Crenshaw from an earlier encounter.[29:1] "Backpack thief," thunderd she energically.

Mindy cackled with excruciating glee. She had sold Zoey's backpack design to some hundreds of schools in Southern California.

Zoey considered hiring Claire Sawyer in order to sue the obnoxious creature for plagiarism.

Mindy and Rebecca kept on cackling with boldest glee.

The performance of Brock and Rebeacca was equally brilliant.

Finally Mindy reveiled, "our tissues may be recharged easily and thus be reused probaly over a dozen of times."

Quinn went pale. She had been outdone by Mindy.

Zoey's face cramped.

As for the special tissues, Malcolm Reese had to decide in favour of Amanda Cantwell's offer.

A world appeared to collapse for Zoey.

* * *

The exposition of fashion for the next Hollywood season was over.

Zoey was bitterly disappointed.

Lulu tried hard to comfort her. "Almost all of your creations have been accepted like crazy by the producers and directors. Nobody else may show a similar success. Maximilian Madigan and True will be very proud of you."

'Miss Perfect' Zoey grunted, "but that exception hurts so much! Mindy and Rebecca are old nemesis, and they have successfully ganged up on me." She started weeping.

Lulu had to dry Zoey's tears with some soft napkin.

Zoey sat down.

Jade walked up to Zoey, "why have you done that?"

Zoey gasped, "what have I done?"

Jade explained, "you've swayed _Quillablaze_ into accepting me as a guest star in their band."

Zoey nodded. "Because I was able of doing so?"

Jade glared at Zoey. "But I've always tormented you because of that misunderstanding."

Zoey shrugged. "Probably."

Jade sighed. "Beck is now dating Lola Martinez. But he's probably so much better of with such a bubbly girl than with me. Thanks anyways. I'm going on tour with the boys for one year. Maybe we will see us thereafter." She shook hands with Zoey, waved, and walked away.

Zoey sighed for relief.

Lulu smiled. "See? It was all fine. You will make up with Rebecca and Mindy as well, once upon a time."

Zoey panted heavily. "You really think so?"

Lulu nodded sweetly.

Zoey remained a bit apathetical.

Along came Cat Valentine. "Hey! I've got cool news!"

Zoey asked, "what is it?"

Cat cheered. "Malcolm Reese had just given me a paid internship as a mask builder, so I may go to _Hollywood Vocational College For Beauticians_ at the same time."

Lulu smiled. "Congrats!"

Drake Parker and Victoria Vega walked up to them.

Drake had been at the exposition as well, hired in order to back up some presentations. He explained, "I need you as witnesses."

Zoey, Cat, and Lulu shrugged.

Drake took a box with a bow on it and gave it to Tori.

Tori opened the box, finding too wonderful engagement rings.

Drake asked, "do you, Tori Vega, want to have and hold ..."

Zoey snickered. "Megan has always seen that coming."

Tori squealed in ecstasy, "of course, I will!" She jumped into Drake's arms and smooched the living hell out of the young rock star.

Zoey, Cat, and Lulu applauded rhythmically.

Crony came back from the toilets. "Sorry, we'll be better at the next exposition."

Zoey sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Quinn just didn't have enough time to come out with something better." She wiped a lot of sweat off her face.

Drake chanted unto Zoey, "the creature and the double-faced beast may break the girl in you, but they can't break the woman!"[29:2]

Zoey shrugged. She was now in charge with Tori's and Drake's wedding. She panted even more.

All of a sudden, Crony came stumbling right into Zoey's arms.

Lulu whistled innocently.

Zoey didn't yet kiss Crony. But she came daringly close.

* * *

**Chapter 30 uBuy A Car**

* * *

Zoey had finally found some time in order to care about Dustin's new car.

Dustin was up to making a trip with his friends during the summer break.

A car for himself was thus totally useful.

Of course Zoey didn't allow him to buy a big and fast car.

Joe the Mechanic had a cheap offer for one of the other of the kids from _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

Zoey was now going to take a closer look at one of these.

It was already standing at the entry of Dustin's campus.

Janitor Herb explained, "Joe is at his junk yard. It is about 15 miles from here, a bit off the road to Santa Barbara."

Zoey shrugged. "OK, we better test the car on a trip thereto. In case of some problems, Joe may repair the thing right on site."

Of course, they had to make it there, first.

Dustin was totally impatient.

* * *

Alas, Zoey and Dustin were not alone.

Dustin coughed, "what is Coco doing here?"

Coco slurped some tomato juice.

This was her substitute for ravioli sauce.

Evelyn had imposed stricter rules for Coco's diet.

Zoey explained, "a car able to support Coco's weight over a trip to Santa Barbara is robost enough to support you for thousands of miles."

Dustin looked puzzled. "Aw, that's cool!"

Unfortunately, Coco was still too chubby to enter the fairly narrow car the normal way.

Robbie Carmichael, Tyler Pearson, and Katie Knight had to help Zoey to perform the task.

Finally, the former dorm adviser was tied up securely. She complained about everywhere pinching safety belts.

But it was too late.

Zoey had already started the motor.

Coco was shaken through and through.

Her excessive ounces were waggling all over the place.

Dustin was relaxing in the back seat. He knew Zoey as the most responsible driver ever.

Zoey cackled merclessly.

Dustin was afraid of getting squished by Coco's weight, though.

Fortunately, the former dorm adviser and college restarter was still tied firmly.

Finally, they reached the junk yard.

Dustin moaned, "No Joe in sight!"

Zoey shrugged. She left the car in order to look for the grease monkey.

Dustin picked up his cellular ophone in order to tell Katie, Tyler, and Robbie about their hitherto successful trip to the trash repository.

Alas, Coco moaned to no end. She wanted to get out of the car.

Dustin sighed and tried to untie Coco.

But the heavy woman was still cornered here and there. She turned excessively impatient and started yelling like a fury. She rocked forth and back in her seat.

Finally, a clanging sound was feard from underneath Coco's butt.

Coco squealed in excruciating agony.

Zoey returned. She was flabbergasted. "Coco?"

Alas, the former dorm adviser could not calm down.

Dustin tried to explain the situation. "Coco moved uncontrollably, then there was a clang, and now that. I guess ... A spring must have broken, and it is now stuck in Coco's butt."

Zoey wrinkled her nose. She was filled with untamable disgust. But she could not prove Dusting wrong.

The teenage boy asked, "So ... where is Joe?"

Zoey explained, "he's still busy repairing an old dish washer. He'll be here in a few minutes, though."

Dustin sulked. He had hoped for Joe's help. Now he had to bear Coco's whimpers for another bunch of minutes.

Zoey tried to free Coco, but she couldn't help making things worse.

Whatever was stuck somewhere in Coco's butt, it didn't budge from there.

Finally, Joe Braxley arrived with a wench and a pair of heavy pincers in his hands. "OK, what can I ... Coco?" He looked a bit consternated.

The former dorm adviser was still strucked by horrible pains. But she squealed back. "Joe!"

Zoey wondered about the situation.

Coco and Joe seemed to know each other closer, but they were totally surprised by this encounter.

Dustin explained the situation. "And now something is stuck in her butt."

Joe shook his head. "I need more tools, and another sandwich, before continuing." He was apparently still addicted to sandwiches during his work.

Coco wanted one, too.

But Evelyn was strictly against that.

Joe disappeared again in order to fetch machine grease and a box of other tools.

Zoey and Dustin were left again behind, forced to bear Coco's painful moaning.

After ten more painful minutes, Joe returned, complete with hammers, saws, drills, screw drivers, and a nail gun.

Zoey looked at her watch. "Lulu is expecting me in less than three hours." She started worrying.

Joe smeared Coco's body all over with grease. Then he hammered and screwed at the metal around Coco. Finally, he told Dustin and Zoey to push Coco at the same time. He was trying to pull her free.

They had to repeat that several times.

Zoey forgot to count the attempts.

But finally, Coco came flying.

And so did one of the car's doors.

Coco rolled all over the dusty ground, finally stopped by some nearby trash.

Zoey gasped. "The door is gone ..."

Joe shook his head. "That's much easier to repair than Coco's butt!"

Dustin feared this to be true.

Coco kept on wallowing all over the place, squealing like crazy.

Joe started repairring the door.

Dustin informed Katie, Tyler, and Robbie, letting them inform uncle Dr. Glazer about an upcoming surgery.

The door was finally repaired.

Zoey and Joe stuffed whimpering Coco into the cargo space and tied her firmly with steel ropes.

Dustin asked, "may I buy the car?"

Zoey nodded. "It looks totally OK, after those repairs."

Joe beamed proudly.

* * *

Dustin drove the car back to the _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

Dr. Glazer was already preparing for a surgical removal of the spring stuck in Coco's rear.

Zoey sweated all over. "Lulu will wait for a few minutes."

Lulu was negotiating with some customers. But she could not sign the contracts.

That was Zoey's task.

Finally, the car reached the parking lot of the PCA.

Glazer was already waiting with a wheelbarrow in order to push Coco into the nursery.

But he was not alone.

Zoey coughed. "Lola!"

The Hollywood diva was not quite happy.

Zoey recognised the reason.

Katie held Lola's wrists, preventing her from running away.

Lola cursed about that treatment.

Zoey asked, "what's going on?"

Katie explained, "Tori wants Lola as one of her bridal maidens. But Lola doesn't dare to face you. So I had to ... help it a bit."

Zoey glared. She was still dismayed by Lola's former deeds.

Lola sighed. "OK, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told Chase to hire Trina aka 'Rebecca'."

Zoey moaned, "did you tell Trina, or Rebecca, to threaten me and to blackmail me?"

Lola shook her head. "I swear I didn't. I just wanted to make you claim Chase for yourself. You should have done so much earlier. The threatening part was from the play she was going to try out for. I had hoped that ... like ... You come to talk to 'Rebecca' from face to face , and thence you decide to want Chase for yourself. Trina's job would have been complete. But this failed. Amd then Trina just followed the rest of the script."

Zoey sighed deeply. "Which script?"

Lola explained, "Chase's play, written a few months earlier. It features a triangle story. I decided to use it as a basis for Trina's rôle. The death threat was part of the play. But it was not part of my plan. In my plan, you would have declared Chase to be yours right after seeing him and Rebecca make out. But it didn't happen. So ... Trina decided to continue with the script in order to get more practice out of it. Chase finally called it a nice try, but short. He refused to pay Trina for her insane efforts. That made her really angry and caused her to blackmail you."

Zoey was still mightily confused. But she started forgiving LOla and hugged her."OK, you're going to be in your cousin's wedding."

Katie grinned.

Lola bounced around.

Zoey planned on Lola as the bridal maiden corresponding to groomsman Beck Oliver. But now she did have to hurry up in ordr to meet Lulu and care about _Mad Style_ .

* * *

Zoey returned to her dormitory room.

Coco was lying on her bed. She still felt a lot of pains in the butt.

The anesthesis had stopped working.

Coco asked Zoey to stick some frozen cookie dough into her butt in order to soothe the writhing pain.

Zoey was too disgusted to do so. She just cooled Coco's hindside in general with cold wrappers. "You seem to know Jospeh Braxley very well."

Coco gasped. "Hey! How would yopu come to think that?"

Zoey explained, "your demeanour upon spotting him on the junk yard ... like seeing an old acquaintancve again,after so much time."

Coco had not been able to talk clealy.

But Zoey had noticed Coco's reactions right then, anyways.

Coco sighed. "Yes, I do. Joe Braxley is ... the father of my son."

Zoey's jaw dropped. Only after a few minutes did she dare to continue talking, "really, does he know about ..."

Coco shook her head. "I never came to tell him. And he was gone for several years."

Zoey sighed deeply. Now she had to take care of this as well.

Coco was apparently too much of a coward to tell Joe about their son.

In addition, Zoey had to supervise Drake's and Tori's wedding. But then she was finally going to leave for the summer break. She really needed some vacations.

* * *

**Part IV  
Season Four — Senior Year**

* * *

**Abstract: **

* * *

It's a last chance for Zoey's basketball team to win something.

* * *

Dana and Nicole return into Zoey's life and her career.

* * *

Zoey gets to know her brother's big crush closer.

* * *

Zoey and Crony are making their mind up.

* * *

Zoey needs to make decisions about ...

* * *

**Chapter 31 uCare For Freshmen**

* * *

Zoey halted her craft right on the parking site.

Dustin's classes were only starting the week after. And he was now enjoying his first months with a car on his own as much as possible. Thus he was still on the road. But he was soon going to stumble in for a visit.

It was a fantabulous late Los Angeles summer evening.

The birds were tweeding.

The crickets were chirping.

Zoey was facing her very last year.

There were many last words to be said.

Zoey spotted some new faces on the campus.

Maybe those were freshmen looking for their dormitory rooms?

Zoey walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Zoey Brooks, a senior on here. Do you need my help?"

The boy introducxed himself as Matthew Palmer Noid[31:1]. "'55 Huebscher Hall' , please! I've graduated from _James K. Polk__'__s_ . Claire Sawyer has recommended this college unto us."

Zoey nodded solemnly. "It's basically just over there. If you need help, there's my business card." She gave him some cheat sheet containing her address.

Matthew smiled. "Cheesin' thanks!" He walked away.

Zoey waved at him.

This freshman scared Zoey to some degree, almost as much as Malika Winters had done.

But Zoey didn't care for the time being. She walked to her dormitory room.

* * *

This year, Zoey did not have to share her dormitory room with Coco Wexler.

Evelyn had convinced her sister of moving in with her.

Zoey sighed somewhat with relief.

Coco had been incredibly hard to bear.

Zoey was now hoping for a room pal closer to her own age.

There was a voice at the door.

Zoey opened the thing. "Lulu!"

The asiatic beauty grinned. "Hi Zoey! I've talked to Claire Sawyer. I may move in with you!"

Zoey gasped.

Really, there was no rule against Zoey and Lulu sharing a dormitory room, inspite of being from different years.

This was college and not high school.

It was just a bit unusual for students not to keep their dorm during their four years of undergraduate studies.

And Claire Sawyer had taken over the committee for boarding in the students' council.

Of course, Zoey was glad about having her assistant right with her. She huggled the living hell out of Lulu.

Lulu had to tell her a lot about the summer break. "And then I was at one of Justin Bieber's concerts, along with True. You won't believe it. Some girls even threw their bloody dildo onto the stage, missing him narrowly."

Zoey wrinkled her nose. "Maybe being not as famous is not necessarily a curse."

Lulu nodded solemnly.

There was someone knocking at the door.

Lulu opened.

A slightly obese freshmen with short hair showed up. "Hi girls! Is there a certain Zoey Brooks living here?"

Zoey nodded. "That's me!"

The visitor grinned. "I've got your number from my roomie, Matthew Palmer Noid. He said something tantamount to ... you are helping out freshmen."

Lulu nodded. "Sure she does!"

Zoey sighed. "OK, what do you need?"

The stranger remarked, "aw, what do you think about my dance?"

Zoey looked aghast.

The visitor ripped his shirt off and started steppend rhythmically around.

Lulu answered, "have you also got a name?"

"I'm Gibby," boopmed the visitor, "and I'm awesome!"

Lulu asked, "is _Awesome_ your first name, your middle name, or your family name?"

Zoey shook her head.

Gibby asked, "so what is my performance like?"

Zoey choked. "It's ... entertaining."

Lulu wrinkled her nose. "Ditto... but this is a college, rather than a night club."

Gibby grinned. "Spencer, a brother of a friend, has told me about this awesome place."

Zoey smiled. "Oh, Spencer is cool."

Gibby nodded quite forcefully.

Zoey asked, "so, do you need top knopw about the coolest places on the campus?"

Gibby smiled. "That would be cool!"

Zoey told Gibby the way to Zach's juice bar. "You like smoothies, or so I suppose."

Gibby agreed, He had been a regular customer of aforementioned _Groovy Smoothie_ . He waved at the girls and walked out, following Zoey's instructions.

Lulu wiped a lot of sweat off her face. "He's certainly ice, but he needs to get accustomed to."

Zoey nodded solemnly. "I needed some time to get accustomed to Crony, either."

Lulu grabbed Zoey's wrists, "are you now going to marry Crony?"

Zoey blushed deeply. "Erm ... I better look out for new freshmen. I better help them on the campus than waiting for them to come hereto."

Lulu swallowed Zoey's excuse. "OK."

* * *

The campus square was now fairly busy.

Zoey was a bit sad because of missing freshly graduated Tracy Baldwin.

A few freshmen actually asked Zoey for help.

Zoey was so much reminded of her first arrival on the campus.

Suddenly, Spencer Shay appeared on the campus, followed by a female freshman with long, dark hair.

Zoey walked up to them.

Spencer squealed. "Zoey Brooks!"

Zoey shook hands with Spencer.

Spencer explained, "so, this is my little baby sister Carly. It's her first time so far away from her home, and all alone. She may get lost easily, so textellispsis"

Carly poked Spencer's tummy, making him squeal. "I'm not a little baby!"

Spencer looked at her, "yes, you are!"

Carly grunted, "I'm not!"

Zoey had to intervene.

Spencer begged Zoey to take care of Carly.

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Carly grunted, "I can take care of myself!"

Zoey wondered, "Spencer, have you finally dared to tell your dad about your failure at law school?"

Spencer protested, "I haven't failed, I ..."

Carly pincked Spencer's elbow.

Spencer twitched. "OK, yeah, I've told him. Carly is now eighteen and doeasn't need a guardian any longer. Thus he has not been able to strip me of custody over her."

Carly giggled.

Several students walked past them and started giggling.

Spencer shrugged. "What's going on?"

Zoey had no clue.

Lulu had been talking to other freshmen. Now she noticed Spencer. She gasped and choked.

Zoey wondered, "Lulu? Is anything wrong?"

Lulu replied, "first shirtless Gibby, and then this pantless man." She pointed into Spencer's general direction.

Carly took a look at her brother's legs. She thundered with consternation, "Spencer!"

Spencer just shrugged. "What?" But finally he noticed his bare legs.

Carly grunted, "something like this happens to him all the time. He's really embarrassing."

Zoey nodded due to understanding Carly's concerns.

Spencer protested. "No, it doesn't! And I swear ... my pants have been on me all the time."

Innocently whistling Matthew Palmer Noid walked up to them. "Are you missing these?" He held aloft a pair of trousers.

Spencer gasped and couphed. "These are my pants!"

Matthew Palmer Noid grinned and ran away upon having dropped Spencer's leggings.

Many students were still laughing about Spencer.

He tried to don his pants, but stumbled and fell.

Carly grabbed him and dragged him beyond some shrubbery.

* * *

Finally, Zoey had guided Carly to her new dormitory room.

Carly beamed ecstatically. "Woew! This dormitory room is fantabulous!"

Spencer nodded. "It's just as I have told you."

Lulu asked Carly, "what happens to your web show?"

Carly sighed. "without Freddie and Sam, it would not be the same. Sorry!"

Lulu sighed deeply.

Carly explained, "Sam is now at _Ridgeway Community College_ and makes an associate as a greasemonkey. Freddie has got an internship at a local news TV as a technical assistant, requireed for getting a license as an officially examioned media techician. I'm the only one interested in the liberal arts. Thus we had to separate." She sighed deeply.

Zoey was a bit concerened. "My brother has been a faithful fan of your show for four years."

Carly sighed. "Sorry for him ... and for many other fans. I know it hurts."

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Carly asked, "Will your brother visit you? I may give him an autograph and some remaining items used in the show."

Zoey nodded. "Oh, Dustin uses to visit me regularly. He'll sure be glad about some gift like that."

Needless to say, Lulu would have been glad about it as well.

Carly gave her a cap. "Freddie used it sometimes for hiding a camera inside."[31:2]

Lulu giggled. She had got a cousin in Seattle.[31:3].

The latter had introduced Lulu to the web show and told her about the hidden web cam.

The door went open.

Stephanie King walked in. She was assigned as Carly's room mate. "Carly Shay? It's really you?"

Carly nodded.

Stephanie introduced herself. "I'm making low budget movies. Maybe you can moderate one of them?"

Carly shrugged. "Maybe ... who knows?"

Stephanie grinned.

They agreed on the usage of wardrobes and toilets.

Alas, Spencer was now suupposed to say good-bye.

Carly admonished her elder brother one last time to keep better care of his pants.

Spencer chuckled tauntingly and stumbled out.

Zoey concluyded, "you sure Spencer is your **elder** brother?"

Giggling Carly was already prepared to facing many hitherto unbeknownst fans of her web-show. "Sometimes I've got my doubts. OK there's a smoothie bar on the campus, isn't there?"

Zoey and Lulu nodded solemnly. They guided Stephanie and Carly to Zach's bar for a smoothie.

* * *

**Chapter 32 uSee Nicole Again**

* * *

Zoey needed to expand her company's schedule.

But this was impossible to do with the little stuff at her hand.

Lulu gave a long and statistically sound report about the staff.

Zoey's ears hurt.

Lulu sighed. "We need a good cosmetic artist in order to prepare our models. We have hitherto been forced to hire them on a daily base. See, these are the costs caused by the presentation for last year's Hollywood collection."

Zoey took a look at the long list.

Inspite of not having caused costs exceeding the budget, it was impossible to be happy about those fees for hiring experts on a daily base.

It would have poised down the profits and delayed the amortisation of the huge financial efforts of Maximilian Madigan and the rest of the New Yoork gang,

Lulu added, "Rosemary Pinchbinder has counterchecked this."

Zoey sighed. "OK, a permenantly employed beauticians is now our top priority."

Lulu nodded. "But where to take one? Is there a shop selling cheap beauticians?"

Of course they did not exactly grow on trees.

But there appeared to be a solution.

Nicole had been graduating from her vocational college for the cosmetic professions not too long ago. She was now a fully licensed beautician, with a specialisation in hair styling and mask building.

Lulu had unfortunately not yet heard much about Nicole.

Zoey explained, "for almost two years, Nicole Bristow was my closest friend. And it was not always easy."

Lulu sighed. "Oops! We best friends always make it hard for you."

Zoey nodded. "But I can bear that. It has always been like this, starting with Dustin as a baby."

Lulu giggled.

Zoey explained, "Nicole was particularly obsessed with cute boys. This made her unbearable at a mixed school like _Pacific Coast Academy_ . So she had to leave us and go to an all-girl school in the northeastern states, but outside the metropolitan area of new York City."

Lulu choked. "Ugly region. She must have suffered from the lacjk of cute boys."

Zoey nodded. "Now she went to a vocational college for the beauty profession, and everything should be OK. Let's write a letter for her. I fear she's not that good with computers."

Lulu sighed.

Zoey's cellular phone vibrated.

She picked it up. "Zoey Brooks ... oh, Dustin Are you coming today?"

Dustin replied, "yes, I will! See you in half an hour!"

Zoey nodded. "I'll be in the lounge. See you!"

Lulu smiled. "OK, then I'll better leave you alone with him."

Zoey shrugged. "It's not a secret family meeting."

Lulu shrugged. "OK. But I better start writing a letter to Nicole." She walked to her laptop. "I hate the new word processing upgrade on Quinndoze QP[32:1]."

Zoey sighed. "Quinn has invented it. So tell her to make it better."

Lulu grinned. "Dang! I should have known it. I mean ... QP ... Quinn Pensky."

Zoey nodded solemnly.

* * *

Zoey was now waiting in the lounge for her little brother.

Many other students passed by.

It was a typical Saturday morning at _Schneider__'__s College For Liberal Arts_ .

Some of the yopung people asked Zoey about the basketball matches.

Zoey replied, "hey, I can't be the captain of the team because of my other obligations. I'm just a member."

Alas, everyone supposed Zoey to hold some sort of responsibility.

She was like wearing an invisible label on her forehead distinguishing her as 'responsible for everything'.

This year, Zachariah Carter Schwartz had taken over the burdens of the team's captain.

Finally, dustin Brooks walked in.

Zoey hugged him in the usual manner. "Hi little bro!"

Dustin glared at his sister. He was about turning eighteen. He was no longer that little. Then he sat down next to Zoey.

She nodded. "OK, your eighteenth birthday is approaching. I've already thought about your birthday present. Do you have any particuliar wish?"

Dustin grinned. "You know my greatest wish."

That was of course a date with Carly Shay.

Zoey nodded. "I know. But I'm not in a position to grant you that."

Dustin panted and pouted.

Carly Shay walked accidentally in.

Of course it was not absolutely unexpected.

The lounge was Carly's as much as any other girl's studying at _Schneider__'__s College Of Liberal Arts_ .

Dustin sighed deeply. Then he raised his head slightly.

But what was that?

Was Dustin only dreaming?

Or was there really Carly Shay stannding just a few yards away from him?

Dustin ordered Zoey to pinch him.

Zoey shook her head.

Dustin begged again.

Zoey sighed and followed the command.

Dustin screamed. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

Zoey sighed, "because you've asked me to?"

Dustin did not care. He went immediately a shade of deep crimson.

His jaw dropped to the hard floor of the lounge and made the walls tremble.

Carly walked over to Zoey. "Aw, hi, I am collecting signatures for a petition for a field trip to Yosemite National Park."

Zoey modded. "OK, I'll sign. Do you already know my brother Dustin?"

Carly had, of course, heard about him, but she had never met him. She shook timidly hands with Zoey's brother. "Are you OK?"

Dustin's eyes moved deliriously.

Zoey explained. "He has been a fan of you and your show for almost six years."

Carly sighed. "Oh, then it's great to meet you."

Dustin moved to smiling.

Zoey explained, "He will graduate from _Pacific Coast Academy_ at the end of this year."

Carly smiled. "That's cool! Dustin, will you come to this school afterwards?"

Dustin was still unable to speak properly.

Zoey talked for him. "Probably he will."

Carly smiled sweetly.

Dustin panted. "May I ask you ..." But he still did notspeak clearly.

Zoey took over. "Dustin would like you to be his prom date, it's somewhen afterspring break."

Dustin nodded timidly.

Carly gasped. "Wow! But why not? I want to get to know more people here in Califoornia. And that's the way to do it."

Dustin beamed brightly. "Thanks!"

Carly continued, "Oh, you said ... _Pacific Coast Academy_ ?"

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Carky explained, "I'm in the tutoring program, and that's one of the potential schools, besides _Silver Spring_ , _Hollywood Art_ , and _Palmwood_ . Maybe we will see us more often."

Dustin had finally relaxed. "Cool!" He beamed.

Carly waved at Zoey and Dustin. "I have to do my assignments for history. Declaration of independence and stuff."

Zoey sighed.

Dustin waved timidly at Carly. He may have grown a bit since middle school times. But he could still be lucky to be able to rely on his elder sister in such a situation.

Now Lulu and Mikey Jay bounded in.

Lulku wavedat Zoey and Dustin. "OK, you just need to reread and sign the letter to Nicole."

Dustin wondered about Nicole Bristow.

Lulu explained, "we want to employ her as a hair stylist and a mask artist for our models."

Dustin grined. "That's cool! Nicole makes the best hair cuts!"

Zoey chuckled. "Certainly!" She signed the letter.

Lulu continued, "do you want to join us for lunch? Evvy makes rice and fish. She is now dating Kazu from _Sushi Rox_ ."

Zoey gasped. "Wow! That's great. I so miss _Sushi Rox_ ."

Dustin grinned.

Then they stood up and walked away.

Dustin had still got a hard time believing his encounter with Carly.

* * *

Two weeks later, Nicole Bristow had not only accepted the suggestion, she was already standing in the lounge of _Schneider__'__s School For Liberal Art_ . She could not wait a minute starting her job.

Zoey had got a hard time calming Nicole down.

Nicole squealed, "come on, where are all the cute male models? You know, those model boys are cute. They are so cute. Do you know how incredibly cute they are?"

Zoey sighed. "Yes, they are cute."

Nicole had not changed at all.

Zoey explained, "OK, James Diamond is currently my major male model. But I have to contat his manager, Katie Knight, first."

Nicole squealed, "yeah, do that!" She urged Zoey on site and had a hard time practising some sort of patience.

Zoey sighed deeply. Then she picked up her phone in order to dial Katie Knight's number.

The little girl picked up her phone. "Hello, Katie Knight, agent for ..."

Zoey interrupted Katie's intro. "Hi Katie, this is Zoey. I need James, pretty fast."

Katie grinned. "OK, let me see his schedule ... here we are, tomorrow at six p.m."

Zoey shrugged. "Thanks, that's cool!"

Nicole turned more and more impatient.

* * *

The great moment for the bimbo wench from Kansas was now ahead.

She was allowed to meet the guys of _Big Time Rush_ .

Gustavo Rocque, upon hearing from the arrival of new star beautician Nicole Bristow, had suggested immediately a makeover for the whole band from the hands of the greatest cosmetic artist ever.

Thus it was not only James Diamond awaiting some cosmetic treatment.

Nicole saw the four boys in front of herself. She squealed at the very top of her lungs due to the cuteness of the members of the band.

Crony was also present. He had designed the outfit for the bands' next tour.

Alas, Logan Mitchell was now at college. He had recently chosen Quinn Pensky as his example to live up to.

But he was still a part-time member until the discovery of a proper substitute.

Gustavo Rocque had truly been waiting for the occasion to replace him.

Logan had always been a scientist at heart, and not an entertainer like Kendall.

Gustavo was now negotiating with Justin Bibber.

But the expected price was very high.

Nicole started giving the guys a well-needed makeover. She talked their ears off.

Lulu asked Zoey, "whom is Nicole going to date?"

Zoey sighed. "The one less annoyed by her bimbo talk, I hope ..."

Katie grinned. Did she know the answer?

* * *

**Chapter 33 uHurt Chuck Javers**

* * *

What a strange coincidence ...

Zoey had just been done designing the new outfit for the college's wrestling team.

Suddenly, her cellular phone rang.

Zoey picked it up. "Zoey Brooks ... Dana? Dana? Dana!" She squealed at the top of her lungs.

She had almost lost contact with one of her earliest friends, well, at least forced room-mates, at _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

There had been occcasional news from Dana's time in Paris.

One of those dealt with Dana's successful career as a skateboard artist.

Dana had rocked all over Paris on her wheeled log.

As aforementioned, Zoey had used that for a deal with Mr. Bitters, formerly skateboard champion commonly known as 'The Turk'.

Dana had been busy back then. But she was apparently going to return to America for a few months at least.

Zoey was already looking forward to that.

But Dana was up to asking Zoey for something. She had got other gifts, too. She was a part-time model for sportswear, working for aforementioned Sophie Girard. She had been a cheerleader at her schoolin France.

Alas, not even at this american-style high school in the outskirts of dreamy French metropole Paris there had been as much of a cheerleading culture as in Los Angeles.

But Dana had done it very well.

Both cheerleading and skateboarding have got some acrobatic foundations in common.

Dana was also keen on hard martial sports, such as wrestling and kickboxing.

And this built the bridge to Zoey's current activity as the designer of the shirts of her wrestling team.

Dana explained, "I've successfully applied as a pro-wrestler for a Californian squad."

Zoey gasped. "Wow!" Back as a sophomore, she had accidentally slipped into the _Pacific Coast Academy_ 's wrestlers' team.[33:1]

But, of course this had been nowhere near professional quality.

Zoey had only make one fight, due to the cowardice prejudices of most male wrestlers, and lost out plainly the one fight against one indiscriminate wrestling machine : Chuck Javers. She had lost her consciousness for several hours. Ever since, she had tried to forget about the humiliation.

But everything was now coming back.

Dana stammered, "I need your help. You need to remember me to some pro wrestler living in California."

Zoey shuddered. "One of those stinking grizzlies?"

Dana sighed.

Zoey needed to hear the details.

Dana explained, "at middle school, I was the captaion of my school's wrestling team."

Zoey was hardly surprised.

Dana continued, "my opponent in the regionals had been a certain Chuck Javers."

Zoey's brain cramped. "Chuck Javers? The exterminator?"

Dana replied, "ah, you seem to know him."

Zoey moaned for disgust and dismay.

Dana continued, "I really liked that guy from the early get on."

Zoey shivered.

Dana explained, "alas, I had to wrestle against him. During the fit, I accidentally hit him where it hurts most or a boy."

Zoey cackled with glee.

Dana grunted, "hey! It was no fun! Now he's unable to have kids and stuff. And it's all my fault."

Zoey shrugged. She still thought Chuck Chavers to have deserved it.

Chuck Javers hadn't been a furious battling machine before the incident with Dana.

Alas, Dana still loved Chuck, even more than ever before. "I like raw, untamable beastmen."

Zoey could not really understand Dana's taste. "Why don't you tell him?"

Dana moaned bitterly, "because he must think ... I'm only pitying him for having hurt him. But this so isn't true. I love him for being wild and uncompromising and his bestial strength. We've encountered several times in wrestling camps, which sometimes hurt me like hellfire." She sobbed piteously.

Zoey sighed. "OK, I'll try to do my best. See you around."

Dana thanked Zoey and ended the expensive transcontinental call.

Zoey had not yet told Dana about her own encounter with Chuck Javers. But she was slightly touched by Dana's story, and thus she refrained from trying to get out of the whole thing. She had to contact Javers for Dana in order to keep her promises.

But this was by no means going to be easy.

* * *

Lulu entered Zoey's dormitory room. "Hi! Do you already know your Nicole's new boyfriend?"

Zoey shrugged. "She's always obsessed with all sorts of cute boys. I don'y know. She really dowesn'y need a boyfriend."

Lulu gasped and scratche her long hair.

Zoey chuckled. "OK, now tell me! Who is it?"

Lulu replied, "It's Carlos Garcia!"

Zoey grinned. "Aw, wow! That's the fun guy of _Big Time Rush_ , isn't it?"

Lulu nodded fanatically.

Zoey asked, "How did that happen?"

Lulu explained, "Nicole styled the boys' haircut. But Carlos refused to remove his helmet for this."

Zoey burst into laughter. "Wow! A haircut with helmet!"

Lulu chuckled mercilessly. "Nicole kept on talking about the cuteness of boys with helmet. It was a hockey helmet. Nicole kept on talking about hockey. She had so seen it coming. But she doesn't understand anything about hockey."

Zoey cackled. "Typical Nicole!"

It had taken Nicole over three hours to start hairstyling Carlos.

Lulu nodded. "But Nicole started now styling the haircut of Viviana, too."

Zoey grinned. "That's great!" But now she had to tell Lulu about the bloody story of Chuck Javers.

Lulu was a bit flabbergasted. "Ouch!"

Zoey wondered, "will Javers beat me unconscious again when trying to talk to him about Dana?"

Lulu shrugged. "You could come with a body guard."

Zoey scratched her head. "Not so bad an idea ... maybe Shelby Marx can defend me?"

Lulu had not heard much about Lola's alike looking relative, the international champion of lightweight mixed art. "Oh, she's related to Viviana. ain't she?"

Zoey nodded solemnly. "Yes, she is, indeed so."

Lulu picked up her cellular phone and started calling Vivian. "Hi Vivian, it's Lulu. Do you know where your cousin Shelby is hanging out these days?"

Shelby had recently graduated from _Pacific Coast Academy_ and was now a full-time professional martial artist. Unfortunately, she was now on tour through Russia.

Lulu sighed. "Oops, maybe not a good idea ... don't bother! Sorry!"

Zoey sighed deeply.

Who else was able to protect Zoey?

Lulu suggested, "hey, at my high school, there was once a famous rapper named 'Little Shakespeare'."

Zoey gasped. "Wow! You know him?"

Lulu nodded. "True wanted to date him. But he had never taken the time for her."

Zoey sighed. "Bad for her."

Lulu shrugged. "True was fast over it. Why a I talking about him? Oh, he did have a body guard, a young woman hired by teenage stars as body guard. Her name is Kyla[33:2]. She is can pass as a high school girl and thus doesn't cause much of a mayhem."

Zoey shrugged. "OK, how may I contact her? How much does she take?"

Lulu sighed. "I have to ask True"

Zoey nodded. "OK, do so, please!"

Lulu smiled merrily.

* * *

The next morning, Lulu was talking to True about Sarah.

But Zoey was busy with woodshop classes.

There were only three girls in that class, viz. Zoey Brooks, Stacey Dillsen, and Jennifer Mosely.

Today, they were working on a wardrobe.

Zoey liked to make the ornations.

The machines were somewhat noisy.

But the girls were able to talk to each other, anyways.

It was just a matter of getting accustomed to.

Jennifer had something to tell. "OK, you remember the three jennifers from _Palmwood_ 's?"

Stacey and Zoey nodded with dismay.

Jennifer explained, "I figured one of them to have known me already back at middle school. Her real name is Bitsy Johnson[33:3]"

Zoey gasped. "She isn't related to Lulu, is she?"

Fortunately, Johnson was a pretty common surname.

Stacey asked, "so ... her name is a fake?"

Jennifer nodded.

Zoey continued,"all Jennifers are probably fake in more than just one sense of the word."

Jennifer moaned, "too true. Bitsy Johnson has always cheated in school, and stuff. She used me for that avail. I hate talking about it. She had been expelled from _James K. Polk_ after a few months."

Zoey nodded. "This does not surprise me at all."

Having been denounced by Jennifer Mosely had probably been the reason for the snobbish Jennifers to treat the former badly and maybe even blackmail her, even after the end of school time.

The Jennifers were now full-time actices and sing stars working for Malcolm Reese.

The encounter with Justin Bibber had boosted their career to no end.

This did not sound nice.

* * *

During lunch break, Lulu met Zoey again in the cafeteria. "Hi Zoey! I've talked to True!"

Zoey smiled. "Any news about Kyla?"

Lulu nodded. "Kyla has recently been working for a very important customer of _Mad Style_ . She has heard a lot about you. She agrees to guard you for no fee, but for a favour to be told later on."

Zoey choked.

Why had Kyla heard so much about Zoey?

True had never talked to Kyla about Zoey Brooks.

And what type of favour could that be?

* * *

**Chapter 34 uWant To Win**

* * *

Zoey had been on and off the captain of the basketball squad of _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ .

The team had hitherto not made it too far.

The first years had suffered somewhat from the problems concerning cheerleaders.

But those troubles were all gone with the wind.

Zoey's senior years made her face the obviously last opportunity to win something with her team.

But a not unsignificant amount of hard training was necessary.

Coach Pearson was very strict.

Jennifer Mosely was in the team as well. She had had to decide between volleyball and basketball, a really tough choice. "At my middle school, there had been a guy named Seth Powers, centre of the basketball team. He let a basketball gyrate on his finger tips over and over again, all day long."

Zoey decided, "he must have been totally crazy."

Jennifer nodded solemnly.

Zoey was totally worried about this season, her last one for the team. But she had also designed the outfits for the squad.

And those were going to be worn a bit longer, eften after her graduation.

* * *

The next day, Zoey was sitting in the lounge looking through some fashion magazine.

Suddenly, a voice behind her back boomed, "Brooks!"

The voice was unforgettable.

Zoey turned around. "Dana!" She stood up in order to hug her former roomie.

Dana grunted, "hey! Not like that."

Zoey panted. She sobbed, "sorry!"

Dana grinned. "I have to guide the European models through Los Angeles. We are going to lodge in some cheap spelunc named _Palmwood_ 's."

Zoey gasped. "I know it. It isn't exactly cheap, by no means. And it's the hotel managed by 'The Turk'."

Dana glared vigorously at Zoey. Apparently, she accustomed to quite some luxury as a star model for Sophie Girard. "The boys are now playing at the pool."

Zoey wondered, "which boys?"

Dana chuckled, "European swimsuit models, viz. Olaf, Joszef, Yurgin, Claus, Mushnad, and Buckminsta[34:1]."

Zoey moaned, "ah, those ..." She shrugged.

Dana reported, "some of the male boys had expected a bunch of female swimsuit models. They were bitterly disappointed."

Zoey giggled mercilessly. "Those guys from _Palmwood_ 's are really dumb, I could tell you stories about one Kendall Knight ..."

Dana shuddered."Unfortunately, my male colleagues were prettily fast seized by the female teenagers of _Palmwoods_ . There were three girls named Jennifer."

Zoey's skull hurt. "Those Jennifers? They are the worst viper brood of all! And their names are as fake as their 'you-name-it'."

Dana sighed deeply. "As long as those three, along with one Camille, who looks a lot like our Quinn, pounce upon the models, we can't keep on working."

Zoey coughed, "that stinks to hell and back."

Dana nodded solemnly.

Zoey announced, "now I have to return to my basketball team,training for the regionals."

Dana had been a total basketball champion for many a year. She grinned.

* * *

The training session was over.

Coach Pearson sweated more than ever.

His contract was possibly to be up for grabs in the case of failing the regionals.

His nephiew Pete moaned like and panted like an old rusty steam engine.

Dana grinned. "OK, do you want to know what real basketball is?"

Zachariah Carter Schwartz shook his head. He was usually the best scorer of the squad.

Dana grabbed one of the balls and drilled it down the baskets.

The students moaned for awe.

Dana grinned with mischief. "In France, I had been feared for miles for my aimed throws from afar."

Coach Peirson asked, "don't you want to take over the coaching sessions for the next few weeks? I have to visit my sister in Upstate."

Dana chuckled mercilessly."OK. But you will whimper and moan for mercy."

The students nodded timidly yet unison.

Too bad Dana was not a student at _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ and thus nowhere near available for the team in the official contests.

But she was possibly going to be the one able to polish the scratched and bruised squad.

* * *

The next morning, Ellie came into the louge, coughing badly. "Bad news! Two cheerleaders drop out."

Zoey glared aghast. "Two cheerleadersd at one? Let me guess ... they are pregnant from the same football player, aren't they?"

Ellie shook her head. "But almost. They have battled over the quarterback. In the process, they hurt each other badly. Nobody seems to have won so far."

Zoey sighed badly. "Aw my gosh! None of them may have won, but all of our teams are going to lose in the aftermath."

The basketball team was already wretched.

But without support from the cheerleaders, there was even less of a chance for the troop from _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ .

Zoey pondered the situation over and over.

Her cellular phone rang out.

Zoey picked it up. "Zoey Brooks ... oh, Lulu!"

The cute half-polynesian secretary smiled. "Aw, Zoey! Kyla is now here. Is it OK for us to show up in your lounge?"

Zoey nodded. "Sure it is." She sighed deeply.

Ellie waved and walked away.

Zoey wanted to get ready for dinner with Crony.

But she had to see Kyla first.

Finally, Lulu slouched in, followed by the bodyguard to hire.

Zoey gasped upon spotting Kyla. "Sarah?"

Six years ago, Sarah Kyla had been switching from some unknown place to _Pacific Coast Academy_ for no good reason.

Quinn had known Kyla, but she had been suspicious of her.

This had to do with Quinn's pre-school past. She had once been Miss Seattle in the class of girls under six.

Quinn had been deadly embarrassed by this fact and thence tried to get her friends to avoid Sarah.

But this had been for no avail.

Quinn had been upset.

But of course nobody had taken offence from Quinn's early past.

Sarah had disappeared from _Pacific Coast Academy_ at the same speed before Zoey's graduation.

Now it made sense.

Sarah Kyla must have bodyguarded someone in the area of Malibu. And upon getting assigned a new customer, she had to leave Los Angeles. Sarah Kyla now grinned at Zoey.

The blond Mary-Sue was still consternated.

Sarah explained, "after the expulsion of Vincent Blake, I had been hired to bodyguard his little sister, Ashley Blake."

A flash struck Zoey from head to toes.

That made perfect sense.

Sarah had appeared the week after Vince's expulsion, and she had disappeared upon his return.

Zoey shuddered a bit with disgust.

Dustin was still working for Ashley as a factotum for dirt work.

The little diva may have had a bad influence on him all the time.

Dustin did not want Zoey to intervene.

But maybe Carly was now able to look into it.

Whatever the situation, Zoey shook Kyla's hand. "So, what exactly is your price?"

Kyla grinned. "I want, on a silver platter, the heart of Ryan Laserbeam."

Zoey choked. "Dead? Bleeding?"

Sarah Kyla shook her head. "Alive and well!"

Lulu asked, "you mean as in a date with kisses and stuff?"

Kyla nodded solemnly.

Zoey panted. She had already become a matchmaker par excellence during the last eight years. "OK, so why not?"

Lulu wondered, "but you've always flung him across the floor and stuff."

Kyla nodded. "That was a test for him. Ryan proved being tough enough for me by always making it back to his feet. And his backward somersault as a cheerleader was perfect.[34:2]"

Zoey asked, "Ryan is a cheerleader?"

Lulu nodded. "He tried out for it. He only made it for one season, though. A long story indeed. But Kyla was the chief of our cheerleaders."

Zoey's eyes bugged out.

She sighed. "Sorry, two of our cheerio girls have knocked out each other, right before our regionals."

Sarah asked, "hey, are guest cheerleaders allowed?"

Zoey nodded.

Lulu grinned. "Yeah! Ryan and Kyla could replace the two missing cheerio wenches."

Zoey gasped. "Yeah, that's the perfect occasion to get Ryan and Kyla back together. Lulu, you are going to contact Ryan and ask him to sub as a cheerleader for our school, won't you?"

Lulu boomed prously, "I will!"

Zoey and Kyla hi-fived.

Lulu bounced around cheerfully.

* * *

Lulu called Ryan not much later.

The clown from New York City was really flattered and keen on participating, without knowing the proper reason for the whole action.

Unfortunately, male cheerleaders were hard to integrate into the squad.

Thus Ryan Laserbeam would have had to be very good. And he had not been cheerleading in three years.

Fortunately, Dana Cruz had gathered some experience as a cheerleader during the last year. For that reason, she declared herself ready to discipline Ryan Laserbeam with all means in order to make him the best male cheerleader after over a decade.

It was in Dana's best interest, anyways, to get Kyla to backup Zoey when negotiating with wild beast Chuck Javers.

But Dana's schedule was now very tight.

The modelling business here in Los Angeles, as a preparation fro the upcoming event, was not going to be the easiest possible one.

* * *

**Chapter 35 uTry Out**

* * *

Zoey watched Ryan's first training for the gaping vacancy in the cheerleading squad.

Dana Cruz was very rough and demanding.

Ryan had been rapidly losing one quarter of his weight.

Dana cried "cartwheels!"

Ryan moaned, "I need a break once in four hours."

Dana shook her head and swang and cracked her old bullwhip a few inches off Ryan Laserbeam's wretched body.

Ryan coughed like a rusty steam train while performing the prescribed exercises.

But Dana refused to show any trace of mercy.

Ryan panted like a dying elephant.

Zoey begged Dana to give Ryan a little break.

Dana Cruz thundered, "OK, that was eough for your endurance."

Ryan sighed for relief.

Dana grunted, "it's time for your balance. Skateboard training!" She hurled aloft her whips and made several strands miss Ryan closely.

Ryan squealed like a baby. He had once tried to become a famous skateboarder, but he failed miserabley in reaching the level of Mr. Bitters aka 'the Turk'.

Dana grabbed a long skateboard and stepped onto it. "OK, Ryan, climb the board, right behind me. Now we will make a few tricks, such as jumping through a hoop. Today, it will be a cold one. Tomorrow, there will be a burning hoop or two instead."

Ryan twitched.

But it was for no avail.

Zoey sighed.

Was Ryan going to survive Dana's gauntlet through brimstone and hellfire?

There were only two days left until trying out for the cheerio squad.

Lulu sighed for despair. "Ryan is going to creep out on four limbs. Hre better wears a butt cushion and asbestos underwear."

Zoey explained, "this would restrict his mobility too much."

Lulu gasped and chewed on the ends of her long black hair.

Ryan had to step onto the board as well.

Dana accelerated. "Seize my shoulders. Then I will count unto three, and then we will jump together."

Ryan nodded. "OK!"

Dana complained, "hey! put your hands a bit higher!"

Ryan sighed.

* * *

Finally, the cheerleaders for the regionals of the basketball team were chosen.

Maria Hughes and Ellie Barret, just like all the other standard cheerleders, were almost automatically qualified.

Bt their current condition had to be checked as well..

It was quite essentially the question of replacing those cheerioes bickering over the same quarterback.

There were not many girls interested in those places.

Lulu and Mikey Jay played the triangle[35:1] in order to provide the canditates with musical backup. They had prepared the same toune for all participants.

Yet there was one important exception.

Ryan Leslie Laserbeam wanted an extra treatment.

Rather, Dana Cruz had forced him to do so.

As the only male postulant, he needed to achieve something particular. He was going to somersault blindfolded through a burning hoop. first forward, than backward.

Megan Parker and Nevel Papperman showed up.

Megan held her oboe tightly.

Nevel sat down at the oakwood piano. He was also going to sing something.

The audience went silent.

Nevel grinned and hit the keys of the piano.

Fortunately, the apparatus was well-tuned.

Nevel was downright allergic to poorly tuned instruments. He worshipped the purity of sounds.

His audition was absolute.

Ryan twitched and shivered. He announced his upcoming deeds.

Lulu's and Mikey's breath froze.

Stacey Dillsen was holding up a cardboard shield saying Ryan! Ryan! She beamed.

Nicole Bristow was around as well. She was thereafter going to take care of te hair style and the face makeup of the cheerios. "Ryan is cute. So cute. But not as cute as Carlos. Did I already tell you about the cute boys in Califirnia? I've missed all of them so much." She swooned.

Having set the carefully adjusted hoop on fire, Dana blindfolded Ryan and walked away, with a grimace as cold as antarctic ice.

Zoey moaned.

Megan checked her oboe one last time. Then she started playing.

Nevel sang along.

* * *

Aieressera  
Oi Kyla  
Me ne sagliette  
Tu sai addò  
Tu sai addò[35:2]

* * *

Ryan went down to his knees and stood up.

The audience watched with awe.

Ryan walked a few steps towards the burning hoops, turning faster and faster.

Nevel kept on singing.

* * *

Addò  
Sto cuor ingrato  
Chiù dispetto  
Farme nun pò.  
Farme nun pò. [35:3]

* * *

Ryan jumped aloft.

His head crossed the blazing wheel.

The audience squealed for excitement.

* * *

Addò  
Il foco coce  
Ma se fuie  
Te lassa stà  
Te lassa stà[35:4]

* * *

Ryan stumbled a bit, but he made it somewahat safely back to his feet. He went down on his knees and jumped backward through the same cyclic inferno, as idf drawn by invisible steel strings.

At least Ryan's nerves needed to be as unbreakable as the same.

* * *

E nun  
Te corre appriesso  
Nun te struie  
Sulo a guardà  
Sulo a guardà[35:5]

* * *

The masses squealed for suspense.

Nicole was the most noisy of all.

Nevel yelled the chorus.

* * *

Iamo  
Iamo  
'N coppa iamo ià  
Iamo  
Iamo  
'N coppa iamo ià  
Funiculì  
Funiculà  
Funiculì  
Funiculà  
'N coppa iamo ià  
Funiculì  
Funiculà[35:6]

* * *

Ryan floundered a bit, but he made safely back to the ground. He stood upright.

The hall threatened to burst into smithereens for insensate applause.

Dana removed Ryan's blindfold.

Nevel and Megan stopped their performance.

There was now no question left about Ryan's admission to the cheerio squad.

Ryan was still dazed. he walked to the dugout.

Zoey, Nicole, and Stacey stuck their thumbs up. "The best cheerleading trick ever!"

Ryan grinned. "'Best trick ever' is my middle name."

Kyla, on the other hand, was the last postulant. She had been sitting in the audience without saying a single word, not even about Ryan's brilliant performance. She strutted onto the field.

Ryan's breath stood still.

He stammereed, "Kyla?"

The star bodyguard performed her moves fast and safely.

There was no doubt about her position in the cheerio squad.

Tha audience applauded once more.

Zoey and Lulu giggled.

Stacey and Nicole squealed for excitement.

Kyla walked up to Ryan. "Pleased to see me again?"

Ryan stammered in a tortured-looking manner, "but of course!" He stood there like paralysed.

Kyla remarked, "between the hoops you were not that stiff."

Ryan shrugged and blushed furiously upon noticing Kyla's mouth moving closer to his face.

Lulu bellowed, "kiss her, you idiot!"

Ryan closed his eyes and followed Lulu's commands, albeit in a hesitating way.

Many spectators noticed that, panting in awe. Then they applauded.

Zoey clapped her hands briefly.

Nevel and Megan walked away.

Zoey had kept her part of the deal with Kyla.

Now the bodyguard was going to keep her back in a meeting with combat tank Chuck Javers.

This was allowing Zoey to keep her deal with Dana.

Or so the blond Mary-Sue hoped.

* * *

The manager of Chuck Javers had ionly given Zoey twenty minutes between two professional fights. He was also responsible for a possible addition of Dana Cruz for the wrestling tour.

Zoey panted heavily. Followed closely by black-belted Kyla, she walked into the tour manager's office.

Chuck Javers was not yet here.

Zoey sat down.

Her anxiety increased over and over.

Was Chuck Javers still all rude and aggressive?

Zoey knew now part of the reason.

And this gave her even more the creeps.

Javers stumbled in. He was now even bigger and looked stronger than six years ago. "You're daring to bother me?" He punched a manequin doll mouted on a spring stick.

Kyla watched everything with eyes colder than frozen nitrogen.

Zoey sighed. "Chuck, you remember me?"

Chuck Javers looked twice. "Not really. Wait, you dared to bother me a bunch of years ago, like a mosquito."

Zoey nodded timidly. "But I'm not coming for this. A certain Dana 'Danger' Cruz ..."

Chuck roared, "what? Dana has already castrated me." He punched the doll again.

It seemed to be somewhat a desperate dummy used by the manager in order to reduce the chance of getting pulverised by his clients.

Zoey shook her head. "Dana doesn't want to hurt you. She's awfully sorry. Quite the contrary. She even likes you."

Chuck boomed, "no girl has ever liked me. She may pity me for ... but I don't need anyone's pity. I don't even need the pity of 'Danger'."

Zoey shgook her head. "Please, it's not like this. She has already liked you before the incident. She is totally into rude and bestial boys like you. She had been starting wrestling exactly for meeting those kind of boys, and you are simply the best."

Of course, Zoey would not have flattered Javers. She was talking from Dana's perspective.

Chuck roared uncontrollably.

Zoey talked about her common time with Dana at _Pacific Coast Academy_ . "She has never talked about you. It hurt her a lot. But she has always adored your attitude in all those boys showing at least a bit of it, such as Logan Reese."

Chuck grunted, "Reese is a weakling."

Zoey sighed. "He's a jerk. That distracts him a lot. Same goes for most other martial boys as well. But you're different, and Dana appreciates exactly that."

Chuck squealed without words. Finally he gave in and agreed on an encounter with Dana.

Zoey had not been able to achieve any better. She had thus accomplished her task. She panted heavily.

* * *

**Chapter 36 uRe Victorious**

* * *

It was the day of the regionals.

Zoey and her colleagfues Pete Pearson, Zachariah Carter Schwartz, Jennifer Mosely, and Jordan Lewis were in the team's cabin.

Coach Pearson gave the last instructions.

Alas, the extra coaching by Dana Cruz had been more important for the team's morale.

Suddenly, Gibby showed up.

Zoey wondered, "you're not a member of the basketball squad, you freak. What are you doing here?"

Alas, the freak was the new equipment manager. Gibby ripped his shirt off his flesh and exposed his naked chest to the athletes. "I want your autograph!" He handed Zoey a waterproof marker pen. "Right here!" He pointed at his bare chest.

Zoey moaned, "OK, there we are!" She took the pen and adorned the shirtless freak's chest with her name.

Gibby beamed proudly. "Yeah! I'm awesome!"

His voice thundered through the building.

Then he ran away, bellowing "I've got Zoey's autograph! I'm awesome!"

Zoey shook her head and chuckled. "I know. I will regret it."

The rest of the team laughed mercilessly.

The megaphone boomed, "Attention! The teams are requested to show up at the umpires in ten minutes."

Zoey doned the captain's bandanna. She had designed it almost two years ago with Crony's help. She had also designed a new yet similar bandanna for James Diamond, one of her best male models.

Then she grabbed the rest of the team.

The subs had already been in their dugout.

Gibby came back. He was now in charge with the spare equipment of the players. After the match, he was going to wash the players' clothes. He grinned merrily.

* * *

Crony was sitting in the front row of the arena, accompanied by Lulu, Mikey Jay, Stacey, Carly, and even Dustin.

Zoey's little brother had been given a day off school for this match.

Nicole had been a bit late for the match.

Dana watched from the back of the arena. She had borrowed a _quinnocular_ [36:1]

The megaphone announced the two squads.

The umpire walked in. It was no other than former coach Ferguson[36:2]. He had been the coach of the basketball squad of _Pacific Coast Academy_ during their first year of coeducation. Maybe he even remembered Zoey Brooks.

Dana watched the scenario quite carefully.

The cheerio squad was rushing in.

Kyla, Ryan, Maria, and Ellie walked to their positions.

Choreographer Earnest Lane[36:3] had studied many new moves with them in just a few days.

This had not been an easy task.

Now the cheerioes had to move into their initial positions.

Kyla grabbed Ryan vby the wrists and hurled him aloft.

Ryan flipped over and landed finally safely on Kyla's shoulders.

The bodyguard grinned.

The rest of the cheerio team joined in.

Finally, the pyramid was standing.

Alas, the opponents from _University of California Los Angeles_ were by no means expected to be an easy opponent. They had won the regionals nine times in a row.

Their star was Coconut head, a former student of _James K. Polk_ , just like Jennifer and Crony.

The umpire hurled aloft the ball for the begin of the match.

Zoey was haunted by memories of her first match on the campus of _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

The girls had been down pretty fast.

Zoey had been the only decently playing girl until the miraculous appearance of Dana Cruz.

And the latter had only occurred after Logan Reese's perverse foul against Zoey.

The match had only been lost by one point in the end.

Zoey panted heavily.

A lot depended on the basketball team of _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ .

The school did not have the crude jocks necessary for a good football team, such as Vincent Blake.

Those were, plain and simple, not really attracted to liberal arts.

The baseball team had also been notoriously weak.

Hockey had not been much of an option, either.

The best hockey players came from the northern states and , barring a few fools named _Big Time Rush_ , hated the warmth of coastal southern California.

The sponsors of the school and the alumni wanted to see a triumphant squad.

A school without those victories could hardly secure the necessary financial support for a long time.

Zoey was not the only one thinking too much.

Zachariah Carter Schwartz had come a long way from the northeastern states to California. And he had been working hard for this team.

Pete's relationship with Melanie had been thrice at a stake.

He needed a victory in order to glue the cracks.

Jordan Lewis was the only natural basketball talent of the whole squad.

Jennifer had given up on volleyball for basketball. She was still great even in this discipline. But she lacked the supreme virtues of her middle school and high school times.

The match was very heated.

The team of _University of Californi Los Angeles_ went fast into the pole position, down to the efforts of 'Coconut Head'.

The latter's low size distracted many opponents from his real strength.

It was going to be a very tough task.

* * *

Only two minutes were left to go.

The team of _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ was down by only two points.

This reminded Zoey too much of her aforementioned match against the boys of _Pacific Coast Academy_ .

Unfortunately, Dana was not a student of _Schneider__'__s_ . As a pro wrestler, she didn't need a Bachelor's degree, and especially not one in liberal arts. She had thus never tried to make it to a college. Thus she was not allowed to play for Zoey's team. She would have mowed down the opponents for real.

The guys on the pitch had to do it all alone.

Bear with it!

The cheerleaders were great, though.

Dustin helped vigorously, waving a banderole overhead, reading, "Zoey! Zoey! Zoey!"

Zoey Brooks smiled upon spotting that. Then she passed the ball back to Jordan Lewis.

This was quite risky.

The star was often surrounded by three foes at the same time.

But this time, Jordan passed swiftly to Jennifer Mosely.

The girl looked around and feigned a pass to Zoey.

Everyone jumped into the direction of the blond Mary-Sue.

But Jennifer slipped the ball to Zachariah Carter Schwartz.

The environmentalist grabbed the thing and threw it over his shoulders.

The ball danced on the hoop.

Coconut Head tried to save. But he was much too short.

The ball dropped through the hoop.

The final whistle was blown.

The team of _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ had made it.

Coconut Head shook hands with Jennifer.

Zoey hugged Zachariah, the match's ultimate winner.

Most pupils would have loved to see Zoey secure the last point.

But the team had learned to do the right thing and not to bow to the pressure of the fans.

This had been the ultimate advantage of the basketball squad of _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ .

The cheerleaders danced even more.

Ryan grinned like an idiot.

Zoey was still the captain, thus she was the first to touch the golden cup.

The loser team, on the other hand, ran away, missingb their basketball briefs.

They had been gone.

How had that been possible?

Matthew Palmer Noid whistled innocently while watching the scenario.

* * *

Dean Garth Burman[36:4] was awaiting the return of the victorious team. He had made it into this ruling position just a few months ago. Before this, he had been the executive chairman of the board of _Pacific Coast Academy_ . But he had been in conflict with Dean Rivers and Mr. Bradford[36:5], the owner of the prep school. He had been suggested by Zoey Brooks.

The orchestra of _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ was ready o perform the march of victory from Verdi's _Aida_ for the triumphant squad. They only consisted of two students, though: Mikey Jay and Lulu.

Mikey Jay played his usual triangle.

Lulu played a violin.[36:6].

Zoey Brooks, Zachariah Carter Schwartz, Pete Pearson, Jordan Lewis, Jennifer Mosely, Coach Pearson and the subs turned around the corner.

Music filled the air.

The cheerioes followed. They carried triumphant shirtless equipment manager Charles Cornelius Gibson in their arms. They celebrated him as the mascot and real warrant for the victory.

The shirtless freak grinned.

* * *

Gloria a Schneider's  
A Garth Burman  
Che la sacra scuola protegge  
Il Dean che il campo regge  
Inni festosi alziam  
Gloria al Dean![36:7]

* * *

Zoey Brooks grinned mercilessly. Being the captain, she was the first to pass by Garth Burman and shake hands with him.

The choir continued.

* * *

Danziam', fanciulle di Schneider's  
Le Mistiche Carole  
Come D'Intorno Al Sole  
Danzano gli astri in ciel'.[36:8]

* * *

Finally, Gibby appeared in front of the Dean.

Kyla told Burman to cuddle the shirtless freak. "Cuddling the equipment manager means good luck!"

Garth Burman panted heavily. Then he threw his arms around Gibby.

The applause of the onlooking students almost made the campus burst.

Mikey Jay and Lulu performed the purely instrumental part.

Kyla told Zach, "OK, we may now release Jeremiah Trottman from the wardrobe."

Zach nodded. He had locked the annoying reporter away before the match due to the latter's idiotic habits of interviewing players before and during the match.

But now everything was over and forgotten.

* * *

**Chapter 37 uSelect**

* * *

The impact of the victory of Zoey's basketball squad was even more tremendous than predicted. It was by no mens restricted to increasing the sponsors' benevolence.

This year, many more high school students were applying for a place at _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ than ever before in the running century.

And those were by no means only basketball cracks.

_Schneider__'__s_ had got that policy of letting a committee of seniors co-decide about admission and the schedules for next year's freshmen.

Zoey Brooks had been on all of the honours rolls of _Schneider__'__s_ for all her four years. She was going to graduate with the best of all marks.

Especially Harry Joiner was proud of her.

For this cause, there was no suprprise in Zoey getting chosen for that year's admission committee.

She moaned upon spotting the huge talon of application folders. But she decided in favour of accepting the tasks, inspite of still having to do her final assignments for various classes, and inspite of being overwhelmed by her current tasks as the manager of California's branch of _Mad Style_ .

* * *

This was not Zoey's only new task.

Her cellular phone rang aloud.

Lulu shook her head. "Can't you put it on vibration?"

Unfortunately, Zoey's nerves around there had been a bit numb due to the lots of training before the regionals.

Zoey was in no case participating in the nationals, due to the increasing pressure of the graduation weeks. She picked up her phone. "Zoey Brooks ... oh, hi Dana..."

The caramel-haired Latina grinned, "hi, Zoey! Thanks for the thing with Chuck. It all worked out well. We're going to marry next fall."

Zoey smiled. "Aw, good for you!"

Lulu nodded. She grinned like a horse.

Dana replied, "OK, I need you for making the outfit for our wedding. It should be something martial themed, you know, looking a lot like fighting suits."

Zoey sighed. But she was unable to reject her old friend's request. "But of course! It will be done in time! See you!"

Dana thanked Zoey once more and terminated the call.

Lulu managed Zoey's schedule. "Uhm, I don't want to complain, but this one looks really tight ... where to put the time for the wedding dress?"

Zoey moaned, "I know, it's insanely stuffed, but I can't help it." She whimpered.

Lulu hugged her boss. "It's OK!" Alas, she needed to ask her something else. "You know, it's time to sign up for the majors."

Zoey nodded. "You're right. What do you want to do?"

Lulu sighed. "I wanted to become a teacher at middle schools for Mathematics and elementary schools in general. But I'm also interested in accounting."

Zoey sighed.

Lulu had made a lot of experience in teaching, both in former times while helping her younger brother, and as of recent by tutoring the kids of various nearby high schools. She had been one of the best and most popular tutors. But she had also made some experiences in accounting, both back in New York City[37:1] and here at California's branch of _Mad Style_ . She moaned, "Mikey Jay wants to become a teacher, but with social studies as his centre of interest. But I'm split down the middle." She sighed deeply.

There had been many other sophomores looking for majors.

And who was asked by most of them?

Right, once more Zoey Brooks had been in charge with helping them with making their minds up.

This had been quite a bit of work in cases like Rebecca Berkowitz and Nate Garmer.

The two of them were simply too perfect in everything.

There was a voice at the door.

Dustin grunted, "Zoey!" he knocked crazily.

Zoey opened the door for her little brother. She was excited.

Today, Dustin had given an interview for his admission to _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ .

Zoey wondered, "how was your presentation?"

Dustin sighed. "It wasn't that bad, but ..."

Zoey startled. "Dustin, what do you want to say?"

Dustin squealed, "there are some other wannabe students."

Zoey shrugged and chuckled. "There are many of them, probably also due to our victory in the regionals."

Dustin coughed. "but one of them is ..."

Zoey sighed. "Dustin? What do you want to say?"

Dustin continued, "Nevel Papperman is among them."

Zoey nodded."He's a good pianist."

Dustin grunted, "he's a mean creep!"

Zoey gasped. "What do you say about Nevel? Dustin?"

The little brother roared, "Nevel had tried several times to badmouth _iCarly_ . He's an incredibly filthy creep."

Zoey sighed. "He may look scary. But he's a nice young man."

Dustin screamed, "no!" Then he ran away.

Zoey looked aghast. "Dustin? Come back!"

Alas, this was for no avail.

Zoey shrugged helplessly.

Lulu was now a bit dazed. "Why would Nevel be a creep?"

Zoey sighed. "I don't know. Quinn hasn't talked too much about him. And they are relatives." She sat down. But she had to look into this before graduating from _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ .

Afterwards it would have been too late.

* * *

The next morning, Zoey Brooks woke up with a message from Quinn Pensky on her mailbox. She listened.

Quinn appeared quite upset about Dustin and his friends. "How do they dare to foulmouth Nevel?"

Zoey was consternated by this message.

Lulu suggested to get Quinn and Nevel hereto and make them face Carly and maybe Dustin.

But this was not an easy task.

Zoey panted heavily. She still had to go through a long list of applicants besides Nevel.

There was a heap of requests from San Diego, all of them by Megan Parker and her friends, such as Monica[37:2], Janie[37:3], Denise [37:4], and more.

Dustin's friends were also applying, including Sandy Baldwin, Morgan Eichman, and so on.

It hurt Zoey to have to qualify their applications as better or worse than others.

Zoey's phone rang again.

She picked it up. "Zoey Brooks?"

Nicole replied, "Wow, Zoey! You're up early!"

Zoey moaned, "I couldn't sleep any longer, anyways, due to that ringing cellular phone." She sweated.

Nicole beamed and squealed, "cool! I may style you and your friends for your college prom. Isn't that cool? I will make you very cute. So cute! And of course I'll also take care of Oli Biallo's style. He was already cool at the middle school dance. And now he's much hotter, ain't he? That's so great for you!"

Unfortunately. Zoey was not in the mood of talking about the upcoming prom.

But. of course, time was running out.

Zoey had already thinking a lot about that event, involving her plans of asking out Jerry Crony. She was going to design her own engagement rings.

But the mysterious troubles between Dustin and Nevel had been a bit of an obstable for Zoey's mood.

* * *

It wasn't easy to agree with Quinn and Nevel on an encounter in the foyer of Zoey's dormitory block.

Dustin and Carly did not see any sense in such an encounter. They exclaimed unison, "Nevel is pure evil."

Quinn did not accept that. "Take that back, you little rat!"

Zoey grunted at the top of her lungs, "sit down! All of you!"

Nobody dared to contradict Zoey's powerful voice.

Zoey asked, "so, Carly, when and how did everything begin?"

Carly explained, "five years ago, my web show still being young, I asked Nevel via mail to write a review about my show. Tasha Hughes[37:5]"

Zoey shrugged. She knew Tasha to be Maria's cousin.

Carly continued, "Nevel called me into his home and kissed me without warning."

Quinn looked at Nevel. "Is that correct?"

Nevel fainted and stammered, "sure, but ..."

Zoey glared angrily at Nevel.

Quinn sighed. She objected, "Nevel must have had a good reason for that. Nevel?"

Nevel panted, "Two weeks ago, I had had a dream of the perfect girl. She looked like Carly."

Zoey grunted, "you did that because of a dream?"

Quinn remarked, "the dream has come totally true. Megan looks a lot like Carly, easy to confuse."

Carly and Dustin went pale.

Everything had been a confusion.

Zoey ordered Nevel to stand up and apologise unto Carly. "See? You can't simply go for the pictures of a dream. I let you get away with it. You were probably no older than twelve, like Dustin."

Zoey's brother twitched a bit due to being compared to Nevel.

Carly replied, "OK, sorry for the tapenade."

Zoey asked, "tapenade?"

"Long story," replied Nevel and Carly unison.

Zoey did not want to dig any deeper.

It had been troublesome as it was.

She disclared the session for over.

Alas, Claire Sawyer saw this differently. "I recommend this contract of reconciliation." She unpacked a large talon of legal papers. "It's a standard contract, only 500 pages of small print. Would both parties please sign down by the dotted line?"

Zoey waved and walked away. "Sorry, I'm awfully tired."

* * *

**Chapter 38 uLook For A Band**

* * *

Not all cases had been as tough as that of Nevel Papperman.

But the mass of them exhausted Zoey even more.

The blond Mary-Sue was looking for the best way to ask Jerry Crony at the prom.

Fortunately, Nicole was helping Zoey with the search for engagement rings. Of course, she always squealed about the cuteness of jewels.

This made Nicole's help a rather dubious one.

But Zoey had to go through it.

Unfortunately. there were also a few other problems connected to the prom.

A good prom ball was nothing without good music by a good band.

Until last summer , Zoey had expected to be able to get Drake Parker and his band, with female lead vocals by no other than Tori Vega.

Alas, Tori's first baby was probably due during the spring.

According to Drake, babies of the Parker guys used to be one or two months early in average.

In addition, Megan Parker had successfully talked her elder brother into believing in loud rock music being exorbitantly harmful for unborn babies, leading to miscarriage, stillbirth, or handicaps.

For that avail, the young couple had withdrawn each and every concert until the birth of the baby.

Zoey sighed deeply. But she understood their concerns.

Tori was now shut up in a room decorated with angels' sculptures created by Stacey Dillsen, Sinjin Van Cleef, Spencer Shay, and other great contemporary artists. In addition, she had to listen all the time to Megan's oboe music and to Nevel's piano. She had stuffed her ears with cotton swab fluff in order to avoid going insane. But she believed all this to be good for the baby.

For Zoey, all that just implied the necessity of looking for another band.

Her first thought involved _Big Time Rush_ .

* * *

Zoey had asked Dustin to ask Katie Knight, still manager of James Diamond. Now she expected Dustin for a visit. She sat in her foyer.

Finally, the sweet young adult rushed in. He sighed deeply.

Zoey wondered, "Dustin? Any news from Katie?"

Her brother moaned, "_Big Time Rush_ is no longer."

Zoey gasped. "What do you mean?"

Dustin replied, "it means ... _Big Time Rush_ does no longer esist."

Zoey's teeth started rattling like a snake's tail.

Dustin started explaining the circumstances unto his elder sister. At least he tried hard to do so, "Kendall is the only really gifted singer. Gustava had only wanted Kendall to begin with. But he was too much addicted to his friends. Now after high school, the diverging interests grew too much. Logan wants to become something serious."

Zoey had already known about Logan Mitchell's departure from the band.

But what was going on with the rest?

Dustin kept on explaining, "Carlos is going to open a corn dog booth in Kansas."

Zoey gasped. "Aw my gosh! Poor Nicole!"

Dustin shrugged. And he continued explaining, "James Diamond wants to concentrate on modelling only."

Zoey was dazed. "He's modelling for me. Why don't I know about it?"

Dustin scratched his head. "James is not only a model for new fashion. He also works as a model for cosmetics and spectacles, even for food and cars. And there's also a girl rumoured to be behind it, same goes for Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia."

Zoey's eyes almost bugged out.

Dustin was worried. "Zoey? Zoey? Zoey!"

His sister moaned, "sorry, Dustin! That's all so surprising and flabbergasting."

Dustin shrugged.

There needed to be another band.

* * *

Zoey's first thought had been Lisa Perkins.

The charming mulata had made it into the finals of _America Sings_ [38:1], a casting show for future rock stars, just a few years ago.

They had been friends for their last three years of high school.

Lisa had been dating Michael Barret for quite some time. But she had never loved him, inspite of definitely claiming so.

Rather, the relationship between Michael and Lisa had been paved with insane misaunderstndings, culminating in Lisa Perkins' failure to believe in the existence of Mr. Takato. Michael's zen-style teacher for driving a stick-controlled car.[38:2]. Thence their dates had been going downhill like nobody's business.

But the end of their relationship had already been its beginning.

Michael Barret had once saved Lisa Perkins from being overrun by a misguided motor cart driven by Chase Matthews.[38:3]

Alas, early during their senior year, Melanie Puckett had confronted Michael with the truth about the relationship:

Lisa Perkins had never loved Michael, but she had loved his deed of saving her life.

This was a very treacherous and unstable base.

Samantha Puckett, i.e. Melanie's twin sister, had once been dating a guy named Eric Moseby[38:4].

'Noseby Moseby' had impressed Sam by gifting her a subscription of hams from all over the world.

Sam was still obsessed with ham. She had thought of loving Eric Moseby, but she had only loved his gift of ham. Once understanding this fact, Samantha Puckett had dropped Moseby without a trace of remorse.

This story had obviously ever since served Zoey and her friends as a clear warning, throughout their high school times.

Michael and Lisa had thereupon immediately abandoned their tainted 'love'.

In this moment, Zoey was searching through all her memories of Lisa Perkins. And now she grabbed her old addressbook and tried to catch the mulata.

The cellular phone was busy.

"Hello, Lisa Perkins ..."

Zoey gasped, "Hi Lisa, it's Zoey!"

Lisa squealed, "Oh, Zooey! Long time no see!"

Zoey sighed. "Sorry! I was incredibly busy with school, and my job at _Mad Style_ , and having to fix my pals' wagons, and ..."

Lisa cackled. "OK, I know, your usual business."

Zoey asked, "Now that Drake and Tori are taking sort of a break, and with prom around the corner ... have you got the time to perform at our prom, along with the rest of the band? We may pay a bit."

Lisa choked. "Sorry, I'm not much different from Tori these days."

Zoey gasped. "You're pregnant?" She had not known that.

Lisa confirmed that assumption.

Zoey moaned, "with whose baby?"

Lisa expalined, "oh, it's from Harper Harris."

Zoey sighed. She had seen Harper and Lisa a few years ago at Drake's band's concert on the campus of _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ .

The two of them had been perfectly performing together.

Back then, Harper had been too young for Miss Perkins. But he had turned eighteen a year ago.

Apparently, the two of them cooperated well in different subjects.

Was that sort of an epidemic disease seizing Drake's band?

In any case, Lisa was taking some vacations from concerts, too.

For Zoey, the consequence was the same in any case:

The search for a band for the prom had to go on.

* * *

Zoey sobbed while reporting back to Lulu.

The polynesian beauty sighed. "Mikey Jay was once in a school orchestra, back at high school."

Zoey nodded. "He played the triangle. And then you started, too."

Lulu confirmed that. "Three other girls of the group have now got their own band, something like _Bears of Hellfire_ [38:5].[38:6]"

Zoey shrugged."That's good for them. But flutes and violins can't impress all the prom guests and seniors."

Lulu coughed. "Of course I know that. But they also do rock, and have done so every weekend."

Zoey gasped. "Wow, that's possible?"

Lulu scratched her chin and chewed on her hair's ends. "They obviously did so and once saved our school concert."

Zoey was surprised. "Megan and Drake always fight each other over the styles of music. And now they aren't really incompatible. They would be surprised."

Lulu grinned.

Zoey decided, "OK, where may I reach them?"

Lulu told Zoey to ask Mikey Jay.

* * *

It wasn't hard to meet the rocking girls from new York City.

They were currently looking for a new record producer.

Their old contract with Alan Crimp from _Spin City Records_ [38:7] had just come to an end.

They were basically keen on performing such a task.

Alas, there was one condition left:

The band needed to find one reinforcement for the evening, and precisely a male lead voice.

But Zoey had already got an idea. She called Dustin and made him talk to Katie Knight.

Due to the extinction of _Big Time Rush_ , Kendall Knight was in need of a new band.

Now Katie was not only his little sister, but also his agent. And she drove for sure sone hard negotiations.

But finally, Claire Sawyer, 'future lawyer', was ready and presented a simple standard contract for Kendall Knight and the _Bears On Hellfire_ .

The document consisted of only 1500 pages of small print.

Both parties were left with half an hour to read and sign the contract.

That period having passed by, a new fantabulous mixed band was born: _The Knight Of Bears_ .

They started practising immediately.

There was not enough time left until the prom night.

But the first results sounded very promising.

Katie Knight was now going to sell the band to _Rocque Records_ for a very high price.

Zoey beamed brightly when walking away.

* * *

**Chapter 39 uRe The Valedictorian**

* * *

Dean Garth Burman got ready for the graduation ceremony. He panted strongly.

It was his first ceremony of this sort at this school.

The same year, he had gone through his first homecoming week at _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ , a first victory of one of the athletic teams of the school, and many other first things in the career of the boss of a college.

So this was now another important first time.

It was OK for him to be a bit nervous.

He had been up to a long speech.

But students of today hated listening to those endless sermons.

They liked a short one, followed by the real celebrations.

In addition, the dean was already two minutes late.

The impatience of the students increased rapidly.

Suddenly, the backdoor opened.

A man of Dean Burman's size walked in. But was it really the dean? He looke more like a clown. Alas, he started talking with the same voice as Dean Burman.

The students started laughing their butts off.

Dean Burman grinned.

Zoey was reminded of Carlos's new job at a Russian circus, leaving Nicole behind.

The latter had not yet talked about this, not even when fixing Zoey's makeup and haircut for the prom.

Zoey panted heavily upon this thought.

Dean Burman had many last things to say to the students for their future life.

But not only his outfit was funny.

His speech was not bone dry, either.

Especially Stacey Dillsen had to cackle all the time.

Zoey, on the other hand, was a bit embarrassed. She was the valedictorian of this year's graduation class. Thence she was going to give a speech right after the dean's. And she had designed and taylored her own outfit for this sermon, and a very classical one for that.

When contrasted with the clown's costume worn by Dean Burman, Zoey's attire looked absolutely formal.

Just her bow tie was a bit fanciful.

Zoey walked up to the microphone. She greeted her fellow graduates, such as Pete Pearson, Stacey Dillsen, Thornton Wheeler, Gary Wolf, Ellie Barret, Maria Hughes, Rusty Dickerson, and Karen Franklin. Of course she also greeted the teachers and members of the board of the college. Then she talked about her experiences made at _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ . She pretended to have learned a lot from all those.

The students started yawning.

Zoey sighed. She had not wanted to make them all bored. "OK, let the celebrations begin!" She picked up her cellular phone and called Katie Knight. "Hi, Katie, you may now send the _Knight of Bears_ in!"

Katie chuckled. "Cool!" She yelled at Kendall, "get your lazy ass into the prom hall!"

Dean Burman made one more clown joke. He shook hands with Zoey Brooks and walked out on the students.

They were now able to get their prom partnners into the room.

Zoey had to remove part of her attire.

It was only needed for her speech, not for the ball.

Stacey had also used her cellular phone.

Eric Blonowitz was already waiting outside.

And it was also Stacey's task to inform Zachariah Carter Schwartz.

The basketball star was responsible for the drinks.

Carly Shay was ready to help him.

But also Evelyn Wexler ran a snack booth.

The students were certainly going to turn hungry during the celebrations.

Crony stumbled proudly into the room and walked up to his girlfriend.

Zoey cuddled him briefly. She was up to greater things in just a few minutes, or hours at worst.

The members of the band hired for the prom ball had finally arrived and started now preparing the performance.

Kendall grinned.

This was his first public performance with the bear girls.

He was not really accustomed to that and turned a bit nervous.

Zoey boomed, "let the party begin!"

The other students cheered and started dancing.

Zoey was increasingly nervous.

Her great moment of asking Crony was closer.

Before that, she needed to stuff something between her teeth.

Evelyn handed Zoey some sushi chop.

Zoey gasped. "You make sushi?"

Evelyn grinned. "Not yet. But my fiancé Kazu is still about teaching me. We're going to marry this fall."

Zoey congratulated Evvy.

Evelyn continued, "Coco will take over my apartment, together with her Joe Braxley. Then she gets the custody over her son back, as they are soon going to marry, as well."

Zoey's nervosity increased more and more. She stammered, "good for Coco!" Then she panted heavily.

As aforementioned, the failed relationships of Zoey's friends had all been based not on love for eachother, but on love for things done by the others.

Michael had saved Lisa's life.

Vince Blake had repented his former misdeeds in front of the eyes of Lola Martinez.

Logan Reese had dissuaded Quinn from making a monkey of herself by dressing foolishly.

And on and on and on it went.

Since her graduation from _Pacific Coast Academy_ , Zoey had tried with all her care to avoid similar mistakes. She had talked about her own mistakes, and those of her friends, to Dr. Paxil. And, during the last three years, Zoey had come to the important conclusion:

Crony liked her, and vice versa, because of their common passion for the same general style of fashion design.

It had nothing to do with Zoey's efforts to watch over Crony and get him away from his former life as a bully with secret girly hobbies.

This had finally convinced Zoey of Crony's suitability.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Crony, I've got something for you."

Olivary Biallo, or Jerry Crony, whatever, shrugged and smiled. "What's up, sweetie?"

Zoey walked closer and pulled a little box depicting a bow from her handbag. She gave it carefully to Crony and let him open it.

Crony's eyes bugged out.

Zoey asked solemnly, "do you, Jerome Crony ..." But then she was tired from all the formalities.

The rings were truly speaking for themselves. She just gazed sweetly at her boyfriend, with eyes full of expectations.

Crony was at first glance a bit flabbergasted. But then he jumped up and down, thundering "yes! Yes! Yes!"

The onlookers were alerted. Most of them were not really aware of the things going on.

The glittering metal and mineral betrayed the reasons for Crony's behaviour.

Stacey squealed absolutely insanely.

One by one they stepped up to Zoey and Crony and shook hands with them.

Both of them were a bit embarrassed by all the attention. But they kept on smiling and limited their kiss to a brief and formal one.

It was all their own comeuppance, anyways.

Alas, the prom celebrations went on. They did not turn exactly into engagement celebrations.

Zoey had reserved the latter for a few more carefully chosen friends, and for her brother Dustin.

The _Knight of Bears_ kept on playing. They were not prepared for the important question.

Unfortunately, the bouncer seems to have been distracted as well.

All of a sudden, two unexpected guests appeared to have snuck in.

Zoey had not wanted to see those again, not that soon, anyways.

The intruders were no other than Rebecca Trina Vega and Mindy Crenshaw. Had they come just in order to spoil Zoey's celebrations?

The blond Mary-Sue looked sternly at them.

Mindy and Rebecca lowered their heads. "We're sorry!" They handed Zoey a little gift, a few stickers with Crony's picture.

Zoey peered quizzically at her hitherto worst enemies.

Mindy explained, "we give up. Our branch in Los Angeles was a complete failure."

Rebecca nodded. "We have been dumping and bribing just in order to get ahead of you. But we can't afford this for real."

Mindy nodded.

Zoey asked, "what is Amanda going to do?"

Rebecca Trine Vega answered, "she has sold the whole thing to Sophie Girard, trying to make her stronger against _Mad Style_ . But a certain Dana Cruz has talked Sophie into making up with Max. Amanda's shares are her gift of reconciliation. And now everything belongs once more to _Mad Style_ ."

This also ment Logan and Vivian being ultimately going to work hand in hand.

Zoey chuckled. "How did you get past the bouncer?"

Mindy grinned. "He's a big fan of Rebecca. He has got a life-sized blow-up doll in her likeness."

Zoey coughed.

Rebecca grinned with exorbitant mischief. "But he's so misguided. I'm soon going to marry James Diamond." She held up an apparently positive-looking pregnancy test.

Mindy admitted, "not before my wedding with Logan Mitchell."

Mindy and Rebecca started bickering a bit.

Zoey shrugged and walked back to Crony. Now she knew about the rumoured girls behind the breakup of _Big Time Rush_ .

Of course, Rebecca fit nicely to James Diamond. She had been the reason for Tori's great career.

Likewise, James had been the reason for Kendall's.

Mindy Crenshaw shared Logan's true interest, not singing and dancing like a fool, but the occupation with seriously interesting things like science.

Thus, finally, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond could be themselves.

And the same was valid for Jerome Crony by Zoey's side.

The prom night was still going on and on.

But more and more of the guests turned tired.

Finally, Kendall and his cuddlebears hit the hay, too.

* * *

**Chapter 40 uFinale**

* * *

Zoey was in her dormitory room.

This was probably her last time in there, unless for possible visits.

She had gotten all her belongings together, not leaving anything behind. She was now rigged and ready for the getaway to the other side of the boundaries of the campus of _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ .

Her plush squid was no longer needed.

Zoey was going to give it Carly and Dustin.

Lulu was going to stay in that dormitory room.

The new owner of Zoey's bed had also already been established.

Megan Parker was going to replace Zoey as Lulu's roomie.

For the polynesian beauty, that was quite a change.

But she deemed it a lot of fun, too.

Zoey gave Lulu some instructions for the next two years in this dorm. She could simply not stop worrying.

* * *

Dragging her luggage around in a little chariot constructed by Quinn Pensky, Zoey entered Zach's smoothie bar for a last time.

Quinn had ultimately reconciled with Firewire.

They were now engaged and working together on a new satelite system.

The luggage chariot was provided with some of their latest inventions.

But Zoey preferred to stay away from all the buttons.

Zach gave Zoey her favourite smoothie. He sobbed.

Zoey smiled. "I will still be just a phone call away in down town Los Angeles."

Zach shrugged. "My step-sister Leanne[40:1] is coming as a transfer student."

Zoey shrugged. "Have you fought a lot."

Zach moaned, "not at all, and that is the problem."

Zoey peered quizzically.

Zach whimpered, "she has been in love with me for ten years. And I've only come to know about it recently."

Zoey gasped. "Wow! Do you like her back?"

Zach sobbed. "I do, somewhat, but I had not been considering anything. For many a year, my mom has hated her ex-husband and his new family. There was no contact."

Zoey was a bit dazed. "Should I talk to Leanne?" She did not even know how to contact her.

And time was pressing Zoey,

But she had still got a hard time to say "No!" to her fellow students.

Zach shook his head. "You deserve a break from us. I've found other friends on here, able to help me."

Zoey nodded. "That's OK! As you wish." She sighed. "Be careful! Of course there's nothing wrong with you and Leanne."

Zach waved once more at the parting Mary-Sue.

Zoey smiled and waved back at him before leaving the smoothie station.

* * *

Unfortunately, Zoey's parents had not found the time to cross the seven seas for Zoey's graduation.

Carly sobbed with Zoey. "I doubt my dad to come with his submarine to mine, either."

Zoey nodded sadly.

But at least Dustin had been here in order to support his favourite elder sister.

And now it was time to say good-bye to it all.

Dustin and Nevel were going to move into the former dormitory room of Benjamin Singer.

Since the contract painstakingly worked out by Claire Sawyer, Nevel and Dustin were even going to look forward to sharing a common dormitory room.

Of course, Zoey was only going to operate a few a miles away in the business quarters of Los Angeles.

And Lulu was still going to work for her. But she sobbed sadly.

Zoey comforted her friend and assistant. "We will see us after fall. But now I really need my vacations." Zoey was going to spend her summer break at Lake Tahoe, the coldest region of California.

Dustin, Carly, and Crony were going to follow her after the end of the schedules for their respective classes.

Lulu grabbed her violin. Along with Mikey Jay, she was going to perform Robert Burns's immortal _Should Auld Acquaintance_ .

* * *

Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And never brought to mind  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And auld long syne.

* * *

Zoey panted heavily. She snuggled once more up to her friend Stacey.

The cotton swab fairy was going to work as a carpenter in Seattle.

The uncle of aforementioned Fredward Benson could not handle his woodshop any longer all alone.[40:2]

Eric was going to join her as an electrician.

* * *

For auld lang syne  
My jo  
For auld lang syne  
Let's tak a cup o' smoothie now  
For auld lang syne.

* * *

Nicole had come in order to hug Zoey once more.

The 'Russian Circus' had been a misunderstanding.

Carlos and Nicole were going to open a smoothie-and-corndog bar in Kansas.

Nicole's job as a mask artist and hair stylist for _Mad Style_ was now taken over by aforementioned Caitlyn Valentine.

* * *

And ye'll be your javaccino  
And surely I'll be mine.  
And well tak a chop o sushi yet  
For auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne  
My jo  
For auld lang syne  
Let's tak a cup o' smoothie now  
For auld lang syne.

* * *

Suddenly, a limousine stopped in front of the campus.

The kids were all excited.

Drake Parker was the first to leave the long black vehicle. He grinned proudly. Now he was helping his wife Victoria to leave the car.

Tori carried a crying, smelly bundle in her arms.

Zoey watched carefully.

Tori yelled, "it's a girl!" She grinned.

Zoey congratulated Drake and Tori.

The latter boasted, "I was faster than my older sister. Eh!"

Drake smiled. "Of course, sweetie!" He cuddled his wife.

Stacey squealed for exorbitant excitement.

Zoey wondered, "What's the name of the baby?"

Drake grinned. "Her name is 'Zoey'!"

Zoey Brooks gasped.

Tori asked adult Zoey, "would you please babysit her during the next months?"

Drake Parker nodded. "We have to give quite a few concerts every now and then, such as our tour through Kansas ..."

Zoey gasped. She had hardly ever been able to turn her friends down. But this time, she decided to shake her head. "Sorry, I'm totally busy. I can't do that on top of everything."

Tori and Drake shrugged sadly.

But this was not really a problem.

How many students would have been killing for babysitting the daughter of a couple of superstars?

The campus of _Schneider__'__s College for Liberal Arts_ hosted an insane mass of them.

And this was clearly audible.

Stacey and Eric wanted to be the first to enjoy this honour.

Drake smiled. "OK, Stacey, I will call Eric during the next week. That's really nice of the two of you!"

Stacey smiled. "I've already made a cotton swab cradle for the baby, and a few toys."

Tori thanked Stacey profusely. Like Lola, she had had problems with Stacey's demeanour for many a month.

But this was no longer substantial.

Lulu and Mikey Jay volunteered equally for the same task. They even interrupted their performance in order to be able to express this.

A few minutes later, Drake and Tori had found a baby sitter for each day of the upcoming year.

Everyone was now allowed to hold baby Zoey in his arms, just for a few seconds.

But then the limousine had to move on.

Drake and Tori were expected at a meeting with Malcolm Reese, Gustavo Rocque, and a huge bunch of journalists. They entered the luxury vehicle.

Zoey's final gauntlet continued.

* * *

We twa hae paidl'd i' the pool  
Frae morning sun till dine  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
sin auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne  
My jo  
For auld lang syne  
Let's tak a cup o' smoothie now  
For auld lang syne.

* * *

Zoey opened the door to her car. She stepped inside. Before turning the key, she waved one last time at Lulu.

The latter had finally decided to go for majors allowing her to get accepted more easily for courses for a master's in accounting. She was thence probably going to work as a tab keeper for Zoey's branch of _Mad Style_ for much longer.

* * *

Now tak my hand  
My trusty fier  
And gie's a hand o' thine  
And tak a right gude willie Blix  
For auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne  
My jo  
For auld lang syne  
We tak a Califo'nia roll  
For auld lang syne.

* * *

The song performed by Lulu and Mikey Jay was now terminated.

There was no time to look back any longer.

The engines howled.

The wheels were turning.

Zoey had finally left her college life behind and was now just on the brink to a new time.

_**The End**_

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Back To School_

* * *

**1:2**:

* * *

cf. _Unfabulous_ : _ The Birthday_

* * *

**1:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Lola Likes Chase_

* * *

**1:4**:

* * *

cf. _iCarly_ : _iMake Sam Girlier_

* * *

**1:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Robot Wars_

* * *

**1:6**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chase__'__s Girlfriend_

* * *

**1:7**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Logan Gets Cut Off_

* * *

**2:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quarantine_  
The surname is taken from same actor's guest rôle in _Hannah Montana_ which I don't own either

* * *

**2:2**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Battle of Panthatar_

* * *

**2:3**:

* * *

rare presence in first season of _Ned__'__s Declassified SSG_

* * *

**2:4**:

* * *

cameo in _iCarly_ : _iStage An Intervention_

* * *

**2:5**:

* * *

occasional apparance in _Unfabulous_ , surname chosen in order to make her a cousin of Michael B.

* * *

**2:6**:

* * *

mentioned in _Zoey 101_ : _Elections_ and in _iCarly_ : _iStage An Intervention_

* * *

**2:7**:

* * *

mentioned in _Zoey 101_ : _Good-Bye, Zoey!_

* * *

**2:8**:

* * *

mentioned in _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

* * *

**2:9**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Little Beach Party_

* * *

**2:10**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_

* * *

**3:1**:

* * *

_iCarly_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

* * *

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_

* * *

**3:3**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Treehouse_ , here identified with Scooter from _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

* * *

**3:4**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

* * *

**3:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Lola Likes Chase_

* * *

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Backpack_

* * *

**4:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_

* * *

**4:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Miss PCA_

* * *

**4:4**:

* * *

cf. _iCarly_ : _iHeart Arts_

* * *

**4:5**:

* * *

allusion to _Glee_, a show that I don't own either

* * *

**5:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chase__'__s Girlfriend_

* * *

**6:1**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Paging Dr. Drake_

* * *

**6:2**:

* * *

mentioned yet unportrayed in _Drake & Josh_ : _Dinner With Bobo_

* * *

**6:3**:

* * *

surgery mentioned in _iCarly_ : _iMust Have Locker 239_

* * *

**6:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

* * *

**6:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Logan Gets Cut Off_

* * *

**7:1**:

* * *

identified with same actress's rare cameos in _Unfabulous_

* * *

**7:2**:

* * *

cf. _Unfabulous_ : _Grey Area_

* * *

**7:3**:

* * *

cf. _Unfabulous_ : _The Dark Side_

* * *

**7:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Drippin_

* * *

**7:5**:

* * *

cf. _Unfabulous_ : _The Song_

* * *

**8:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Hands On A Blix Van_

* * *

**8:2**:

* * *

French term for _blackcurrant berries_ , in English usually only used as a sweet blackcurrant-based liqueur, but in this context it is to be understood without alcohol

* * *

**8:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Jet-X_

* * *

**9:1**:

* * *

cf. _Victorious_ : _Pilot_

* * *

**9:2**:

* * *

_cf. Zoey 101_ : _Lola Likes Chase_

* * *

**10:1**:

* * *

allusion to a song by Drake Bell which I don't own, either

* * *

**10:2**:

* * *

song by Drake Bell which I don't own

* * *

**10:3**:

* * *

song by Drake Bell which I don't own

* * *

**11:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Back At PCA_

* * *

**12:1**:

* * *

spoof off _Dr. Eliza_ , an early program by Weizenbaum simulating a conversation with a psychotherapist. The beginning of the following dialogue is based on a clone of this program used in the _GNU Emacs_

* * *

**12:2**:

* * *

identifes Crony with same actor's rôle in _Zoey 101_ : _School Dance_

* * *

**12:3**:

* * *

cf. _Big Time Rush_ : _Big Time Bad Boy_

* * *

**12:4**:

* * *

Stacey's unportrayed sister is mentioned by name in _Zoey 101_

* * *

**13:1**:

* * *

#cf. _Just Jordan_ , second season

* * *

**13:2**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Babysitting Dakota_

* * *

**13:3**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Crush_  
the surname is chosen in order to match that of Lola

* * *

**13:4**:

* * *

cf. _Victorious_ : _Jade Dumps Beck_

* * *

**13:5**:

* * *

song by Nancy Sinatra which I don't own

* * *

**13:6**:

* * *

_True Jackson VP_ : _Amanda Hires A Pink_

* * *

**14:1**:

* * *

_Victorious_ : _Tori The Zombie_

* * *

**14:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _The Play_

* * *

**14:3**:

* * *

_True Jackson VP_ : _The Red Carpet_

* * *

**14:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Jet-X_

* * *

**14:5**:

* * *

cf. _iCarly_ : _iWin A Date_

* * *

**14:6**:

* * *

_Drake & Josh_ : _Megan__'__s New Teacher_

* * *

**15:1**:

* * *

cf. _iCarly_ : _iRock The Votes_

* * *

**15:2**:

* * *

identifies Mr. Bitters with same actor's guest rôle in _True Jackson VP_ : _Ryan On Rolls_

* * *

**15:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_

* * *

**16:1**:

* * *

various cameos in _Drake & Josh_

* * *

**17:1**:

* * *

_iCarly_ : _iWant To Stay With Spencer_

* * *

**17:2**:

* * *

cf. _iCarly_ : _iThink They Kissed_

* * *

**18:1**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Fear_

* * *

**18:2**:

* * *

_True Jackson VP_ : _True Valentine_

* * *

**18:3**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Concert_ — spoof off Justin Bieber

* * *

**18:4**:

* * *

_Big Time Rush_ : _Big Time Shooting_

* * *

**18:5**:

* * *

cf. _Big Time Rush_ : _Big Time Video_

* * *

**19:1**:

* * *

mentioned in _Drake & Josh_ : _Treehouse_

* * *

**19:2**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Paging Dr. Drake_

* * *

**19:3**:

* * *

mentioned in _Drake & Josh_ : _Helen__'__s Surgery_

* * *

**19:4**:

* * *

mentioned in _iCarly_ : _iWant A Record_

* * *

**20:1**:

* * *

_Drake & Josh_ : _Eric Punches Drake_

* * *

**20:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_  
The surname is chosen for same actor's cameo in _iCarly_

* * *

**21:1**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _The Storm_

* * *

**21:2**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _The Storm_

* * *

**21:3**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _I Love Sushi_

The surname chosen for same actor's rôle in a different show

* * *

**21:4**:

* * *

_True Jackson VP_ : _True Fear_

* * *

**21:5**:

* * *

cameo in _iCarly_ : _iSpeed Date_

* * *

**21:6**:

* * *

cameo in _iCarly_ : _iSaw Him First_

* * *

**21:7**:

* * *

from _iCarly_ : _iSpeeddate_

Thesurname chosen for same actress's task in another show I don't own

* * *

**21:8**:

* * *

from _iCarly_ : _iMight Switch Schools_

* * *

**22:1**:

* * *

seen in _Victorious_ Pilot, mentioned on and off later on — identified with the TV producer in _iCarly_ : _iCarly Saves TV_

* * *

**22:2**:

* * *

spoof off _Thornafire_

* * *

**22:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _School dance_

* * *

**23:1**:

* * *

inspired by _Recess_ , a cartoon which I don't own

* * *

**23:2**:

* * *

Carlos froom _Big Time Rush_ and King Bee from various episodes of _Ned__'__s Declassified SSG_ are by same actor

* * *

**23:3**:

* * *

from _iCarly_ : _iSaw Him First_

* * *

**23:4**:

* * *

cf. _Big Time Rush_ : _Big Time Break_

* * *

**24:1**:

* * *

mentioned in _Zoey 101_ : _Vince IsBack_ — really a co-worker of Dan Schneider

* * *

**24:2**:

* * *

_Zoey 101_ : _Back At PCA_ and _Fake Roommate_

* * *

**24:3**:

* * *

_Victorious_ : _Birthweek Song_

* * *

**24:4**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Really Big Shrimp_

* * *

**24:5**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Keeping Tabs_

* * *

**24:6**:

* * *

identifies Mitchell from _True Jackson VP_ : _Switcheroo_ with Mr. Kwest from _Ned__'__s Declassified SSG_

* * *

**24:7**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _The Hunky Librarian_

* * *

**24:8**:

* * *

from _True Jackson VP_ : _True__'__s New Assistant_

* * *

**25:1**:

* * *

_Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_ — here identified with same actor's cameo in _iCarly_ : _iPromote Techfoots_

* * *

**25:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Defending Dustin_

* * *

**25:3**:

* * *

from _Best Player_

* * *

**25:4**:

* * *

from _Spectacular!_

* * *

**26:1**:

* * *

Autumn and Cranberry are played by same actress

* * *

**27:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Roller Coaster_

* * *

**27:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Alone At PCA_

* * *

**27:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Paige At PCA_

* * *

**28:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Break-Up_

* * *

**28:2**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _The Dance_

* * *

**28:3**:

* * *

cf. _Big Time Rush_ : _Big Time Jobs_

* * *

**29:1**:

* * *

identtifies Mindy Crensshaw from _Drake & Josh_ with same actress's anonymous rôle in _Zoey 101_ : _Backpack_

* * *

**29:2**:

* * *

alludes to _St. Elmos Fire_ , a song by James Parr which I don't own

* * *

**31:1**:

* * *

from _Ned__'__s Declassified SSG_ : _Upperclassmen_

He was an elementary school kid making among other things the pants of some teacher and bullies disappear.

* * *

**31:2**:

* * *

cf. e.g. _iCarly_ : _iGot Detention_

* * *

**31:3**:

* * *

same actress's guest rôle in _iCarly_ : _iHave A Lovesick Teacher_

* * *

**32:1**:

* * *

operatiing system by QuinnPensky, mentioned in _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

* * *

**33:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Wrestling_

* * *

**33:2**:

* * *

Sarah from _Zoey 101_ : _Silver Hammers_ is identified with Kyla from _True Jackson VP_ : _Flirting with Fame_

* * *

**33:3**:

* * *

from _Ned__'__s Declassified SSG_ : _Cheats and Bullies_

It's the same actress as the first of the two portraying the blond Jennifer

* * *

**34:1**:

* * *

the male models are from _iCarly_ : _iCarly Awards_

* * *

**34:2**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _My Boss Ate My Homework_

* * *

**35:1**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Concert_

* * *

**35:2**:

* * *

in Napolitan dialect, _Funicul''__i__, Funiculà_ by Turco and Denzi.

Last evening, oh Kyla, I climbed, you know where to?

* * *

**35:3**:

* * *

to a place where this ungrateful heart may no longer confuse me

* * *

**35:4**:

* * *

To the place of the boiling fire. But if you run away, it will leave you in peace.

* * *

**35:5**:

* * *

and it doesn't get too close to you and destroy you if you just watch.

* * *

**35:6**:

* * *

Let's go to the top by means of the funicular railway!

* * *

**36:1**:

* * *

from _Zoey 101_ : _The Curs of PCA_ , viz. _an invention by Quinn Pensky looking like a set of five telescopes, allowing for various severe improvements of sight._

* * *

**36:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Pilot_

* * *

**36:3**:

* * *

identification of Lane, a recurring character from _Victorious_ , with Earnie, same actor's cameo character in _iCarly_ : _iWas A Pageant Girl_

* * *

**36:4**:

* * *

from _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_

* * *

**36:5**:

* * *

from _Zoey 101_ : _Prank Week_

* * *

**36:6**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Hunky Librarian_

* * *

**36:7**:

* * *

Hail them _Schneider__'__s_, hail Garth Burman, protector of the sacred school, ruler over the campus! Let's raise solemn hymns! Glory to the Dean!

* * *

**36:8**:

* * *

Maidens of _Schneider__'__s_, Let's dance the mystic carols in the way of the stars in the sky dancing around the sun.

* * *

**37:1**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True__'__s New Assistant_

* * *

**37:2**:

* * *

from _Drake & Josh_ : _Megan__'__s first Kiss_

* * *

**37:3**:

* * *

various cameoes throughout the forth season of _Drake & Josh_

* * *

**37:4**:

* * *

mentioned in _Drake & Josh_ : _Gary Grill_

* * *

**37:5**:

* * *

That Tasha had a cameo in _iCarly_ : _iNevel_

The surname is taken from same actress's character in _Hannah Montana_.

She is to be distinguished sternly from the Tasha in _iCarly_ : _iEnrage Gibby_

* * *

**38:1**:

* * *

cf. _iCarly_ : _iRocked The Votes_

* * *

**38:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_

* * *

**38:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Michael Loves Lisa_

* * *

**38:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _iSaved Your Life_

* * *

**38:5**:

* * *

spoof off _Carebears On Fire_

* * *

**38:6**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Concert_ .

* * *

**38:7**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Really Big Shrimp_

* * *

**40:1**:

* * *

Leanne Carter is from _iCarly_ : _iWas A Pageant Girl_

* * *

**40:2**:

* * *

That uncle and his woodshop are mentioned in _iCarly_ : _iHatch Chicks_


End file.
